Crônicas de um fim de ano tragicômico
by SunaHikaru
Summary: Algumas coisas só acontecem nas festas de fim de ano. Coisas que as tornam datas ainda mais especiais... Claro, isso depois que a ressaca passar. NejiTen - NaruHina - SasuSaku
1. Os restos da ceia

**Crônicas de um fim de ano tragicômico**

**Capítulo 1 - Os restos da ceia **

* * *

26 de Dezembro, sábado. Dez e vinte da manhã.

Caminhar no meio de toda aquela gente aglomerada se mostrava uma verdadeira missão impossível, um teste de nervos dos mais árduos ao qual alguém já com eles à flor da pele poderia ser submetido. Nessas duas semanas que antecederam o final do ano todos se igualavam aos estoquistas das lojas, carregando múltiplas sacolas, caixas e outros penduricalhos que só triplicavam o volume nas ruas de Konoha, pequena cidade do Japão em constante crescimento comercial. E hoje, dia seguinte ao Natal, a coisa era ainda pior. As calçadas estavam tão cheias, que a impressão que se tinha é de que haviam diminuído bastante em relação ao ano anterior.

_"Os benefícios de um crediário..." _pensava TenTen, apenas mais uma dentre tantas e tantas pessoas ocupando as já citadas calçadas, na maioria mulheres, devidamente acompanhadas de suas sacolas de compras atrasadas ou para trocar. Tentava em vão apressar o passo, embrenhando-se no meio da multidão enquanto protegia seus pés de mais um pisão dos vários saltos agulha no caminho, verdadeiras armas femininas que surgiam de todas as direções. Não entendia como elas conseguiam andar sem perder o equilíbrio por aquele chão escorregadio de inverno, mesmo que a neve que caíra na noite passada já tivesse sido retirada bem mais cedo. Se ela que estava com suas botas baixas já ia derrapando aqui e ali, se mantendo na vertical sabe-se lá por qual sorte...

_"Vai ver alguém lá em cima anda com pena de mim."_

Muito além do frio e da multidão, ainda havia aquela típica música natalina que era tocada à exaustão, praticamente em cada porta de loja pela qual passasse. O "Hoje a noite é bela..." já estava enchendo a paciência de muita gente, inclusive da Sra. Hyuuga em questão.

_"Eu sei bem como foi bela..."_ TenTen reclamou consigo o desastre da noite que deveria ser tão mágica e perfeita quanto era propagandeada pelos comerciais na tv. Distrair-se pensando nos próprios problemas lhe rendeu um pisão certeiro no dedo mindinho do pé direito, já bastante castigado naquela manhã.

- Filho da pu... - o palavrão parou no meio, ao ver uma jovem mãe passar bem próximo dela, carregando uma menininha muito fofa à tiracolo. No lugar do xingamento, TenTen soltou mais um de seus inúmeros suspiros frustrados daquele Natal. Soltar os cachorros pro vento não ia adiantar nada. Nunca adiantava!

Sem mais opções e já vendo uma fila indiana se formar no lugar onde estava caso não se movesse logo, a morena seguiu em direção à uma das lojas que ainda deveria ir, para trocar um presente. Procurando um espacinho para passar pelo povo, viu alguns metros adiante uma cabeleira de cor inconfundível, sobressaindo dentre as cores escuras e mais comuns dos fios do povo japonês.

- Sakura! - gritou, e pelo menos três cabeças se viraram pra trás, menos a rosa chiclete que esperava - Testuda sem peito! - pelo menos assim a amiga saberia ser com ela.

- TenTen, precisava disso? - envergonhada e um pouco contrariada, a mulher de porte esguio entendeu o recado e voltou alguns passos até onde TenTen estava. Pelos trajes, que incluíam um sobretudo por cima do vestido e sapatos delicados demais para a temperatura, a morena deduziu que não foi só ela quem teve uma noite nada feliz. Isso também explicava o grande número de sacolas que a rosada carregava.

Podia até apostar que ela tinha passado o Natal na casa da mãe. E seu lado intuitivo dizia que ela saíra tão apressada, que sequer se deu ao trabalho de preparar uma malinha com uma muda de roupa mais apropriada. Cabeça quente do jeito que era...

Se bem que o gênio forte da ex-Haruno combinava com o do Uchiha mal educado que a desposava.

- Gomen nee... Só assim pra te distinguir entre todas as suas homônimas que me olharam quando eu chamei.

- Tudo bem, eu sei as desvantagens de se ter um nome tão popular - Sakura cumprimentou a amiga com dois beijos no rosto, dando a entender que não restaria raiva alguma pelo jeito como foi chamada. Nada mais a aborreceria como o motivo alto e moreno cujo nome nem queria pensar. A rosada virou-se para trás, onde havia deixado sua parceira de compras daquele dia - Ei, Hinata! Olha quem está aqui também!

- Hinata também? - TenTen se surpreendeu - Meu Kami, deveríamos combinar de vir juntas, já tá virando rotina!

- Uma rotina estafante... - suspirou a Hyuuga, após saudar a amiga da mesma forma. Hinata parecia melhor prevenida, já que usava casaco, botas baixas e uma saia jeans, mas com uma meia calça escura por baixo, de fio grosso o bastante para esquentar as pernas.

- Pausa pra um chocolate quente! - decidiu TenTen, ao que as outras anuíram, a seguindo em direção a alguma lanchonete.

- Isso se conseguirmos achar um lugar vago... - Sakura murmurou. Aquele tumulto todo não lhe era muito esperançoso.

- Seja mais otimista, Sakura-san - disse Hinata, postando-se ao lado da amiga, tentando esboçar um sorriso simpático, apesar de tudo - É Natal.

_"Hoje a noite é bela..."_

* * *

- Ainda está quentinho! - os olhos de TenTen brilhavam como os de uma criança com seu presente quando a garçonete trouxe os ansiosamente esperados chocolates, em canecas decoradas de acordo com a época. Como tudo em volta, aliás - Obrigada, meu Kami! - tomou um gole morno que lhe esquentou a garganta e as faces.

- Por sorte ainda há algum espaço entre as mesas, do contrário eles chegariam aqui em forma de sorvete - Sakura ponderou, pois o lugar onde estavam apesar de aconchegante era muito perto da porta, aberta constantemente pelos que saíam ou chegavam. O frio, sempre presente, acabava vindo junto.

As três tinham conseguido uma mesa após uma boa meia hora de espera, que quase fez Sakura desistir e arrastar as outras pra fora, à procura de outro lugar. Coincidência ou magia natalina, uma família deixou o local nesse mesmo instante, e TenTen e ela correram pra agarrar as cadeiras como se elas fossem um galã do cinema antigo dando mole pra elas. Hinata achou a cena divertida e acompanhou as duas, deixando as várias sacolas todas juntas em cima e em volta da quarta cadeira na mesa que ocuparam.

- Eu estou morta! Não vou trocar mas nenhuma droga de presente hoje, cansei! - TenTen se largou na sua cadeira, começando o ato das lamúrias do trio feminino. Era o esperado, já que cada uma ali estampava no rosto o cansaço e a insatisfação com o que deveria ter sido uma linda noite festiva - Já peguei três filas do tamanho de um trem bala, desisto! - deu outro longo gole na bebida, ainda morna - Como foi com vocês?

A morena recebeu como resposta uma dupla de suspiros desolados, sendo que no da Sra. Uchiha era clara a irritação dominante, e no da Sra. Uzumaki a frustração era de dar dó. Parece que havia sido pior do que no ano anterior...

- Foi tão ruim assim?

- Hinata, que tal fazer as honras? - com um gesto de mão Sakura deixou que a amiga começasse, já que ela não conseguia contar seu caso sem ter a instantânea vontade de quebrar tudo em volta, como mais cedo havia feito com a coleção de vidros de perfume que enfeitavam sua penteadeira. Na verdade gostaria de ter feito isso com a cara do marido, mas aí o quarto não ficaria tão cheiroso como ficou.

- Bem... - Hinata começou, já suspirando de início para não haver muitas pausas enquanto falava - O de sempre. Naruto bebeu tudo que lhe davam, desde que fosse líquido. Do vinho até a água do arranjo de flores na mesa de jantar. Acho que só consegui evitar que ele tomasse o detergente de maçã, provavelmente porque a cor o fez pensar que fosse cidra.

Era esse o saldo da ceia natalina na casa do otou-san de Hinata. E era a certeza que ela tinha de que seu marido não seria bem vindo nas próximas cinquenta ou mais.

- É uma besta quadrada - Sakura não media palavras pra criticar o marido da amiga, ainda mais por conhecê-lo desde criança. Às vezes, lamentava ter apresentado aquele encosto à Hinata. A doce e dedicada amiga merecia coisa bem melhor.

Mas fazer o que se o amor era cego, surdo, burro, baka, tapado...

- Nunca passei tanta vergonha na vida - Hinata fechou os olhos, escondendo-se atrás da fumaça saindo da sua caneca - Otou-san está uma fera conosco.

- Sinto muito... Não é esse o tipo de Natal que alguém espera, você não merecia isso - TenTen passou o braço sobre os ombros da amiga para um abraço reconfortante.

- Não acabou - a Hyuuga respirou fundo, segurando a vontade de chorar - O pior foi quando Jiraiya-san apareceu, depois que eu consegui jogar o Naruto no carro e levá-lo pra casa. Já estava até amanhecendo... Ele queria comemorar a data com o sobrinho, e vocês sabem que isso não compreende menos do que seis garrafinhas de saquê pra cada um. Pouco depois que ele saiu, Naruto passou mal mais uma vez e vomitou no tapete da sala que eu tinha trocado no dia anterior. Acabou dormindo lá mesmo - o clima ruim entre o casal era evidente, por mais suave que permanecesse o tom de voz da Hyuuga - Ainda deve estar lá.

- Como assim ainda? - perguntou TenTen.

- Não sei - deu de ombros - saí sem avisar.

As outras mulheres não sabiam o que as chocava mais: Se a raiva contida que aparecia nos belos e delicados traços de Hinata - e a educação dela em continuar serena mesmo assim - ou se a atitude inesperada que ela tomou. Hinata _nunca_ saía sem deixar pelo menos um recado rápido, de fato aquela era uma atitude digna de derrubar queixos em série!

- Passei a manhã de Natal com minha nee-san. Pelo menos Hanabi não ia ficar me criticando pela escolha de marido que eu fiz. Se bem que meu pai às vezes tem razão...

- Ownnn, não fique assim... - TenTen ofereceu um lencinho de papel à amiga assim que percebeu o brilho pré choro aparecer nos lindos olhos perolados. Incrível como aquela cor dominava os genes da família; todos os Hyuugas que conhecia tinham olhos do mesmo tom, embora o jeito de olhar fosse peculiar de cada um.

- Minha madrinha deveria capar aquele velho, é ele o maior culpado pela má conduta do Naruto - Sakura se referia à Senju Tsunade, sua madrinha e eterno "rolo" do velho beberrão Jiraiya - Se quiser, eu mesma dou uns bons tabefes nele por você. E no Naruto também.

- Vai enviuvar a Hinata? - TenTen, que já sabia do jeito nada pacificador da rosada resolver seus problemas, fora a conhecida mão pesada que ela tinha quando queria ter, decidiu acalmar-lhe os ânimos. Porém, como Hinata permaneceu calada diante da ameaça à integridade física de seu marido, tanto ela quanto Sakura tiveram a certeza de que a mágoa dessa vez era das grandes.

- Do jeito que estou com vontade de socar alguém, não me custaria nada fazer esse favor pra Hinata - Sakura decidiu tomar a palavra, já que Hinata ainda se refazia da tristeza de relembrar o ocorrido - Sasuke não moveu um dedo pra me ajudar, e ele sabia que além de todo o trabalho que eu teria com a preparação da ceia da família, que seria na nossa casa, minha kaa-san estava pra chegar de Osaka.

- Tá aí o motivo dele não ter feito nada - TenTen concluiu rapidamente, já que a família Uchiha não estava livre da lendária rixa entre sogras e genros. A Sra. Haruno nunca foi muito com a cara do "quase filho" que sua única filha lhe dera.

- Eu tive que cuidar de tudo sozinha, da arrumação da casa, da ceia, de receber e aturar os parentes chatos dele... Tudo! - Sakura enumerava nos dedos todas as tarefas as quais teve que se desdobrar em duas pra resolver - Só consegui tomar uma banho por volta das dez, quando todo mundo já estava quase chegando. Foi a arrumação feminina mais rápida da história, e olha que isso incluiu banho, escolher uma roupa que prestasse em mim, arrumar o cabelo e caprichar na maquiagem. Fora ter que botar um sorriso na cara quando eu mal me aguentava em pé, tudo pra receber os convidados da noite. Eu parecia um boneco de ventríloquo, Kamisama devia estar comandando meus atos através de cordinhas ontem.

- Pobre Sakura-san... - Hinata murmurou, perguntando se a amiga queria um lencinho de papel também, o que Sakura negou. Não ia chorar por causa daquele traste.

- E o Sasuke lá, _coçando_ o dia todo, nem pra ir buscar a mamãe na estação. Ele foi tão cara de pau que pediu ao Itachi que fizesse isso. Às vezes penso que casei com o Uchiha errado...

- Olha, se me permite dizer, o Itachi sempre foi bem mais bonito e educado que o seu marido... - TenTen soltou o comentário e piscou, só pra fazer graça. Cabeludo por cabeludo, Neji ainda ganhava com larga vantagem de qualquer outro que conhecesse.

- Pois é, acho que vou começar a dar mole pro Itachi, quem sabe assim o irmão dele toma vergonha na cara.

- "Lá vem a noiva, com o divórcio..." - TenTen cantarolou um trecho pessimista - ou realista - da marcha nupcial, fazendo as amigas rirem.

- Não, não quero me divorciar do Sasuke... - Sakura respondeu, entre risos - Eu amo aquele imprestável, fazer o quê?

_"Se pelo menos ele não fosse tão bom de cama..." _ponderou Sakura, mas guardou aquilo para si, embora as bochechas esquentando e tomando uma cor próxima a do seu cabelo talvez pudessem denunciá-la - Só queria uma mãozinha de vez em quando, sabe, não é só porque eu sou uma mulher poderosa e independente que eu sou de ferro. Não sou ligada na tomada, não tenho um fio saindo do...

- Epa! Sem baixaria! - TenTen levantou as mãos - Estamos numa época festiva, não é?

- Não é festividade o que aparece no seu rosto, TenTen... - Hinata lamentou pelo desastre coletivo de Natal que todas ali dividiam. Até agora mantinha-se por mais tempo observando as expressões das amigas, e era claro como água que TenTen não havia tido uma noite muito melhor do que aquela que ela e Sakura tiveram.

- Nem adianta eu ficar contanto piada, então...

- Vamos lá Pucca, sua vez - Sakura insistiu. Reclamar era a melhor das terapias, e também a única disponível no para elas no momento.

- Como foi com o meu primo?

- Nem foi - a morena abaixou a cabeça na mesa, levantando logo em seguida para completar - Ou melhor, foi um fracasso retumbante.

- Ah não, o que acontece com esses homens? - Sakura era revolta pura. Dentro dela, uma força assassina se fazia presente, quase como uma "Sakura interior pronta para matar".

- O que posso dizer? Neji não parece muito animado com o projeto Chibi Hyuuga 2010 - TenTen informou, sentindo um nó se formar na garganta. Toda vez que pensava naquilo algo dentro dela remexia, causando um mal estar tanto emocional quanto físico.

- Não acredito! Mas você fez... ? - Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Tudo conforme o planejado. Jantar à dois, clima aconchegante, camisola sexy e novinha em folha... Meu óleo de massagem mais caro e perfumado! Seu primo é uma besta quando quer ser - TenTen virou-se pra Hinata, e esta concordou meneando a cabeça. Neji parecia não ter remédio... - Não acredito que abri mão de passar a noite com vocês pra isso!

- Sinto muito que tenha sido tão ruim... Neji-nii-san disse que vocês não iriam passar lá em casa, eu achei que ele já soubesse, ou pelo menos imaginasse o que você estava preparando - Hinata lamentou.

- Que nada, ele nem fazia idéia! Chegou tarde de novo! Eu tive que praticamente me jogar em cima dele e fazer todo o serviço, senão eu acho que ele ainda não teria captado a mensagem! E quando a coisa toda estava ficando boa, aquele _workaholic _duma figa dorme. Em cima de mim.

- Ele dormiu? - Sakura quase engasgou com o chocolate quente - Assim, do nada?

- Eu tenho mesmo que detalhar cada instante do que vem sendo a minha rotina? Se alguém quiser um pedaço de chester é só me falar. Neji estava cansado demais pra comemorar o Natal. Acho que estava cansado demais até pra ficar "animado".

- Eles vivem cansados - Sakura, que conhecia bem aquela história, entendia o dilema vivido pela amiga - Nenhuma de nós pode reclamar que não temos maridos trabalhadores, isso é fato. Só desconfio que algum dia vou pegar o Sasuke no motel, mas com as pilhas de processos que ele defende ao invés de com alguma vagabunda à tiracolo.

- Seria possível? - TenTen, apesar de tudo, achou graça do comentário da amiga casada com um advogado. Contudo, arquitetos também se encaixavam naquele grupo - No meu caso, talvez se eu aparecesse no escritório do Neji enrolada somente naquele monte de projetos que ele leva pra terminar em casa, quem sabe ele não sinta algo "acender". Vai que é alguma fantasia dessas malucas?

- Que pena que o clima seja esse... Você quer tanto ser mãe! - Hinata já sabia dos planos de TenTen há pelo menos meio ano, quando ela contou ter comunicado sua decisão à Neji. Pelo que ela se lembrava, o primo não fez objeção alguma quanto à isso. Tudo bem que não saiu pulando pela casa feito um idiota ou ganhador da megasena, mas ele pareceu considerar positivamente os planos da esposa para aumentar a família... Pareceu até apreciar a idéia, embora TenTen tenha dito que ele não chegou a verbalizar uma opinião à respeito.

- O pior é que eu sei que o Neji também quer. É só você ver como ele fica babão com o filho do Shikamaru! E quando o Kiba consegue reunir os seis filhos para nadar na piscina do clube? Mesmo com aquele jeitão todo sério dele, o Neji sabe lidar com crianças.

- Acho que elas gostam do teu marido porque ele as trata com uma certa igualdade, sabe? - Sakura já tinha observado aquilo, pois seu marido tinha uma personalidade parecida com a do Hyuuga. Ainda que as crianças não se sentissem muito confiantes de pedir alguma coisa ao "tio Sasuke" como faziam com o "tio Neji" - Não é que nem a gente que já saia apertando bochechas e falando com voz igual à uns bonecos de meia de teatrinho infantil.

- Mas elas são tão fofinhas... - Hinata falou, mesmo concordado que aos olhos das crianças elas deviam pagar micos, chipanzés e orangotangos com aquela forma de tratamento kawaii.

- Nee... Neji seria um ótimo pai, não sei porque tanta relutância em fazer o serviço direito - TenTen fez um bico malcriado.

- Ai ai... Às vezes tenho uma inveja da Temari! - Sakura falou, e todas na mesa concordaram sobre a loira que havia domado o marido. Ela e Shikamaru tiveram um menino no último Verão, e o bebê era o xodó do grupo de mulheres, todas doidas pra terem suas crias também.

- Mas talvez ainda seja cedo - Hinata tentou tranquilizar a amiga. E também renovar-lhe as esperanças.

- É isso, a vez de vocês ainda vai chegar - Sakura dividia a mesma opinião com a Hyuuga.

- Só espero que a vez não chegue quando eu for uma velha de quarenta anos, ou então vão achar que eu só a avó da criança.

- Que exagero, hein! - Sakura riu alto.

- Nem é, rosada. Temos tudo pronto, situação financeira estável, uma boa casa, muito amor pra dar... Só falta o Neji colaborar com a parte dele - TenTen fez um gesto obsceno, fazendo Sakura gargalhar e Hinata se esconder atrás da caneca de chocolate pra rir.

- Por falar em loira... E a Ino? - TenTen já não tinha notícias da amiga mais tagarela há umas boas semanas.

- À essa altura a Porca deve estar aproveitando o cruzeiro pela costa da América Latina - Sakura informou os recentes planos da amiga - Muito bem acompanhada, claro.

- Ela que é esperta, não casou e pega todos.

- Ah, meninas, não é pra tanto... - Hinata interveio em defesa dos machos que elas estavam criticando há um bom tempo - Não existe mesmo o homem perfeito, mas nossos maridos possuem defeitos compatíveis com os nossos. Eu... concordo que de vez em quando eles ultrapassam o limite da nossa paciência...

- Eu que o diga! - Sakura lembrou-se de mais uma coisa que precisava desabafar - Como se não bastasse tudo isso, o Sasuke ainda me comprou um presente tão inútil que... - ao invés de falar, mostraria o pomo da discórdia pós natalina do casal. Abriu uma das sacolas que trazia consigo e retirou dela um conjunto de lingerie rosa choque, nada discreto - Quem disse à ele que eu gosto de rosa? Só porque meu cabelo é dessa cor não quer dizer que tudo em mim tenha que ser monocromático! E esse sutiã 50? Em quem ele estava pensando quando comprou isso? - protestou de forma veemente e jogou a lingerie de volta na sacola, de qualquer jeito.

- Naruto nunca me comprou um sutiã sem errar o número - Hinata lembrou-se do aperto que passava sempre que uma peça menor do que 48 chegava em suas mãos - Mas não acho que ele pensasse em outra quando lhe comprou este conjunto. Apenas não é o tipo de coisa com a qual ele esteja acostumado.

- Concordo com a Hina. Homem não sabe comprar essas coisas, por mais que tomassem as nossas medidas diariamente.

- Diariamente? - Sakura novamente mostrou os olhos verdes surpresos - Mas você não disse...

- Sakura. Eu pus o verbo no passado - TenTen resmungou - Neji me deu um par de brincos prateados, lindos - e ao exemplo de Sakura, mostrou às amigas o seu presente de Natal - Ele só esqueceu que sou alérgica à prata.

- Putz...E isso porque você diz que ele é observador... - foi o comentário de Sakura.

- E ele é! Mas, sinceramente, antes tivesse me dado um vibrador. Não sendo de prata, seria mais útil.

- Que horror, TenTen! - Hinata chocou-se ao ouvir aquilo - Bem, não sei se estou em vantagem, mas... - a Hyuuga retirou da sua sacola um bonito vestido, da cor do sorvete de creme, leve e rodado da cintura até os joelhos, de alças bem finas.

- Que lindo, Hina! - Sakura maravilhou-se com a roupa, que era a cara da amiga - Vai arrasar quando chegar a Primavera.

- E combina mesmo com você, esse estilo suave, romântico. - TenTen fez coro aos elogios para o presente de Hinata - É mesmo muito bonito!

- Obrigada meninas - Hinata dobrou cuidosamente a roupa e a guardou - Fui eu mesma que comprei. Naruto simplesmente esqueceu de comprar-me algo.

Desta vez os palavrões saíram em alto e bom som, nem TenTen nem Sakura fizeram questão de contê-los.

- E você deu algo à ele? - perguntou TenTen.

- Sim. O pacote está lá, jogado no sofá pra quando ele acordar. Não tive a chance nem a vontade de entregá-lo pessoalmente - os olhos claros da Hyuuga encheram-se de lágrimas novamente, e as amigas se juntaram para um abraço coletivo.

- Puxa, mas que merd* de Natal que tivemos... - Sakura definiu bem a fatídica noite de todas ali.

- Talvez eles precisem de um susto pra acordar pra vida... a mente de TenTen, já trabalhando aquela idéia desde que a conversa teve início, resolveu arriscar - Nós os amamos, não vamos negar. Mas o casamento deixou todos eles acomodados demais.

- Isso é verdade - Hinata concordou.

- O que tem em mente? - Sakura sentiu o cheiro de diversão no ar e mostrou-se interessada, desde o olhar malicioso ao sorriso cúmplice que lhe surgiu nos lábios.

- Bom, além de toda essa dor de cabeça, eles nos deram presentes inúteis. Alguns nem isso - TenTen olhou pra Hinata - Já que eles acabaram com a nossa Noite Feliz, deixaremos à cargo dos próprios salvar o Réveillon.

- Eu não sei o que é, mas tô dentro! - Sakura ergueu sua caneca com o restinho do chocolate, já frio. TenTen repetiu o gesto. As duas olharam pra Hyuuga.

- Mostraremos à eles! - disse Hinata, agora bem mais animada e confiante, por fim juntando-se ao brinde.

- Isso aí! - TenTen gritou, chamando a atenção dos frequentadores da lanchonete, que elas deixaram pouco tempo depois. Na rua, saíram carregando suas sacolas de compras e cantando desafinadas aquela mesma musiquinha natalina que há poucas horas lhes soava irritante.

Aquele fim de ano seria bem mais interessante do que poderiam ter previsto...

Yay!

.

.

.

**Continua...**

**Próximo capítulo: Rabanadas da discórdia**

* * *

workaholic - algo como "viciado em trabalho".

Inverno em Kohoha - Não tenho certeza se é ou não a estação em que o Japão está nessa época.

Natal - Bom, não sei se o Cristianismo possui muito adeptos pelo oriente... Enfim, para a fic, fiz algo meio "filme de natal norte americano" + "ceias made in Brazil". Apreciem essa farofa toda sem levá-la muito à sério, sim? .

* * *

Feliz Natal povo! \o/

Minha fic de fim de ano, comédia básica pra alegrar essa época linda do ano. *-* E aos que também tiveram um Natal digno de nota (Suna levantando a mão. ¬¬).

Também é meu presentinho básico pra todas as minhas amigas e leitoras, que sabem quem são. Obrigada por me aturarem mais esse ano, pelo apoio e pelos pitacos maras pra elevar o nível das minhas fics bakinhas. Love U todas! *-*

Espero que gostem, apesar do cap 1 não ter sido betado (Ou seja, erros à vista. Não tive como falar com minha beta fofa esses dias Ç__Ç) Leiam comendo as rabanadas de ontem. XDD

Até o próximo capítulo, que será postado logo, logo. ^^

**Bjos da Suna**


	2. Rabanadas da discórdia

**Crônicas de um fim de ano tragicômico**

**Capítulo 2 - Rabanadas da discórdia**

* * *

_O homem apertou bem os olhos quando o barulho começou, outra vez aquele martelo golpeando sem parar a bigorna. Devia estar sonhando ser algum ferreiro de filme medieval... Do jeito que trabalhava, com tanto empenho, aquela espada certamente seria a mais resistente de todo o reino. _

_Pertenceria ao imperador Uzumaki Segundo, 'tebbayo! Ele seria ainda mais invencível! E derrotaria o Imperador mala Uchiha! _

_- Tá bom, já podem parar de bater, o aço já está bem moldado. Eu disse pra parar, não respeitam mais as ordens do seu soberano? Plebeus, não se fazem mais como antigamente! _

_- Dá pra parar com esta merd* ou tá difícil? _

_Sendo completamente ignorado pelos seus súditos, o monarca decidiu tomar uma atitude séria a respeito. Levantou-se de seu confortável e fedido tapete real..._

_Peraí... Tapete?_

Novamente apertou os olhos, desta vez usando o punho para esfregá-los. O cenário digno de filmes históricos desaparecia, dando lugar a uma sala de estar embaçada que ele reconhecia, pouco à pouco. Tudo voltava ao presente, só o barulho do martelo é que...

Naruto massageou as têmporas, virou de lado e deu de cara com a frente do seu sofá. Estava sonhando, só assim pra ele ter um vocabulário tão rebuscado como aquele, à exceção do palavrão que escapou sem querer. Descobriu que o som capaz de estourar cabeças de vento como a dele não era nenhum martelo de ferreiro mas sim seu telefone, se esgoelando mais do que o alarme anti-furto que ele tinha instalado no carro há alguns dias.

Com preguiça de levantar, tateou todo o tapete ao redor, girando o corpo em busca do celular. Foi preciso uns bons minutos até ele perceber que não era a linha móvel e sim a fixa a responsável por todo aquele barulho zumbindo nos seus ouvidos. O loiro se arrastou pelo tapete por uns bons dois metros até a mesinha de telefone do lado esquerdo do sofá, e esticou o braço para tirá-lo do gancho.

- Quê? - Notem o ânimo ao atender.

_[ - Naruto?]_ - era o teme.

- Quê?

_[ - Tá dormindo ainda?]_

- Tô.

Após a resposta um silêncio quase mórbido se instalou, não fosse o princípio de ronco que Sasuke pôde ouvir claramente, mesmo com a linha chiada do jeito que estava. O Uchiha sorriu, vendo a oportunidade de vingar-se que surgia diante dele. Contou exatamente um minuto no relógio de pulso antes de soltar o grito a plenos pulmões:

_[ - NARUTO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!]_

Começou a rir do seu jeito baixo e convencido ao escutar o baque que indicava que além do susto, Naruto devia ter caído. A besta estava dormindo em pé!

Mal sabia ele que o som de tombo na verdade foi a testa do Uzumaki de encontro à base do sofá, justamente a parte mais dura do estofado, quando o seu grito acabou de vez com o sono do Uzumaki.

- Que é, KCT!

_[- Tá estressado é?]_

- Tô com uma ressaca filha da mãe... Nunca mais bebo uma gota de álcool nessa vida - fez a promessa de ano novo mais do que furada, só que alguns dias adiantado. Gritou pela esposa, ela saberia o nome daqueles comprimidos bons pra enxaqueca.

_[- Só nas próximas vidas, então] _- o Uchiha não deixava barato, qualquer deslize do amigo era motivo de chacota.

- Que dia é hoje? - perguntou o loiro completamente sem rumo.

_[- ...**ta que pariu... ]_ - _"Dai-me paciência!"_ Sasuke pediu aos céus_ - [ Ontem foi Natal, sua besta, e pra você nem se lembrar disso deve ter entornado até a água da privada.]_

- Feliz Natal pra você também, Teme - Naruto ia desligar o telefone, não estava com a menor paciência pra discutir com o teme, não enquanto a cabeça não parasse de latejar igual sino de capela.

_[- Espera aí, baka!]_ - Sasuke gritou - _[ - A Sakura tá aí?]_

- A mulher é sua ou minha? - Naruto replicou, em seguida Sasuke escutou o barulho de algo caindo e quebrando, seguindo de uma série de palavrões ao fundo que Naruto não diria se a delicada Hinata estivesse com ele, o que confirmou de vez suas suspeitas.

_[- E agora?]_

- Escorreguei numa coisa melequenta no tapete, caí e derrubei aquele vaso chinês da Hinata... Que cheiro de podre tá aqui!

_[ - Mas como é desastrado...]_

- Tô morto! Era o favorito dela... Hina-chaaaan, cadê você, Himeeee? Sol do meu kokoroooo...! - ser carinhoso era um jeito de contar a ela sobre o pequeno acidente com a peça de porcelana. Ainda não conhecia o lado explosivo da esposa, mas como todos tinham um, não desejaria ser ele a descobrir...

_[ - Ela não tá aí?]_

- Não sei... Acho que fiz alguma merd* ontem.

_[- Só ontem?]_

_[ - Parem com essa palhaçada e manda logo ele vir pra cá.]_ - Naruto pôde ouvir, ao longe, do outro lado da linha.

- Quem tá aí? É o teu bofe, é? - provocou, caindo na gargalhada.

_[- Não tenho bofe além de você, querido]_ - Sasuke replicou de propósito, e Naruto recomeçou o show de palavreado chulo no telefone que o Uchiha teve que interromper - _[ - É o Neji quem tá aqui. Parece que todos nós fizemos algo errado no Natal.]_

Naruto assoviou, só então entendendo aonde o amigo queria chegar. Se ele tivesse mesmo bebido o tanto que sua dor de cabeça parecia anunciar, e na presença da esposa, era certo de ter feito algo capaz de envergonhá-la.

- Daqui a pouco eu tô aí! - gritou, desligando apressado e em seguida e indo providenciar um banho frio pra cortar metade daquela ressaca.

Sabia que conforme a consciência voltasse, ela começaria a pesar também. Tinha que dar um jeito de consertar tudo antes que fosse tarde demais, conforme sentia que era.

* * *

Os fatos descritos acima ocorreram por volta de duas da tarde do dia 26. Era óbvio que a essa altura os maridos questionavam, já preocupados, o paradeiro de suas esposas. À exceção de Naruto, que passou todo o dia 25 dormindo aos pés do sofá e só percebeu que estava sozinho em casa depois que Sasuke o acordou. Acreditem, com o tanto que ele bebeu, não seria tão impossível assim.

Nesse meio tempo, um pouco afastado do burburinho natalino da cidade, mais precisamente na casa perto das montanhas que pertencia ao casal Uchiha, as três mulheres frustradas do capítulo anterior se reuniam em frente à lareira acesa. Cada qual acompanhada da sua xícara de chá de maracujá e biscoitos diversos dispostos numa elegante travessa. Estavam descalças e bastante à vontade, muito mais sorridentes do que algumas horas atrás. Munidas de canetas e pequenos caderninhos, faziam suas listas de presentes, tal qual as crianças costumavam fazer para entregar ao Papai Noel.

A diferença é que cada uma delas tinha o seu "Bom nada velhinho" específico, que deveriam atender pessoalmente cada um dos seus pedidos.

- Eu quero atenção - disse TenTen, iniciando a sua lista de prioridades.

- Quero responsabilidade - Hinata compartilhou seu desejo, rascunhando a lista no seu caderninho.

- Consciência - Sakura completou, anotando também aquela opção.

- Quero que ele tire férias - era o mais urgente, antes que a relação com Neji desandasse de vez, assim pensava TenTen - Só assim ele vai ter tempo pra nós.

- Quero que ele leve às coisas mais a sério. Adoro o jeito despojado dele, mas é preciso saber dosar isso - A Hyuuga explicou bem aquele pedido. Um pouco mais de responsabilidade não faria mal ao seu marido.

- Quero carinho, tô carente... - Sakura emendou o pedido com uma careta que era pra ser triste, não fosse ela aquela que começou a rir, puxando as outras junto - Mas nós temos que concordar que uma coisa em particular é a que faz mais falta. É o mais urgente!

- E o que é? - indagou Hinata.

- Sexo - respondeu prontamente a Haruno.

- Sexo - concordou TenTen - Mal lembro o que é isso.

- Bem... É... - Hinata começou a gaguejar, instantaneamente seus dedos indicadores começaram a bater um no outro, denunciando seu acanhamento que permanecia mesmo anos depois da mudança de estado civil - Não tenho do que reclamar... Naruto é bem... Ativo - falou a última palavra o mais baixo possível.

- Aquele tarado - TenTen xingou o marido da amiga - Corrompendo a nossa doce e inocente Hinata.

- Naruto é um sem vergonha! Sempre foi! Não dá descanso pra Hina, mas também não faz por merecer o que tem - Sakura, obviamente, protestou. Hinata gemeu e escondeu o rosto atrás das mãos, morta de vergonha e esperando um buraco aparecer pra se enfiar dentro.

- Gomen...

- Ora, não se desculpe! Bom, ao menos uma de nós não está na seca. Fico feliz por você - Sakura avaliou a sorte da amiga.

- Idem. Você não tá subindo pelas paredes como eu estou - TenTen reclamou. Neji, quando sabia que ela estava enraivecida com ele, não tentava seduzi-la pra consumar o ato. Por outro lado, nem quando ela só faltava gritar que estava disposta. Era ela quem vinha demonstrando maior interesse há meses, e a constatação a desanimou um pouco. Pensou até que não era mais atraente aos olhos do marido, mas isso logo passou. Neji continuava carinhoso com ela, só não estava... Bem, adaptando isso ao futebol, pode-se dizer que Neji estava sozinho na cara do gol mas não estava muito afim de tirar o marcador do zero à zero, ainda que o time dele estivesse ameaçado de cair pra segunda divisão.

- O que tá anotando aí, TenTen? - perguntou Sakura, já que a amiga não esboçava reação alguma enquanto escrevia.

- Um "3 vezes ao dia" ao lado de "sexo".

- Uau, a TenTen vai matar o Neji! - Sakura riu alto.

- Não. Só vou fazê-lo retomar a rotina à qual ele me acostumou - disse, sentindo uma pontinha de orgulho no meio de toda aquela confusão sentimental.

- Bons tempos... Apesar de que, depois do casamento, perdi em quantidade, mas ganhei em qualidade... - Sakura também sentia falta de um tempinho a sós com o marido, embora entendesse o tamanho da responsabilidade que ele tinha no trabalho - Taí, vou botar férias na minha lista também.

- Eu vou por na minha também - falou a Hyuuga - Talvez devêssemos viajar juntas, depois do saldo que esse fim de ano tiver.

- E vai ser o melhor, meninas!! - TenTen se levantou do tapete - Terminaram a lista? - As outras mulheres afirmaram - Ótimo!

TenTen tomou a iniciativa de se postar em frente ao notebook. Logo Neji seria o primeiro a receber um e-mail muito especial...

* * *

Bem diferente da alegria na rodinha feminina, os respectivos maridos das mulheres acima se reuniram no apartamento do Uchiha cerca de duas horas depois, num silêncio que já durava pelo menos uns dez minutos. Mas é claro, Naruto tinha ido assaltar a geladeira do amigo, por isso a quietude reinava sem concorrência.

Pouco depois o loiro retornou muito satisfeito com a boca suja de panettone e com uma bandejinha cheia de rabanadas, iguaria que Sakura estava experimentando para a ceia de Natal. Como era doce demais, Sasuke não apreciou a novidade.

_"Eu devia ter pelo menos reconhecido o esforço dela em preparar algo novo, mesmo que eu não tenha gostado..."_ - Sasuke era só mais um ali que lamentava a falta de tato na noite de Natal com a esposa - Sou um idiota - murmurou pra si, mas os ouvidos do Uzumaki estavam bem atentos.

- _Concordof_ - Naruto imediatamente apresentou seu apoio à opinião de Sasuke sobre si mesmo, mas de boca cheia, o que resultou numa nuvem de farelo adocicado na direção dos amigos, que se cobriram como podiam já que a matraca loira não parava de mastigar e falar, demonstrando o quão longe estava ele dos bons modos à mesa - _Vofê é uma bestaf quadradaf._

- Vira pro outro lado, baka! - Sasuke jogou uma das almofadas no Uzumaki - Nota-se o mau gosto da sua prima, hein Neji! - disse ao Hyuuga.

- Eu sei. Acredito que Hinata tenha casado pelo sexo, porque não vejo outra razão pra ela ter escolhido isso aí pra marido - Neji limpou os farelos da jaqueta jeans e até no seu cabelo sedoso - Ou vai ver que é a porr* do amor, cego, surdo e drogado - resmungou, bem mais irritado do que o que costumava demonstrar. Não só pelo Uzumaki, mas por toda a situação natalina nada feliz que ele vivia.

- Pelo menos disso minha Hime não tem o que reclamar, como a TenTen conta pra ela.

- Não é da sua conta, fracassado! - Neji voou em cima de Naruto, mas foi contido por Sasuke ao perceber a briga feia prestes a começar na sala do seu apartamento. Uma lasca naqueles móveis recém comprados e Sakura o caparia, sem dúvida.

- Ei, ei! Eu tenho culpa se a sua mulher vem se queixar pra minha que você não dá no couro faz tempo? Vai reclamar com ela! - Naruto se defendeu, mas o sorriso zombeteiro mostrava que ele gostava de ver como o circo pegava fogo. Mas como gostava de provocar, não se contentou enquanto não viu o palhaço morrer queimado - Ou melhor, faz o serviço direito! Precisa de aulas?

- Filho duma pu... - Neji quase perdeu a compostura. Conversa de homem é sempre assim, com esse vocabulário rebuscado, tão cheio de respeito mútuo, dessa fraternidade invejável... - Vem aqui pra eu te mostrar uma coisa, seu vagabundo! - o Hyuuga conseguiu se soltar do Uchiha e saiu atrás do Uzumaki, que contornou o sofá, e de novo, e de novo... Os dois davam voltas ao redor do estofado, Neji com fogo nos olhos brancos, antes sempre tão sérios, e Naruto se escangalhando de rir, fazendo caretas pro Hyuuga que não conseguiu alcançá-lo nem quando ele pulou por cima do sofá. Neji tentou fazer o mesmo, mas Sasuke conseguiu segurá-lo novamente.

- Vamos para com essa merd* que não isso aqui não é a casa da mãe não, ***alho! Nem é pra isso que estamos aqui! - Sasuke gritou, e largou Neji, que parecia de volta à razão com a bronca - E Naruto, vê se fecha essa boca de bueiro que não sai nada daí que preste!

Naruto ia contra-argumentar, mas calou-se. Lembrou da situação que tinha que ajeitar pra que ficasse de bem com a esposa. Por mais babaca que fosse, estava na cara que se ela estava sumida a todo aquele tempo, era porque estava aborrecida com ele.

_"Se a Hina voltar pra mim eu nunca mais bebo! Agora é sério!"_ - prometeu de novo, certo de que poderia cumprir. Ele sempre cumpria com suas promessas, não seria tão trabalhoso assim dar conta de mais aquela.

Só ficavam fora dessa lista aquelas feitas no fim do ano, quando a taxa de álcool no sangue estava tão alta que o confundiriam com um alambique.

- Acabou a (insira uma letra p aqui) utaria? - perguntou um Sasuke muito mais alterado e desbocado do que normalmente ficaria. Os nervos do Uchiha não estavam em seus melhores dias. A falta de um sinal de vida de sua esposa a quase dois dias, desde que acordou sozinho no sofá da sala - E ele nem sabia o porquê - acabou com o pouco de paciência que ele possuía. E encheu de dúvidas a cabeça do Uchiha tão ciumento quanto orgulhoso.

- Não se meta aonde não foi chamado - Neji ameaçou uma ultima vez o "primo", voltando ao seu lugar de origem. No caminho, escorregou e quase foi ao chão, mas o braço do sofá salvou sua retaguarda do tombo. Sabem aquelas rabanadas que Naruto trazia numa bandejinha? Pois é, na hora do sufoco, voou doce pra tudo quanto é lado, e a sola do sapato italiano do Hyuuga tinha acabado de encontrar uma delas.

Naruto segurou o riso, apesar de ser bem difícil ao ver a cara do Hyuuga depois de quase se esborrachar bonito.

- Bom, agora que os ânimos não estão mais exaltados... - Sasuke se sentou numa poltrona. Segundos depois lançou um olhar assassino para o único loiro entre eles, ao sentir algo gelado com cheiro de canela e de textura macia no exato lugar onde ele havia se sentado - Naruto...

- Que foi? Quê que eu fiz agora? - Naruto engoliu em seco quando o amigo o olhou, de um jeito bastante ameaçador.

- Esquece - Sasuke deixou pra depois cobrar daquele baka os gastos com a lavanderia - Ouçam, todos aqui já devem saber que nossas mulheres estão juntas nesse sumiço coletivo...

- Estão? - Naruto era o mais desinformado do trio - A TenTen sumiu também?

- Kamisama tenha piedade das futuras gerações... - Neji estapeou a testa com o raciocínio lento do Uzumaki, esperando que a providência divina não falhasse e tomasse o devido cuidado na hora de misturar os genes da sua prima com os daquele estrupício que ela chamava de marido.

Sasuke praguejou baixo, tentando controlar a respiração conforme Sakura dizia ser útil para relaxar - Sim, ela, a Sakura e a Hinata saíram de casa esta manhã sem nos falar nada, e como até agora nenhuma delas fez contato... Pegou no tranco agora?

- Nós estragamos a noite de natal delas, cada um do seu modo - Neji resumiu a situação - Eu não dei muita atenção ao jantar que ela fez pra nós dois. Tenho trabalhado tanto que cheguei moído em casa, e acabei caindo de sono.

_"E do jeito que eu acordei, praticamente todo vestido, não devo ter dado o outro tipo de atenção que ela esperava."_ - lamentou em pensamento o Hyuuga. A esposa nada tinha a ver com os problemas da empresa, mas o fato era que aquilo estava tomando tempo demais dele, tempo esse que ele deveria dedicar a ela.

E ao projeto que tinham pros próximos meses. Aquilo era o que mais preocupava a mente afiada de Neji.

- Eu acho que exagerei na confiança de que a Sakura sabe se virar sem mim. Não fiz nada pra ajudar com os preparativos da ceia de ontem - Sasuke comentou aquilo que ele achava ser o seu erro - Achei que ela pudesse dar conta, não entendo nada dessas coisas.

- Que desculpa... - Neji falou - Pelo menos enxugar a louça você sabe, não?

- Ele tá pior do que o Shikamaru - Naruto comparou o amigo Uchiha ao Nara, o maior preguiçoso de toda a história do Japão. Se bem que a esposa dele tinha conseguido alguns progressos, coisa de menos de um por cento. Mas que já era alguma coisa.

- Você não pode falar muito... - Neji referiu-se ao parente que Hinata lhe deu - É um tremendo boêmio.

Naruto respondeu baixando a cabeça, já que Neji não estava tão errado em pensar daquele jeito - Putz, ontem eu devo ter pagado um mico do tamanho do Monte Fuji. Aquele velho maldito; fica me incentivando ao vício! - praguejou Naruto contra o padrinho, que desde o capítulo anterior devia sentir suas orelhas queimando, de tanto _"carinho" _com que se referiam à sua pessoa.

- Que eu saiba Jiraiya-san não foi convidado para a ceia na residência dos Hyuuga - Sasuke estranhou aquilo, sabia que o velho bebum era persona-non-grata nos domínios dos Hyuugas. Lembrava vagamente do vexame no dia do casamento de Naruto e Hinata. Algo como um velho bêbado xeretando no banheiro feminino...

- Nunca foi. O que nos leva à conclusão de que o Naruto já estava bêbado bem antes de ter se encontrado com ele, sabe-se lá onde - Neji imaginava o tamanho da vergonha que a prima passara na presença do pai. Naruto não era nem de longe, do lado avesso ou de qualquer lado que fosse, o tipo de genro que Hiashi esperava de nenhuma de suas filhas.

- Ele chegou lá em casa, isso eu lembro - Naruto aos poucos se recordava de todo acontecido, por meio de cenas ainda distorcidas. Isso lhe dava uma idéia do quanto tinha consumido de bebida, se acendessem um palito perto dele ele explodiria o quarteirão todo - Mas eu já não tava muito legal. Ainda não tô - o Uzumaki alisou a barriga, sentindo uma movimentação estranha abaixo do estômago.

- Quer um comprimido? - Sasuke ofereceu, o amigo tinha cara de quem ainda passava mal pelo exagero etílico.

- Não, eu tomei um quando saí... - Naruto sentiu outra pontada na barriga, enquanto tentava falar o nome do remédio que havia tomado. Após algumas tentativas, foi Neji quem conseguiu identificar o medicamento.

- Mas isso é laxante! - exclamou o Hyuuga, sem acreditar em como alguém sem noção como Naruto ainda não tinha conseguido se matar por engano.

- E o que é que é isso? - perguntou o loiro ao ouvir o nome que nem saberia pronunciar, sentindo mais uma pontada no intestino, seguida de uns sons estranhos e uma reviravolta repentina e inesperada naquela mesma região. Uma força impossível de ser contida.

- Já vai descobrir - Sasuke riu quando o amigo fez uma careta de desespero e se embrenhou pelo corredor, indo às pressas para o seu banheiro, atender ao chamado da natureza - Vê se não interdita aí, hein!

- Meu kami... - Neji reclamou - Bom, vamos esperar ele voltar ou você já tem uma idéia? Eu já tenho uma.

- E o que é?

- Acho que vamos precisar de uma ajuda feminina - falou, e Sasuke torceu o nariz - É obvio que nós temos que fazer alguma coisa pra compensar nossos erros. Eu conheço os gostos da TenTen, mas admito que tem coisas que eu não saberia nem por onde começar.

- Isso é verdade. Eu não sei nada sobre organizar jantares, por exemplo. Mas à que se refere, exatamente?

- Não sei, depende de cada uma delas, Sasuke. O que a tua mulher anda querendo ultimamente? - Neji pôs-se a pensar para ajudar os amigos. Ele já tinha certeza absoluta do que sua esposa desejava dele. Ou assim acreditava.

- Um presente? - Sasuke arriscou a mais óbvia das possibilidades, e a menos útil delas - Sei lá, ajuda também!

- E eu vou saber o que a tua mulher quer? Uchiha, pare de andar com o Naruto por uns tempos, já está te contagiando.

Enquanto a dupla de gênios discutia as opções disponíveis, e Naruto ainda não tinha voltado da guerra que travava no banheiro do Uchiha, Neji pegou seu notebook. Estava esperando um e-mail importante de um de seus sócios, sobre a finalização de um projeto que lhe sugou até o sangue nos últimos meses. Planejava resolver aquele empecilho antes do término do ano e assim tirar um tempo pra si, pra passar com TenTen. Se tudo desse certo, bem antes disso teria disposição pra matar as saudades daquela morena teimosa que o deixava louco desde que se conheceram. Também tinha algo para ela, ainda inacabado.

_"Sinto tanto a sua falta..." _- lembrou-se do sorriso de TenTen que andava ausente pra ele, e coincidentemente o nome dela apareceu dentre os e-mails na sua caixa de entrada. Foi o primeiro que abriu, claro.

Estático, leu a mensagem deixada por sua querida e adorada esposa.

E esperta como uma raposa também.

_"Ohayo, amor..."_

**Continua...**

**Próximo capítulo: Champanhe melancólico**

* * *

Capítulo betado por **Sue Dii**. (Obrigada, maninha! *-*)

Weee! Capítulo 2 on! Espero que gostem, no próximo veremos os e-mails que as meninas mandaram para seus queridinhos. ^^

Será que até lá o Narutinho sai do banheiro? Coitado, dor de barriga em pleno Natal é castigo demais... *pessoa que fala com conhecimento de causa* Ç___Ç

-

-

**Reviews! **

**Sue Dii:**

Gêmea beta querida! *aperta de novo*

Nhááá, fim de ano tem que terminar "up"! Nada como um besteirol pra relaxar do corre-corre desses dias. XDD

(Tô salvando meu próprio fim de ano aqui *-*)

Esses homens são uns imprestáveis! (Gostosos, mas imprestáveis). Eles tem mesmo que reparar a Kgada que fizeram, e não vai ser nada fácil! MUAHAHHAHEUAAAA

Obrigada pela betagem grátis e pelo review, maninha! *-* Alegrou meu fim de ano também. (E você ainda vai trabalhar mais um pouco. XDDD)

Kissus. =**

Jaa! ^^

--

--

**feliz natal! \o/ (Que nick animado! )**

Olá!

Que bom que gostou. ^^ Pois é, os meninos estão bem bakas aqui, mas tenha esperança que eles vão ajeitar tudo até o Reveillon!

A Ino eu não sei, a loira tá feliz lá no cruzeiro dela... Quem sabe ela não dá as caras?

O Neji está tramando algo... Mas não é medo de ter que trocar fraldas, não. XDDD

Todos vão dar o seu jeito de consertar essa siituação. o/ E o Sasuke tá precisando de um puxão de orelhas mesmo, quem sabe o mano dele não aparece pra fazer esse serviço?

Obrigada por comentar, espero que goste da continuação. ^^

Bjo!

---------------

---------------

Até o cap 3! o/ Feliz Natal!

**Bjos da Suna! **


	3. Champanhe melancólico

**Crônicas de um fim de ano tragicômico**

**Capítulo 3 - Champanhe melancólico**

* * *

27 de Dezembro, domingo. Meio dia e alguma coisa.

Uma fina nevasca começava na região perto das montanhas do Japão, esfriando ainda mais o clima no fim do ano. Entretanto, o coração de uma jovem casada permanecia irrequieto pela apreensão, que não a deixava relaxar a mente. Deixar seu marido sozinho por tanto tempo não lhe parecia mais a melhor das idéias...

Não quando a idade mental dele era, no máximo, a mesma de uma criança de oito, nove anos. Que não saberia se virar com algumas necessidades básicas, como prover seu alimento. Ele mal sabia ligar o microondas sem causar um acidente! Cuidar sozinho daquela casa enorme seria o mesmo que condená-lo à forca!

Isso também levantava outra questão.

Ainda teria sua casa de pé quando voltasse?

- Estou preocupada...

A declaração sofrida partiu de Hinata, bastante incomodada com o silêncio ao seu redor. Não o silêncio em si, pois o apreciava nos momentos de meditação, mas o atual que se fazia no lugar onde se encontrava. Toda aquela quietude só servia para lhe dar pensamentos conflitantes, nem um pouco seguros...

- Nota-se - Sakura, que lixava as unhas compridas do modo mais distraído possível, respondeu ao primeiro resmungo depois de umas boas horas de monotonia.

Ainda reunidas na casa da Sra. Uchiha, as três mulheres antes revoltadas já haviam esgotado o estoque de coisas de mulherzinha a se fazer em tempo livre: Desde à manicure até a leitura de romances e revistas de fofocas, e claro, a auto-permissão de comer tudo que quisessem sem se importar com as malditas calorias. No momento, dividiam uma garrafa de champanhe, mas o efeito da bebida ainda não tinha sido o bastante para acalmar tantos corações desgovernados pela expectativa.

O que acabava se materializando em forma de medo, irritação e esboços de pés de galinha em faces muito joviais. O terceiro item não era nada bom...

- Estou entediada - Sakura jogou de lado a revista feminina que folheava sem realmente ler a uns bons minutos... Já tinha aquelas "dicas milagrosas para o corpo perfeito" mais do que decoradas, testadas e reprovadas, então lê-las outra vez seria puro enchimento de linguiça... - Acho que desacostumamos à não ter o que fazer. Que decadência...

- Meninas! - TenTen ainda reunia um pouco da animação do lugar, e se esforçava para passá-las às amigas - O que é isso agora? É natural estarmos assim, ansiosas. Eles ainda não nos responderam... Ainda!

- Por isso estou preocupada. Já passou mais um dia...

- Hinata, o Naruto não vai te trocar por outra só porque você reclamou de alguma coisa! - TenTen falou, já de pé e com as mãos na cintura. Não era aquela a ideia de diversão e descanso que tinha em mente quando combinaram aquele plano - Quantas vezes na vida você já fez isso? Nenhuma?

- Bem... - Hinata emudeceu, justamente por não se lembrar de ter discordado alguma vez do marido. De fato, se ele estivesse bem e feliz, ela também estaria. Que coisa... Talvez fosse uma esposa devotada demais, no fim das contas...

- E você, Sakura - TenTen agora apontou para a amiga de cabelo rosado, com um ar _blasé_, de quem não parecia se importar com o que acontecia à sua volta. Aquele Uchiha _maledetto_ já influenciava até as expressões da mulher, vê se pode! - Vai lixar essas unhas até chegar nos cotovelos? Acorda pra vida, não é possível que o Sasuke não saiba nem comprar um panettone e uma água com gás pra vocês brindarem o ano novo! Deixa ele tomar a frente alguma vez!

- Você fala, fala, mas nós sabemos que também está preocupada com o seu Neji! - Sakura revidou na mesma hora, também porque a amiga tinha certa razão em suas palavras. Como a verdade no dos outros é refresco, e o dela "ardeu" bastante com aquela bronca... - Vai dizer se não está aí, se roendo toda, sem saber se ele tem descansado direito esses dias?

- Não. Não vou negar isso - TenTen sacudiu a cabeça, por hora afastando os pensamentos cuidadosos - Mas eu confio no meu marido, sei que mesmo que ele não se saia bem nessa tarefa que lhes demos, vai pelo menos tentar. E os outros também. Eles não iriam nos ignorar depois de tudo que fizemos. E ainda fazemos por eles, todos os dias.

O discurso da Sra. Hyuuga parecia reanimar as duas mulheres. Era verdade que estavam inquietas com o que seus maridinhos poderiam estar aprontando, principalmente por serem aquelas que os melhor conheciam.

Por isso que "o que quer que saísse dali" deixava Sakura e Hinata com medo de conferir os resultados daquela ideia de TenTen. A cozinha não era um lugar onde eles pudessem demonstrar qualquer talento, não se resolvessem usar panelas e facas fiadas.

_"E se acenderem o fogão? OMG!" _

Apesar de ver a dúvida ainda presente nos olhos das amigas, TenTen persistia. Elas precisavam confiar, assim como ela estava fazendo com Neji. Entregar tudo, e que saísse da vontade de Kami-sama...

- Sejam mais otimistas, deem esse voto de confiança pra eles - pediu. Também porque queria dar um sacode naquelas duas, antes que acabassem pirando. Uma nova ideia já se manifestava na "caixinha de surpresas usando coques" - Já sei de algo que vai animar esses nossos dias de ansiedade!

A alegria iluminou o rosto de TenTen, e logo contagiou as outras meninas com o novo passo daquele plano. Impossível se não fosse assim, se a Pucca conseguiu até dobrar o sisudo Hyuuga Neji...

- Precisamos de um aliado!

A morena pegou o celular, sabendo pra quem deveria ligar se quisesse saber o paradeiro de seu estimado maridinho olhar de gelo. Por mais que Neji negasse, não seria a primeira vez que pediria a ajuda dele quando sentisse a corda apertar.

- Lee? Feliz Natal, querido!

_"Yosh!"_

* * *

Algumas horas depois, no lar do Hyuuga supracitado...

Como o combinado pelas garotas, cada marido recebeu o seu e-mail especial. A mensagem era basicamente a mesma, com alguns poucos pontos particulares de cada esposa. Neji mantinha aberto o e-mail que recebeu na tarde anterior, relendo-o em busca de uma ideia sem chance para falhas.

A reação muda dos homens ao receberem suas mensagens ditou o restante do tempo gasto na casa do Uchiha, cujo queixo ainda devia permanecer no chão. Nenhum dos três soube de cara o quê responder, portanto decidiram não comunicá-las antes de chegarem a uma decisão em comum.

O que só os fazia perder tempo. Culpa do Uchiha, claro.

Sasuke era o pior de todos, demonstrava relutância com a cobrança feita por Sakura; em outros momentos admitia a própria falha. Dos três, era ele o "cego" mais perdido naquele tiroteio.

Já Naruto foi o primeiro a aceitar a proposta de Hinata, sem nem saber direito do que se tratava. O efeito amnésia provocado pela bebedeira tinha passado por completo, e ele já era capaz de recordar seus feitos dignos de nota durante a ceia de Natal na casa do sogro. Ou seja, a barra dele estava suja não só com a esposa, mas com o resto da família também. Pobre ser...

Já Neji também acataria o pedido da esposa. Ela tinha razão de reclamar e ele conhecia cada uma dessas razões, mesmo porque TenTen nunca fez questão de esconder nada dele.

...

_"Ohayo, meu amor!_

_Já deve ter percebido que eu não estou nada satisfeita com a noite de Natal que tivemos. Pior, sequer tivemos uma, não é?_

_Não quero que pense que estou com raiva de você, entendo seu lado, sempre entendi o quão pesado é o seu trabalho. Por isso, acho que pelo menos uma folguinha você __vai __tirar né? É por uma boa causa, deixo nas suas mãos o que vai ser do nosso Reveillon, e consequentemente, do nosso futuro juntos, que eu espero ser o melhor nesse novo ano que começará em poucos dias. Conto com você, amor. _

_PS: Estou com a Sakura e a sua prima, não se preocupe que eu não te trocaria por ninguém mais. Não é fácil achar um maridinho inteligente e gostoso como o meu. ;)_

_Aishiteru sempre,_

_TenTen"_

_..._

Indo direto ao assunto. Havia de tudo um pouco naquela mensagem: Elogios, declarações de amor, e até uma ameaça, bem explícita naquela ordem de tirar uma folga por eles. Em suma: Um desafio.

Ou era assim que ele entendia.

TenTen era mesmo a raposa mais esperta que ele conhecia.

Abaixo da mensagem, ela avisava que tinha uma listinha de pedidos para ele, mas que entregaria pessoalmente na noite de Reveillon. A conhecendo bem como conhecia, Neji sabia que nada da tal lista teria algum valor monetário, mas sim emocional. Tinha quase certeza de qual seria o pedido número um...

Exausto de tentar encontrar uma outra solução para aquela pendenga, Neji aceitou o desafio. Não existia outra opção além dessa. Nem os outros poderiam escolher algo diferente.

* * *

Naruto chegou em casa por volta das cinco da tarde daquele domingo, depois de caçar um restaurante aberto nas proximidades para almoçar e pegar o jantar daquela noite. Não que ele não pudesse preparar algo, nessas horas o miojo de cada dia vinha a calhar. Além de ser seu único talento culinário. Mas sentia falta de comer algo diferente, algo que tivesse gosto de comida caseira como a que a esposa fazia. Tudo bem que nem de longe aquela quentinha fosse boa como as refeições preparadas por Hinata, mas por hora quebraria alguns galhos.

_"Dois dias e eu estou com saudades do rango da minha mulher... "_ - ao que parecia o próprio Naruto admitia o caso perdido que ele era.

Ao entrar e tirar os sapatos sujos de neve, deixou a quentinha sobre a mesinha de centro. O pacote cuidadosamente embrulhado num papel verde escuro e deixado sobre o sofá continuava sendo a primeira coisa em que os olhos se fixavam na sala de visitas. O presente de sua esposa para ele, como indicava o pequeno cartão preso ao embrulho.

Ele não iria olhar! Manteria a promessa; só abriria o presente quando Hinata estivesse ali com ele de novo. E assim seria, 'tebbayo!

Só precisava esperar mais um pouco, senão iria pessoalmente até a casa do Teme para fazer ele tomar uma atitude. Nem que tivesse que arrebentar o orgulho do Uchiha a socos, junto com aquela cara de enjoado com o almoço que ele tinha.

_"Teme, teme... Essa teimosia só vai te atrapalhar com a Sakura-chan...E a nós todos também."_

O loiro não era tão baka quanto a fama que lhe deram. Só o Uchiha ainda não tinha percebido aquilo.

* * *

Já na casa do Uchiha acima ameaçado, a indecisão estranhamente ocupava sua mente afiada, já que ele era alguém que se gabava de suas escolhas firmes, sem espaço para questionamentos idiotas.

Resumindo, ele sempre sabia o que fazer, o que não acontecia agora. As tais perguntas bakas se multiplicavam com a mesma eficiência dos coelhos, ao ponto de Sasuke não conseguir imaginar mais nada além dos vários nós de marinheiro em que seus neurônios se transformaram.

Mesmo reconhecendo sua parcela de culpa pelo fracasso natalino com sua esposa, ele não gostou de ter recebido aquele e-mail que mais lhe parecia uma intimação. Sentindo-se solitário demais dentro da enorme casa, onde cada cantinho tinha o toque dela, fosse na decoração ou no perfume que ela tinha, o Uchiha turrão estava perto de enlouquecer de vez. Foram necessárias as últimas doses do champanhe encomendado por Sakura para brindarem o Natal até que ele visse que não teria jeito; se quisesse sua mulher de volta - e queria - teria que providenciar o que ela tinha lhe pedido. Ou ordenado, que seja!

Depois de comer um pouco do que sobrou da ceia e sentir o gosto amargo da culpa recheando cada coisa que mastigava, Sasuke se decidiu. Pegou o telefone para ligar para o Hyuuga, que havia dito já ter algo em mente.

Eles iam conseguir. Eram os melhores, por isso elas os escolheram.

E ele era melhor ainda! Sakura não perderia por esperar!

Antes de digitar o número de Neji, eis que a campainha soou na sala de estar. Sabendo que a esposa apressada que ele tinha vivia se esquecendo de levar as chaves, e também ansioso pelo retorno dela aos seus braços, foi correndo abrir a porta.

Contudo a figura que encontrou não era nem um pouco sexy aos seus olhos, e a ansiedade teve morte súbita tamanho o desgosto. Não esperava vê-lo nem tão cedo, com aquele ar de "eu sou mais velho e tenho razão, você não", do tipo que lhe daria conselhos muito "úteis"... Isso depois de acabar com a moral dele, como sempre fazia.

_"Que merd*, pra afundar ainda mais o barco furado em que estou..." _- resmungou para si, dando passagem para o visitante entrar no seu apartamento.

O duro era saber que ele quase sempre tinha razão.

- Que faz aqui, _aniki_?

* * *

Neji recolocou o fone no gancho depois de falar com o Uzumaki, ambos estavam esperando pela confirmação de que Sasuke tomaria parte no plano. Cada minuto que perdiam com o Uchiha cabeça dura iria interferir nas suas ações, cujo desenrolar ele já tinha quase todo pronto na sua mente. Só não tinha começado ainda por ter certeza absoluta de que Sasuke não iria deixar aquilo pra lá.

Eles iriam preparar a melhor cerimônia de ano novo sem qualquer ajuda por parte de suas esposas, mas fariam algo que as deixaria de cara no chão. E ele ainda tinha algo especial prestes a sair do forno para dar à sua esposa. TenTen ficaria surpresa com o exemplar de marido que tinha, e ao ver do que ele era capaz.

_"Você nem imagina o que te espera, querida..." _- pensava, confiante do sucesso de sua ideia, enquanto discava o número da casa de um velho amigo de faculdade. Era humilhante ter que chegar a tal ponto, mas o que fazer se não tinha mais nenhuma outra opção disponível? Teria de recorrer a alguém que dizia entender o coração das mulheres... E que estava lhe devendo uma ajuda. Uma não; várias.

_"Sinto que vou me arrepender disso..."_

* * *

- Meninas, olhem isso!

TenTen chamou Hinata e Sakura que largaram o filme que assistiam pra ver o que a morena queria mostrar. O torpedo enviado por Rock Lee sobre um certo amigo cabeludo precisando de ajuda apareceu no visor do celular de TenTen, o que fez ambas segurarem o riso.

- Não falei? Meu marido é tão previsível... A nossa sintonia é das boas!

- Acho que vou ligar pro meu cunhado. Algo me diz que ele deve saber algo a respeito do Sasuke.

- Eu não sei, talvez seja melhor esperar... Afinal, eles estão juntos nisso, não é? Se perceberem nossas intenções, acabarão desistindo.

- Eles não vão fazer isso, Hinata - TenTen falou, com uma convicção inabalável, completado com um berro de pura alegria quando o celular vibrou de novo - Yay! Lee acaba de me mandar outra mensagem!

O novo torpedo contava algo sobre uma reunião de homens maduros para aconselhar os mais jovens na árdua caminhada que era a vida conjugal... Pelo título, já era possível saber quem foi o idealizador.

Algo que sem dúvida as meninas iriam querer saber de cada detalhe!

E o passarinho verde sobrancelhudo estaria a postos para cada boletim de notícias! Yosh!

**Continua...**

**Próximo capítulo: Conselhos e bolo de nozes**

* * *

aniki - irmão mais velho

aishiteru - te amo (mas não sei se é essa a tradução literal XDD)

* * *

Yo!

Capítulo 3 curtinho... . Espero que estejam gostando da fic. *-*

**Reviews:**

**-**

**Sue Dii:**

Dango beta! *corre*

Coitado do Naruto, ele é daquele tipo que é fraco pra bebida, mas faz questão de beber, mesmo que passe vergonha. --' Acho que depois dessa dor de barriga não programada, ele toma tendência.

O Sasuke tá com medo daquele ditado, "Quando os gatos saem, os ratos fazem a festa." Mas ele tem razão de temer, só com o cunhado que ele deu pra Sakura já é motivo o suficiente. (Itachi! *0*) Melhor que o "bofe" dele. XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Epa! O Neji não! XDD Ele tem razões pra não estar comparecendo como se deve... Além do trabalho, claro.

Mesmo assim os três vão sofrer! XD

Obrigada pelo review, maninha. E prepare-se pra trabalhar mais um pouco esse mês. \o/

Kissus. =**

-

-

**Prisma:**

Dango Azul! *corre também*

Pois é, dessa vez o site trabalhou direito. Se bem que aqui ele continua tartarugando. ¬¬

Ah, as saudosas rabanadas... (Já acabaram aqui X__X). Bom, pelo menos no ano novo, né? Senão de que adianta esperar o ano todo? \o/

Tadinho do Naruto... Bêbado é assim mesmo, não sabe o que faz (o que geralmente não presta). A ressaca é o castigo, mas a lerdeza dele é natural mesmo. XD

Homens não crescem. ¬¬ Mas é engraçado ver as kgadas em que eles se metem portão pouco. XDD

Essas listas delas, só no ano novo mesmo. Acho que teremos mais queixos caindo na hora da virada. O.O

Ownnnnnnn... *momento Suna derretendo* Obrigada Dango Azul. Você é uma das poucas que combina "Suna" e "seriedade" num mesmo parágrafo. XDDD Mas eu fico feliz de estar conseguindo manter o nível em fics com gêneros diferentes. *-*

Vamos tomar chá de bambu pra crescer! \o/ *blergh*

Obrigada pelo coment. *feliz*

Kissus Dango Sister Azul prima =**

-

-

**Haruno Melonie:**

Oiê! \o/

Obrigada! Continuarei logo sim, essa é uma fic mais rapidinha. XD

É uma tristeza mesmo... Mas faz parte deles serem desatentos assim. Haja paciência e amor pras meninas não desistirem deles. --'

Mas eles valem alguma coisa, logo eles não mostrar o quanto. \o/

Obrigada mesmo por comentar, pelos elogios, adorei saber que ganhei mais uma leitora. *-*

Bjo! =*

-

-

**feliz ano-novo \o/:**

Olá!

XDD O Naruto só não é imprestável na hora de "comparecer", o resto... Mas o Neji também tem o seu valor, ele só está... cansado. --'

Será que é fácil pra Sakura... Sei não, vagabundo do jeito que o Sasuke tá sendo... O.O

Coitado, você ainda quer ver a vergonha do Naruto em detalhes? XDDD Melhor observar os novos micos que ainda virão, mesmo que não alcoólicos. XD

Feliz ano novo, e obrigada pelo review. *-*

Bjo!

-

-

**Uchiha Yuuki:**

Yuuki! \o/ *corre de novo*

Obrigada. *-* Ah, eu acho que tudo muito perfeitinho também acaba ficando uma chatice... Gosto desses altos e baixos nos casais, fica mais real, emocionante... (E dependendo do ponto de vista, até mais engraçado. XD)

Fora que as festas dessa época são um prato cheio pra situações desse gênero. Tanto que algumas coisas aqui são baseadas em fatos reais. --'

Bebum em festa de família é quase tão fundamental quanto cerveja e churrasco. É impossível uma festa em que não haja pelo menos um pé de cana. (Eu nunca vi. '-')

O Naruto vacilou com a Hinata... Mas acho que nem vai ser preciso os comprimidinhos de tendência. O laxante já fez boa parte do serviço de conscientização. .'

Se eu fosse a TenTen, não estaria nada satisfeita (ainda mais pelo marido em questão ser o Neji). Mas... Neji tem uma boa razão pra estar tão exausto, é um trabalhinho extra que ele tá fazendo...

Castrar? O.O E o que seria do Projeto Chibi Hyuuga 2010? Faz assim, castra o Sasuke pra ele servir de exemplo. XD

Yuuki do meu kokoro, muito obrigada pelo carinho nas palavras. *-* Deixa comigo, não pararei enquanto a fabriquinha de idéias toscas aqui estiver na ativa. XD (E a senhora não pare também, és uma das poucas que ainda me fazer ler no FF)

Bjo no kokoro, até logo. *-*

-

-

**KkSs:**

Yo!

Ah, que bom! Minha fic é amedorada pelos leitores. XDDD

Obrigada, fico feliz mesmo que goste desta também. n.n Já continuo, deixa comigo! o/

Bjos, Kelly-chan!

-

-----------

Muito obrigada pelos reviews, estou muito feliz de recebê-los. *-* (Se esqueci alguém me avisem, sou cabeça de vento.)

Bjo e Feliz ano novo!

**Suna**


	4. Conselhos e bolo de nozes

**Crônicas de um fim de ano tragicômico**

**Capítulo 4 - Conselhos e bolo de nozes**

* * *

--

28 de Dezembro, segunda feira. Quase sete da noite.

Hora de constatar que a vida era dura para qualquer pessoa, independentemente da classe social que viesse ou do nível de Q.I. que possuísse. Algum dia até o mais sagaz dos gênios teria de lidar com infortúnios, com situações tão ridículas ao seu ponto de vista, que pensaria lhe ser bem mais lucrativo ter enfiado o pé em bosta de cachorro, pelas estreitas e mal cuidadas calçadas da vida.

Nesse exato instante, Hyuuga Neji estava doido que algum vira latas viesse lhe sujar os sapatos italianos; assim sendo, teria uma boa desculpa pra dar meia volta e se mandar daquele lugar. E observem que tamanho drama era porque ele ainda estava do lado de fora, pois o próprio não queria nem pensar nas possibilidades que encontraria do lado de dentro daquela casa.

Parado em frente a porta de madeira com uma guirlanda muito chamativa presa na parte superior, o Hyuuga sentia seu estômago embrulhar de tanto receio em tocar a campainha, à míseros três milímetros de distância do seu dedo indicador. Não porque foi um custo achar o pequeno interruptor branco no meio da fileira de festões pendurados de cada lado da porta. Aliás, ela, a porta, só foi encontrada graças à memória astuta que possuía, que o recordou de sua exata posição desde a última vez em que havia estado ali, por insistência da esposa em visitar o amigo de longa data após um acidente doméstico. Do contrário, Neji seria apenas mais um perdido no meio da exagerada decoração natalina que ocultava a casa que ali existia. Qualquer um que passasse pela calçada poderia facilmente confundi-lo com um dos enfeites coloridos dispersos por toda aquela área, que por serem em grande número e de cores e tamanhos variados, deixariam no chinelo qualquer shopping center das redondezas durante essas datas mais consumistas.

A casa de Lee parecia um bolo de casamento; mais cheio de ornamentos, impossível. Do teto ao chão, as paredes e até o muro e os portões que a cercavam tinham algum penduricalho brilhante, sobretudo nas cores verde e vermelho, representantes do Natal. Do telhado, cascatas de pisca-piscas desciam pelas paredes, deixando a casa visível até na Lua. De longe, era um ponto de referência tão gritante que ele não estranharia ver algum avião sobrevoando baixo o local, achando encontrar-se ali alguma pista clandestina.

Era tanta da luz piscando pra onde quer que dirigisse o olhar, que Neji permanecia usando os óculos escuros, mesmo à noite. E só os tiraria quando tivesse a absoluta certeza de que toda aquela intensa luminosidade não lhe seria nociva aos olhos.

E pensar que tudo aquilo era só porque ele precisava de uma mãozinha pra organizar um jantar... Se soubesse que desceria ao ponto de pedir ajuda ao desparafusado do Lee, teria prestado alguma atenção nos inúmeros jantares oferecidos por seu tio.

- Neji-san! - Lee abriu a porta para o Hyuuga que ainda hesitava em tocar a campainha. Ou ele a tocou e nem percebeu? - Feliz Natal, meu _tomodachi_!

- O Natal já passou, não? - disse um Hyuuga prestes à virar suco enquanto era espremido num abraço deveras animado. Suas costelas não o deixavam esquecer o quão esfuziante era aquele seu amigo, mas ele jamais conseguira se esquivar de tais demostrações de amizade antes que fosse tarde demais para a preservação da sua coluna.

- O clima ainda permanece festivo! - E Lee era a prova viva do que dizia. Embora fosse aquele o jeito de ser dele, todo santo dia - Entre por favor, só estávamos te esperando.

- _Estávamos? _- Como assim no plural? Não foi somente ao Lee a quem vergonhosamente pedira socorro? - Quem? Quantos? Onde?

- Yo.

Neji ouviu o cumprimento baixo vindo da janela onde um homem estava aproveitando a luz das pequenas lâmpadas coloridas, aos montes também do lado de dentro, para por a leitura em dia. De trás de um livrinho de bolso Neji pôde ver um topete grisalho, e logo identificou o dono: Hatake Kakashi, o vizinho vagabundo do marido da sua prima. Por considerar que o homem não lhe parecia do tipo aficionado por literatura, pela cara de cansado que tinha, e porque sempre que o via ele portava o mesmo título, Neji estava convicto de que não passava de pornografia o conteúdo que entretia aquele senhor de meia idade.

Ou então Kakashi queria bancar o CDF pra ver se arrumava alguma mulher. Coitadas destas, facilmente iludidas por um qualquer...

No sofá verde musgo de três lugares, o tio de Shikamaru, Saturobi Asuma, enfileirava mais uma bituca no cinzeiro - e mais um ponto à favor do câncer de pulmão - enquanto discutia algo com Umino Iruka, um professor do ensino fundamental que estava de licença devido à um acidente, motivo pelo qual sua perna direita usava uma bota de gesso como adorno. Asuma era o único casado, mas Iruka lhe parecia o único sensato do seleto grupo que poderia lhe dar algum conselho, _se_ fosse o caso. O resto...

Por falar nisso... Neji procurou ao redor, porém antes que tivesse a chance de esboçar uma comemoração, a mais contida que fosse, a porta da sala foi aberta com tanta força que chegou a bater na parede e voltar. Foi aí que ele teve a certeza de que aquela noite ali nada mais seria do que um desperdício de tempo.

- Lee, aqui estou! - Maito Gai, tio de Lee, chegou ao recinto com um sorriso enorme na cara e com as mãos na cintura, como qualquer um desses super heróis mequetrefes e clichês de seriado quando acabam de salvar meio mundo. Ou a gostosa que vão comer nos capítulos seguintes.

- Eu sabia... - Neji alisou as têmporas, em total desolamento - Estava quieto demais pra ser verdade...

- Neji-san, meu tio tem os melhores conselhos sobre as mulheres. Tudo que eu sei, aprendi com ele! - Lee estava todo orgulhoso, e não pareceu se dar conta da falta de ânimo do amigo Hyuuga.

- Eu também tive um aluno com um potencial extraordinário! - Gai abraçou o sobrinho, e Neji revirou os olhos. Devia lembrá-los de que o fato de ambos estarem _secos e lisos _contava pra credibilidade daqueles conselhos? E porque ele era o único que parecia ter prestado atenção naquele detalhe?

- Venha cá Neji, ainda não o cumprimentei direito - Gai o abraçou, tão rápido que o Hyuuga não teve reação alguma. Enquanto era novamente esmagado, uma luz forte apareceu do nada na sua cara. Aquilo foi um flash ou ele estava sendo abduzido? Não, era só mais algum pisca-pisca que ainda não tinha notado... Do jeito que a casa de Lee se encontrava, tão colorida e brilhante por dentro quanto por fora...

Não devia ter tirado seus óculos escuros.

- Fiquem à vontade, vou buscar mais alguns petiscos - Lee se mandou na direção da cozinha, tão rápido que Neji só o ouviu. Após ser largado por Gai, que foi cumprimentar os demais pré cinquentões, o Hyuuga se sentou sozinho no sofá de dois lugares. Ainda tentava entender o que deu nele pra pedir ajuda ao Lee sem imaginar o que poderia sair daquilo.

- Ele transformou uma simples conversa numa festa? - indagou, mais para si do que pros outros. As caixas de som tocando clássicos americanos de acordo com a época impediram os demais de escutá-lo. O que era bom, já que o Hyuuga não se sentia confortável. Que tipo de ajuda aquele quarteto poderia lhe dar? Segundo Lee, seriam lições muito úteis sobre a situação que ele estava passando no casamento.

O problema é que não havia situação alguma, TenTen só estava um pouco decepcionada, enraivecida talvez, mas não era nada que ele mesmo não pudesse resolver. Não estavam brigados, nem às portas do divórcio!

Aff... quando tudo o que precisava era de dicas de como preparar uma pequena festa... Era culpa sua se todas as mulheres que poderiam auxiliá-lo estavam ocupadas com suas próprias celebrações?

Era ou não um caso preocupante, o que o aguardava naquela reunião?

_"É pela TenTen, é pela TenTen..."_

--

* * *

--

Um conflito silencioso se instalou no apartamento de Sasuke após a chegada do outro Uchiha. Nenhum dos homens havia iniciado a conversa, tampouco Itachi havia respondido a pergunta que o irmão mais novo lhe fez ainda na porta do apartamento. Era claro demais o que ele fazia ali, se fazer de idiota e esperar que ele dissesse à que veio não era do feitio de Sasuke. O estado avoado do irmão só o ajudava a deduzir a que passos andavam as coisas com aquele jovem casal.

- Ficar aqui olhando pra mim não vai trazer sua mulher de volta - Itachi iria forçar o irmão à tomar uma decisão, nem que pra isso tivesse que jogar o mais baixo dos jogos - Mas talvez não seja isso o que você queira. Sakura é...

O Uchiha mais novo sentiu algo remexer dentro de si - e não eram vermes - ao ouvir o nome da esposa, sendo pronunciando de um jeito que ele julgou excessivamente íntimo por seu irmão - Que tem a _minha_ Sakura?

- A _sua_ Sakura, meu ingênuo irmão ... - Itachi reforçou o "elogio", ao ver Sasuke estreitar os olhos novamente ao ouvi-lo dizer o nome da cunhada mais uma vez -... é uma mulher que equilibra beleza, inteligência e sociabilidade com a mesma habilidade que o faz sobre os saltos mais finos. Já notou como eles alongam as pernas dela?

Pronto, bastou isso pro sangue chegar aos olhos de Sasuke.

Já Itachi falava de modo admirado propositalmente. Sabia que o ciúme, o ponto fraco dos homens inseguros_,_ era uma maneira infalível de chamar a atenção de Sasuke, principalmente se o nome de sua esposa aparecesse no meio de cada frase dita. O irmão ficava tal qual um touro furioso na arena, vendo tudo vermelho, esperando uma chance pra derrubar quem se metesse à besta de invadir seu território. No caso, cada um dos admiradores da sua mulher fazia o papel de toureiro prestes à virar carne moída.

- É uma pena eu não a ter conhecido antes de você - Sasuke já estava quase no ponto de explodir, e chegou lá com a próxima frase de Itachi, estrategicamente atingindo-lhe um dos pontos mais sensíveis.

- ... Eu já estaria casado há anos. E com uma _penca_ de filhos.

- Como ousa, seu bastardo? - Sasuke avançou no irmão, que não fez esforço algum para contê-lo do ataque à gola da sua camisa de linho. Agora sim teria a atenção que esperava, para ser ouvido com clareza pelo Uchiha enfezado. Sasuke raciocinaria melhor depois que parasse de espumar.

- Ouso da mesma forma que qualquer homem que a olhe ousaria. Diga-me, imouto, a Sakura ainda não é a mulher que procurava, digna de carregar o sobrenome da família? Porque eu não vejo você fazendo algo em prol do desejo dela de querer continuar usando o Uchiha nas assinaturas.

- Seu... - Sasuke mordeu a língua. Não foi de propósito, mas ele sabia que quando isso acontecia era para evitar que ele falasse mais alguma merd*.

Por outro lado, Itachi, com sua língua afiada intacta, continuou dando o "sacode" merecido no irmão cabeça dura. O qual doía bem mais quando era dado em forma de lição, e não de bronca.

- Sua mulher é especial... Não é mais uma das que você achou às topadas até hoje. Ainda não percebeu a sorte que você teve de se casar com ela? Não entende que ela é uma mulher única, de grandes talentos? Ou está afim de perdê-la de vez?

- Entendi. Você sempre de olho no que é meu... - Sasuke apertou a camisa do irmão, parte pelo ciúme cego, parte pela razão que reconhecia a mancada dele com a esposa. Mas como ninguém gosta de ter seus pecados apontados...

De repente, os dois irmãos se fitaram com uma raiva absurda, o desafio pelo qual ambos esperavam finalmente estava vindo!

- Foi você quem pediu por isso, irmãozinho - Itachi dobrou as mangas compridas da sua camisa.

- Prepare-se para ser vergonhosamente derrotado, aniki! - Sasuke ficou em posição de batalha. Estava ansioso por dar uma lição no seu irmão convencido.

O ar ficou diferente, mais pesado; os barulhos ao redor se calaram diante do combate eminente. A única coisa que cada um dos lutadores podia ouvir era o ruflar de seus próprios corações, à caminho da vitória!

- JANKENPÔ! - gritaram ao mesmo tempo - Rá! Não falei? Você pediu papel de novo, Sasuke - Itachi se gabava, escolher tesoura foi uma decisão acertada contra o seu tolo imouto.

- Merd*! - praguejou Sasuke.

- Há quanto tempo não surpreende a sua esposa? Se continuar previsível desse jeito logo ela vai arrumar alguém mais emocionante.

- Até a minha mulher você quer?

- Baka!

- Ora!

- Baka, baka, baka! Idiota é até pouco! Mas eu gosto de você, _imouto_. Faz-me parecer melhor do que sou.

Para o Uchiha mais velho aquela conversa já estava encerrada, já tinha feito a sua parte e estava satisfeito com ela. O recado estava dado, Sasuke não era tão trouxa assim para não lhe dar ouvidos. Sabia que ele estava certo.

- Que sorriso idiota é esse na sua cara? - Sasuke, ainda de sangue quente, viu o meio sorriso com o qual Itachi se encaminhou para a porta. Invejava aquela tranquilidade de seu _aniki_, que raramente deixava os nervos tomarem conta. Já ele sempre foi o mais esquentado dos dois, o que fazia a besteira e tentava consertar depois.

Itachi seguiu pelo corredor daquele andar, à caminho do elevador. Sabia que Sasuke o olhava da porta, ainda com os punhos cerrados, por ele ter lhe tirado a chance de descontar suas frustrações nele. Mas se ele queria um saco de batatas pra perder ainda mais tempo socando, que fosse arrumar outro.

- Quem não dá assistência, abre concorrência. Não esqueça, imouto - disse ao irmão mais novo, e seguiu seu caminho assim que o elevador chegou. Já era a hora de Sasuke parar com tanto mimimi e agir feito o homem adulto que era, o próprio sabia disso. Talvez só precisasse de um puxão de orelhas, e uma ameaça ao seu posto de macho alfa no conceito da esposa, pra reagir.

Realmente, depois que Itachi o deixou, Sasuke passou uns bons minutos refletindo sobre o que ele quis lhe dizer com aquela frase... Talvez a ameaça de muitos admiradores da sua flor de cerejeira o tenha deixado excessivamente baka, já que ele ainda precisou pensar sobre um aviso tão óbvio... Tsc.

Só o que sabia, era que não aceitaria perder Sakura pra nenhum outro. Não importava o que tivesse que fazer pra evitar isso.

--

* * *

--

Na mesma noite - pois ninguém dorme cedo nessa fanfic - Naruto também se encontrava numa situação inesperada para resolver o seu problema com a esposa. Às portas da enorme casa dos Hyuuga, com uma idéia fixa na cabeça, esperava que o sogro o atendesse. Mas também não acreditava que seria atendido. Na verdade tinha certeza de que não seria recebido, mas como era teimoso demais pra desistir sem tentar pelo menos umas trezentas vezes...

_[ - O Senhor Hyuuga Hiashi irá recebê-lo, entre por favor]_ - disse uma voz feminina pelo interfone, e os olhos do Uzumaki ficaram do tamanho do seu rosto, tamanha a rapidez daquela resposta. E positiva!

Ainda não acreditava muito quando passou pela guarita de segurança e chegou a porta principal. O sogro o atenderia mesmo sem nem perguntar à que ele veio? Não seria alguma armadilha pra deixar a filha dele viúva?

Foi recebido pelo próprio chefe dos Hyuuga. Tudo bem que ele não estava sorrindo... Aliás, não fazia o gênero do sogro distribuir sorrisos. Se já eram escassos, ainda mais eram para o detestado genro.

Bom, ao menos ele não parecia ter intenções de riscá-lo da árvore genealógica da família. Não de algum modo homicida.

- Já esperava que viesse - Hiashi não lhe deu tempo de pensar no que falar, nem a chance de cumprimentá-lo - Seu padrinho e eu estávamos falando à seu respeito.

_"Aquele velho ecchi tá aqui? Agora fu*** tudo!" _- pensou Naruto, mas ficou na dele. Hinata havia dito que seu pai não gostava de ser interrompido, e ele não queria desperdiçar as poucas chances de falar que teria.

Hiashi levou o genro por um dos corredores da casa, a qual o Uzumaki considerava um verdadeiro labirinto. Foi um custo descobrir onde ficava o quarto de Hinata numa das incursões noturnas que fizera algumas vezes, quando ainda eram namorados.

- Sabe, garoto... Eu não gosto de você.

_"Oe, será que ele leu esse meu último pensamento?"_

- Na realidade, confiei plenamente que minha filha fosse escolher algo melhor.

Ah, mas isso ele já sabia. O porquê de tais declarações amáveis no presente momento é que o loiro não entendia. E continuou sem compreender enquanto o sogro o levava ao que era a sala de chá da casa, e onde também estava o padrinho dele, saboreando algo que não se parecia com a bebida aromática apreciada pelos Hyuugas.

- Naruto, seu baka!

Naruto estava dando um rim pra saber o motivo de tantos "elogios" à ele numa mesma noite.

- Sente-se conosco, está frio e uma boa xícara de chá o ajudará a organizar os pensamentos - Hiashi se sentou num dos lugares ao redor da mesinha onde o chá era servido. Pela segurança do seu pescoço, Naruto preferiu ficar mais próximo do padrinho.

Após toda aquela preparação demorada e silenciosa antes da degustação, a qual Naruto tanto detestava, Hiashi tomou a palavra.

- Eu poderia lhe oferecer bem mais do que uma bebida para deixar o Inverno lá fora. Uma boa quantia em dinheiro o afastaria da minha filha mais velha.

Naruto se revoltou com o insulto, já ia levantar e dizer umas poucas e boas praquele velho filho duma égua, mas a mão do padrinho o parou. A cara dele, ainda ostentando um olho roxo de seu último contato com Tsunade, a madrinha de Sakura, lhe dizia para permanecer quieto, só ouvindo.

- Como eu disse, esta seria uma alternativa - Hiashi sorveu um pouco do chá, só pra fazer um suspense básico - Mas se a minha filha o escolheu, é porque deve ter algo de valor.

Surpreso com a primeira coisa boa que já ouviu sobre si vindo do sogro, Naruto não sabia se agradecia ou se recolhia a sua cara no chão primeiro - O-obrigado, senhor.

- Quero acreditar nisso - Hiashi murmurou para si mesmo, antes de prosseguir - Mas não quero ser o único à falar. Diga-nos à que veio, Uzumaki.

- Mostre à ele - Jiraiya bateu nas costas no sobrinho, quase o fazendo derrubar a xícara que segurava - Mostre o que conquistou a sua mulher!

Pularemos o fato de que Naruto ficou vermelho como uma pimentinha malagueta, daquelas bem sem vergonhas de tão ardidas, com o duplo sentido do que o padrinho havia dito. Mais ainda por ambas as partes serem verdades. Qualquer coisa, o chá estava quente demais.

Voltemos ao que interessa.

- Vim me desculpar. Sinto muito por ter estragado a ceia de Natal da família.

- Você foi a atração principal! - Jiraiya falou.

- Como sabe? - indagou Naruto, já que o padrinho não fora convidado. Aliás, o que ele estava fazendo ali, além de encher a cara?

- Os boatos correm com a força do vento! - pela risada idiota do padrinho, ficou claro que aquele chá dele tinha outra coisa no lugar da água.

- É saquê - Hiashi confirmou as suspeitas do genro - Não consegui fazê-lo abdicar da bebida por hoje.

- Ah - Naruto fez uma expressão de quem já esperava aquela confirmação.

- Bem.. Desculpas aceitas - Hiashi soltou de repente, surpreendendo o genro.

- Domo arigatou! - O sorrisão que caracterizava o loiro apareceu, misturando alívio e alegria.

- Se... - continuou o chefe da família Hyuuga.

- Tem que ter sempre um "se", 'ttebayo? - estava bom demais para ser real, a expressão animada do Uzumaki murchou novamente.

- Sempre tem um "se". "Se" eu não fosse eu, a Tsunade casaria comigo. Mas eu ainda não entendi o que ela quis dizer com isso - Jiraiya, à essa altura já vendo tudo triplicado, começou a filosofar, como todo bebum que se preze - Esse tal "se" só serve pra complicar a nossa vida.

- Não é o caso, só estou tentando ajudar o meu genro - Hiashi falou, antes de mais um gole no chá quente. Ficou em silêncio enquanto observava Naruto com total atenção.

_"Por que será que isso me dá calafrios?" _- Naruto se perguntava, já que o sogro não fazia o tipo filantropo, menos ainda com os namorados das filhas.

- Eu o desculpo pelos incidentes dentro da minha casa, se conseguir que minha filha o perdoe. Ainda não falei com ela depois desses tristes acontecimentos, mas minha filha mais nova conseguiu contactá-la. Aviso que ela está muito decepcionada, e para que alguém consiga provocar esse tipo de reação na Hinata é preciso ter feito algo muito, muito grave.

_"À isso ele chama ajudar?"_ - Naruto estava quase comprando a corda pra se pendurar no poste mais próximo.

- Hiashi, seu velho azedo, pega leve com o garoto. Está assustando ele - Jiraiya, quem diria, não estava tão bêbado para que não pudesse intervir em favor do sobrinho.

- Peço desculpas, mas só estou reportando o que sei. Parece que ela está lhe dando uma lição, não é mesmo?

É, o vento de Konoha andava muito fofoqueiro ultimamente... Naruto explicou, do jeito que pôde, a situação entre esposas e maridos. Claro, omitindo os detalhes mais vergonhosos.

- De você eu esperava tudo, mas até o meu sobrinho errou com a esposa? - pode-se dizer que Hiashi estava decepcionado por Neji também estar envolvido naquele problema. Afinal de contas ele era um Hyuuga, tinha que honrar a linhagem à qual pertencia.

- Pra você ver, todos são passíveis de erros - disse o padrinho de Naruto. Era bom ver o Hyuuga orgulhoso provando um pouco do próprio veneno.

- Esses jovens... - falou Hiashi, como se ele também não tivesse sido jovem, nem nunca tivesse feito alguma merd* das grandes. É típico dos mais velhos acharem que a geração deles era sempre melhor que as atuais, tenham eles razão ou não.

- Então vocês vão ter que organizar a ceia de ano novo? Tem espaço pra mais um? - perguntou Jiraiya, já interessado nos comes e bebes de graça, sobre o que Naruto e os outros maridos estavam planejando.

- É claro que não! - Naruto logo cortou as asinhas do padrinho - Acho que vamos fazer algo pequeno, só pra gente.

- Faltando dois dias pra virada do ano e você ainda _acha_? Já vi que tua filha vai te dar um genro novo no ano que vem - Jiraiya apontou para Hiashi.

- Ei!

- Mas é verdade que vocês estão perdendo tempo demais - Hiashi afirmou - Vejamos, desde o Natal?

- Acho que desde sempre - Jiraiya concluiu, ao que Hiashi assentiu prontamente.

- Ei! - Naruto protestou de novo. Mas como precisava de ajuda, deixou as ofensas passarem dessa vez - Foi por isso que vim também... Preciso de ajuda, não sei nem por onde começar pra que essa festa vire realidade.

Enquanto tomava o seu chá, Hiashi notou um olhar de cachorro sem dono que o genro direcionava à ele.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - perguntou, já imaginando o que Naruto queria.

- Pô, sogrão, você tem mais jeito do que eu pra essas coisas... Não pode me dar umas dicas?

- Repito: E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? A esposa é sua.

- É sua filha.

- E você é o marido à quem eu a entreguei quando se casaram. É sua responsabilidade, não minha. À não ser que o matrimônio se desfaça, divórcios são bem mais comuns hoje em dia do que na minha época...

- É assim que disse que ia me ajudar, 'ttebayo?

_"Velho filho duma quenga manca de um peito só!" _- era o começo da chuva de impropérios que Naruto dirigia ao sogro, apenas em pensamento.

- Ajudá-lo, sim. Fazer o seu trabalho, não. E nesse caso, não posso ajudar em nada a não ser desejando boa sorte no seu desafio.

_"Pega essa boa sorte e enfia no..." _

- E você, padrinho? Padrinho?

O homem ao qual Naruto pretendia recorrer agora se encontrava com a cabeça encostada na mesinha de chá, e pelo barulho de motor tentando pegar que ele e Hiashi podiam ouvir, aquele era só o começo de uma ressaca que duraria a semana inteira.

- Acho que o fígado dele é blindado pra aguentar tudo isso - Naruto disse, em tom de brincadeira, mas parou ao ver que Hiashi daria aquele "encontro" por encerrado.

- Pode me fazer um favor? Leve-o para casa, já dispensei o motorista esta noite e já que está aqui pode levá-lo com você.

- Mas...

- Boa sorte com a minha filha - Hiashi estendeu a mão para o genro, numa cena atípica entre os dois - Vai precisar.

Após deixar a casa do sogro, Naruto levou Jiraiya pra casa e o largou do lado de fora, já que nem a pau tentaria adivinhar onde estavam as chaves do padrinho pé de cana. Como havia uma luz acesa, a madrinha de Sakura deveria estar esperando que o velho chegasse, com o rolo de macarrão ou algo de peso equivalente para tacar na cabeça dele.

_"E depois são os mais novos os mais enrolados..."_

Seguiu para a sua casa, onde entraria em contato com Sasuke e Neji. Não tinha jeito, eles teriam que dar um jeito daquela festa acontecer, sozinhos.

Naruto esperava que pelo menos a intenção valesse à pena, já que ele não garantia o sucesso daquele Reveillon.

--

* * *

--

Na casa da montanha, TenTen e Sakura enchiam o lugar com gargalhadas altas à cada mensagem ou foto enviada por Lee. A primeira delas era com Neji recebendo um abraço de urso do tio de Lee, que focalizou bem a expressão desesperada do marido de TenTen com o gesto deveras expressivo, para alguém fechado como ele saber lidar.

Talvez o que tornasse tudo ainda mais engraçado fosse o fato de que Lee estava levando aquela reunião deles à sério, como aparentava em seus comentários. E TenTen, claro, procurava manter o tom, mesmo porque o amigo não sabia que eles estavam lhe proporcionando um choque de humor muito bem vindo.

- "Que bom que vocês estão conseguindo ajudar meu marido. É bom saber que ele tem amigos verdadeiros com os quais pode contar nessas horas" - TenTen leu em voz alta a mensagem que digitava em resposta, agradecendo no final.

Seguiram-se outras fotos com os demais "conselheiros", como na qual Kakashi aparecia cochilando na janela com o livro na cara e inclinado de tal forma que um tombo para o lado de fora seria o próximo clique. Ou quando Asuma quase incendiou a casa toda ao comemorar uma vitória no xadrez sobre o Iruka, quando a ponta do cigarro que ele fumava encostou num dos festões pendurados no teto.

- Olha o teu marido conversando com as plantas! - Sakura apontou a foto seguinte, onde Neji aparecia pensativo num canto da sala, perto de algumas plantas ornamentais, com um copo do que parecia ser refrigerante na mão - Já que bebida e Lee no mesmo recinto não resultaria numa boa combinação, então era melhor evitar tal "encontro".

- Ele tá lindo aqui - algo dizia a TenTen que Neji pensava nela, já que ela podia ver uma certa serenidade nos olhos do marido. Era o tipo de olhar que ele fazia quando estava quase dormindo junto dela. A morena sentiu-se um pouquinho arrependida, não por ter tido a idéia de delegar ao marido a tarefa de preparar o Reveillon. Ao menos podia ter dado uma dica ou outra que o ajudasse...

- O Lee é tão ingênuo... Mas tem um coração de ouro, né? - Sakura notou um ar melancólico na amiga e pensou rápido. Gostava do amigo de TenTen, por ser uma pessoa sempre otimista e com alto astral. Era uma boa companhia, menos quando cismou de se encantar por ela.

TenTen deu uma risadinha, daquelas típicas que precedem uma armação.

- Deixa ele saber que você falou isso, deixa... O Sasuke vai arrumar mais concorrência ainda! - aos risos, TenTen ameaçou mandar outro torpedo pro Lee com aquela preciosa informação, ao que a rosada respondeu tomando o celular das mãos dela.

- Faça isso e eu vou lembrar ao Neji quem era a musa inspiradora do seu amigo no ginásio.

- Vaca! Isso já faz tempo! - TenTen iniciou uma briga para tentar recuperar seu telefone, incluindo uma guerra de almofadas coloridas - Depois que o Lee te viu, te pôs num pedestal! De lá você não desce mais!

- Tá com ciúmes, Pucca? - Sakura tacou outra almofada na amiga, fazendo esta perder o equilíbrio em cima do sofá.

- Ora, vá se f****! - melhor censurar essa frase da TenTen.

A guerrinha de almofadas voadoras só parou quando Hinata apareceu na sala, trazendo sua especialidade da época:

O delicioso, o irresistível, o fofinho e perfumado... O mais ownante de todo o cardápio natalino...

O bolo de nozes da família Hyuuga!

- _Oh my God_! Você o fez, Hinata! - TenTen largou tudo, almofada, celular, a lista de lugares pra onde mandaria Sakura fazer coisas feias, e o que mais houvesse no caminho quando bateu os olhos na iguaria redondinha, parcialmente fatiada numa travessa. O cheiro de chocolate e uvas passas se misturava ao das nozes, mas havia outro odor misterioso, que sempre sobressaía - Me diz, que cheiro maravilhoso é esse? - Já tinha até chantageado a amiga para saber o nome daquilo que perfumava tão bem a receita, mas Hinata guardava o ingrediente à sete chaves, dizendo ser um segredo dos Hyuuga, passado de geração à geração.

- A Hinata é uma bruxa, ela não pode nos contar o feitiço que ela usa pra cozinhar tão bem - Sakura ajeitou o cabelo e se juntou à dupla em volta da mesinha de centro, se servindo em seguida - Por isso o Naruto não sai de casa antes das refeições.

- Até eu não sairia - TenTen se serviu de duas grossas fatias. Tudo bem que ela era uma doida por chocolate, mas o exagero chamou a atenção das amigas.

- TenTen-san está com fome? - Hinata perguntou, ao trazer um bule de chá para acompanhar o bolo - De novo?

- Estou frustrada... Tenho que comer coisas gostosas pra ficar feliz de novo - Na verdade era melhor aproveitar a oportunidade, já que ela não era tão boa assim no campo culinário. Às vezes a comida ficava toda com gosto de palha cozida. Felizmente Neji sabia se virar melhor do que ela nessas horas.

Os dois juntos não chegavam nem ao dedão do pé de Hinata, fato comprovado.

- E tenho que aproveitar a boa comida de graça, não é todo dia que tenho essa chance.

- Eu sabia que você tinha segundas intenções pro bolo da Hinata! - Sakura a acusou, mas também não discordou de TenTen.

- E quem não teria?

- Verdade. Mal tenho tempo pra respirar entre um plantão e outro, que dirá cozinhar. E bem desse jeito? Temos é que aproveitar o rango bom da Hinata!

- É só... um pouco de prática... - como sempre respondia à qualquer elogio, as faces da Sra. Uzumaki ficaram rapidamente coradinhas.

- Dizem que a prática leva a perfeição. A Hinata já pode dar aulas - e com isso, TenTen deixou a já corada amiga da cor escarlate brilhante.

- Acho que é dom mesmo. Minha cozinha sabe que eu não o possuo, do contrário, não teria que comprar panelas novas todo ano - Sakura olhou para TenTen, que num instante já tinha terminado a primeira porção e já se encarregava da próxima - TenTen, você tem certeza de que já não está comendo por dois, não?

- Quem, eu? - mastigando a deliciosa iguaria, sentindo o doce sabor do chocolate derretendo na boca, TenTen demorou pra perceber o sentido da pergunta feita por Sakura. Ou melhor, pela Doutora Sakura, ginecologista e obstetra bastante conceituada pra pouca idade que tinha.

O garfo que TenTen segurava chegou ao chão antes do seu queixo, a morena ficou sem sujeito e predicado, tudo de uma vez.

- TenTen, respire! Onegai! - Preocupada, Hinata se pôs a abanar a amiga com uma revista ao vê-la tomar a cor do papel ofício, antes de começar a contar nos dedos dias, semanas, meses... Ou pelo menos tentar resolver tal equação.

- Seu ciclo não teve aulas de matemática, TenTen - Sakura sacudiu a cabeça em negação - Não devia confiar tanto na tal tabelinha.

- Mas não pode! Faz uns... dois meses que o Neji e eu...

_"Peraí... faz quase o mesmo tempo desde que... "_

_"Kami sama que estás nos céus!"_

- Como eu não prestei atenção ao ciclo?

- E que mulher presta, com esses tempos modernos de correria e anticoncepcionais quase sempre infalíveis? A gente só percebe que _aqueles dias_ estão perto quando começa a resmungar até da direção que o vento toma.

- Ou quando dá vontade de jogar o marido pela janela - Hinata deixou escapar aquilo, pra se encolher de vergonha logo depois.

- Hinata! Coitado do Naruto!

- Mas eu não sinto nada! Nem sei se tem nada pra sentir! - TenTen ainda dialogava consigo mesma sobre a sua possível falta de atenção.

- Se estiver tudo bem, não haverão sintomas além do enjoo - explicou Sakura. Não adiantaria mandar mais informação pra cabecinha agitada da Sra. Hyuuga Neji. Não agora.

- Eu não tô enjoada. Espera, isso é ruim? - TenTen segurou o rosto da médica para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos - Sakura, eu tô grávida?

- E como é que eu vou saber? Quer que eu precise um diagnóstico só olhando pra tua cara?

- Mas eu pareço estar grávida? - TenTen se levantou rapidamente, puxou para trás a camisa soltinha que usava e fez pose pras amigas, para que elas notassem algum possível volume na sua barriga sequinha.

- Não vejo nada - Hinata, coitada, ainda tentou ajudar.

- Mas não já devia ter alguma barriguinha?

- Com dois meses? Que eu saiba mulheres continuam gestando crianças, não hipopótamos! - e o estado afobado da morena já estava mais do que descabido, na opinião de Sakura - Relaxa, ficar nessas suposições não faz bem a ninguém.

- É, acho que tô exagerando - TenTen voltou ao seu lugar, para dar continuidade ao seu pedaço de bolo inacabado. A tranquilidade durou menos de dez segundos, quando fez as outras mulheres quase engasgarem com o seu grito.

- Que aconteceu? - e lá se foi Hinata abanar a amiga outra vez.

- Eu estava bebendo! - mortificada, TenTen se lembrou das duas taças de champanhe que tomou no dia anterior.

- Calma aí, Pucca. Não é pra tanto! - Sakura tentou tranquilizar a amiga cheia de dúvidas.

- Não seria melhor fazer um exame de sangue? - sugeriu a Sra. Uzumaki.

- É mesmo o método mais seguro. Porém estou de folga até dia três, se ela aguentar esperar até lá...

- E eu bebi vinho no Natal! Meia garrafa! - a possível futura mamãe estava refazendo toda a lista de consumo alcoólico desde o último mês.

- TenTen! - Sakura gritou, de modo a chamar a atenção da amiga - Pare de dar ataques de pelanca e vá comprar um teste de farmácia antes que pire! E nos deixe malucas também!

- Vou buscar uma água com açúcar! - disse Hinata, à meio caminho da cozinha.

Ao retornar, TenTen já estava mais tranquila e tomou toda a água, apenas porque Hinata estava sendo prestativa. O chocolate do bolo de nozes já fazia um efeito tranquilizante sobre ela.

- Desculpem... De repente eu posso já estar grávida e nem fazia idéia. Gomen por todo esse alvoroço.

Com essa certeza ou não, ela já alisava de forma diferente o ventre lisinho.

_"Será?" _- pensou consigo. Andava tão afoita com a vontade de ser mãe que talvez tenha acontecido e ela nem tenha se dado conta.

Ou não. Ainda não era uma certeza.

_"Não vou aguentar toda essa expectativa até o dia três..."_

- E se forem gêmeos? Já aconteceu na família.

- Hinata, não dá corda... - Sakura ia reclamar com a Hyuuga, mas gostou do assunto - Trigêmeos? Só pra inovar.

- Quêêêêêêêê? Como nove meses eu ia parecer uma vaca prenha!

- Não vai engordar se se cuidar bem. Mas se você não vai comprar um teste, é melhor esperarmos pelo resultado de um exame de sangue. É mais garantido.

- Será que demora pra ficar pronto?

- O tempo que sua paciência aguentar.

- Minha paciência está gritando pra eu fazer esse exame agora mesmo!

- Bom, já e tarde... - Hinata informou, depois de checar no relógio de pulso - Amanhã de manhã iremos acompanhá-la, que tal?

Conformada, TenTen aceitou a proposta. Não tinha cabimento ela sair depois das onde da noite só pra fazer um exame de sangue.

Como o assunto em questão renderia pano pra manga, Hinata e Sakura se propuseram a distrair a amiga enquanto o sono não chegasse. E vez ou outra, Lee mandava mais e mais fotos da reunião com Neji.

Por essa noite, a agitação na casa de Sakura já estava para terminar.

--

* * *

--

- Alguém tem que ceder. E cabe tanto aos maridos quanto às esposas encontrar um equilíbrio nessas situações, para que nenhum dos lados seja prejudicado.

_"Blá, blá, blá..." _- era o que Neji escutava, embora mantivesse uma expressão de interesse somente porque era pra ele que Gai olhava. No fundo também não gostaria de frustrar aquelas pessoas, que se dispuseram a ajudá-lo. Ainda que de modo tão inútil.

A verdade é que o monólogo do tio de Lee era um sossega leão dos mais eficazes que conhecia. Não à toa que Kakashi cochilava à sono solto com o livro ecchi na cara, e os demais - salvo Lee, que parecia empolgadíssimo, mesmo com o dia prestes a virar - tentavam esconder os bocejos que já passavam da casa das unidades há um bom tempo.

Finalmente um pouco de quietude depois de cinco rodadas de kakaokê natalino. Depois que aquela balbúrdia na sala do Lee se aquietou, começaram a chover conselhos. Iruka enrolou, enrolou, pra no fim dizer que maridos e esposas tinha direitos e deveres iguais. Grande coisa, isso ele já sabia.

Já Asuma, entre uma tragada e outra nos mais de quinze cigarros que o viu fumando - a conversa estava tão empolgante que Neji chegou ao ponto de contar as bitucas no cinzeiro, todas do tio de Shikamaru - deixou claro que era dever do homem não só prover o sustento e zelar pela segurança da família; Um bom marido deveria estar atento aos pequenos detalhes, pois eram eles que os diferenciavam dos demais homens. O discurso dele permaneceu firme até seu celular tocar, e a esposa dele, Kurenai, o lembrar de que ele tinha esquecido de comprar o novo uniforme do time de futebol do filho deles, o que ela o lembrou uma cinco vezes naquele dia, e agora o moleque estava aos prantos.

Pela cara pálida que Asuma fez ao atender - mesmo que do outro lado da linha Kurenai não parecesse falar como se quisesse lhe arrancar o fígado - quem logo estaria inconsolável era ele. Se era verdade que as sérias eram as piores, Asuma comprovou isso ao desligar e encerrar o seu discurso dizendo que as esposas sempre tinham razão. Detalhe, suando mais do que cerveja gelada.

Quanto à Kakashi... Bem, ignorem.

Por fim Gai iniciou o seu "seminário para casamentos em crise". Por que raios Lee e ele tinham que dar um nome tosco pra tudo que faziam?

Enfim, o "blá, blá, blá" repetitivo dele em nada ajudaria Neji com o que ele precisava. Pensou em perguntar, mas depois daquelas quase cinco horas de suplício, se deixasse outra vez a palavra "comemoração" escapar em alguma frase certamente que teria um dueto de Lee e Gai pra encher seus ouvidos com mais besteira até o dia clarear.

- Você sabe, meu caro Neji...

Gai apoiou a mão no ombro do Hyuuga e mandou aquela, fazendo a cambada presente na sala prestar atenção na conversa deles dois. O clima mudou de novo. Neji não demorou para pressentir um buraco se abrir debaixo dos seus sapatos quando aquelas sobrancelhas enormes se franziram de um modo muito, muito suspeito.

- Uma mulher precisa de carinho, mas também de um certo..._contato_. Você entende do que eu estou falando. Elas sentem falta disso, de dormir abraçada ao homem que amam...

_"Ele não sabe do que está falando."_ - Neji assegurava para si, querendo acreditar que aquela fofoca não houvesse chegado tão longe.

- De nos chutar durante o sono e acordar com cara de quem não sabe de nada... - disse Asuma. O sono agitado de Kurenai o fazia acordar pela manhã com a sensação de ter recém saído de uma luta de boxe.

- Isso quando não nos jogam pra fora da cama - Iruka completou, sobre o que era uma constante em suas ex noivas.

- Mas não é disso que eu estou falando! Neji entende que a ausência do _contato especial _acaba distanciando o casal - continuava Gai, piscando para que o Hyuuga pudesse entender, caso isso ainda não tivesse acontecido.

- Meu tio é tão inteligente! - Lee comemorava, só não se sabia o porquê. De todos ali, era ele o mais encalhado, mesmo com toda a "sabedoria" de seu experiente tio mais do que decorada e posta em prática.

_"Quero morrer." _- pensava Neji, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos - _"Não, quero matar alguém primeiro."_

- Neji-san tem trabalhado bastante, mas nem só de trabalho vive o homem. Ter uma esposa adorável como a TenTen é uma experiência a ser vivida plenamente - Lee filosofava, ao que seu tio prontamente concordava.

- É isso mesmo. Vocês, os mais jovens, devem _aproveitar _bem a vida. E por ainda ser jovem, deve dar esse _tipo de atenção _aquela que você ama, sempre com _responsabilidade_. Não esqueça que a noite é a hora dos enamorados... É quando um homem e uma mulher...

Kakashi caiu da janela outra vez, e Neji aproveitou a oportunidade para sair daquele hospício antes que virasse uma espécie de vergonha nacional. Só faltava agora aquele maluco querer lhe dar aulas teóricas do que fazer com sua mulher!

Felizmente, boa parte do grupo concordava que já estava tarde, e cada qual decidiu seguir seu caminho.

Quando estava quase saindo do carro, Lee o chamou.

- Um lugar confortável, comida e alguma distração - o amigo abriu os braços, apontando para a própria casa - Já é um começo para que o Reveillon de vocês dê certo.

Guardadas as devidas proporções, já que ele queria um simples jantar e não um evento feito o que Lee fizera naquela noite... Ele tinha certa razão.

E aquela foi sem dúvida a coisa mais útil que Neji ouviu nos últimos três dias.

**--**

**--**

**Continua...**

**Próximo capítulo - Panettones em promoção**

--

* * *

tomodachi - amigo

Jankenpô - pedra, papel e tesoura. Conhecem? XD

* * *

Yo!

Desculpem o atraso, estou sem conexão desde o dia 8. ¬¬ Vou tentar terminar essa fic antes que 2011 chegue, prometo. -_-'

E relevem também os erros de digitação, ortografia e bakisse que acharem pelo caminho. Não houve jeito de betá-lo. *chora*

Pelo menos o capítulo ficou grande. *-* Com este, chegamos à mais da metade da fic (São 7 capítulos). Obrigada à quem está lendo e comentando. *-*

-------------

**--**

**Reviews (Desculpem se as respostas soarem meio corridas, ainda estou com uma conexão capenga. Ç__Ç):**

**Sue Dii: **

Gêmea! *corre*

Saudade das tuas betagens grátis... Bom, mas vamos ao que interessa. XDD

Ué, NaruHina é o shipper fofura do anime todo (Não que NejiTen não seja fofo, mas não é tanto assim. *-*). É tão doce escrever sobre eles! XDD

Neji é um homem que faz! Não importa o quê, se é pela esposa dele, ele vai à luta! *aplaudindo* E TenTen tem que confiar no taco do marido, oras. u.u

Ah, a Sakura é a que tem mais motivos pra se lixar pro maridão. É tão bom ver o Sasuke levando puxão de orelhas! Itachi-san sabe bem como atingir o irmãozinho cabeça dura que tem, agora só falta ele tomar uma atitude!

Eu preciso de helps sim, só que a conexão de buesta não me deixa te mandar os capítulos. Ç_____Ç Ninguém merece...

Obrigada pelo review, maninha. *-*

Kissus! =**

--

--

**KkSs:**

Yo, Kelly-chan!

Sasuke é um teimoso mesmo... Mas quem sabe a bronca do irmão não o faz tomar alguma atitude?

Naruto-kun é um fofo, tem que ser pra combinar com a Hinata-chan. *-*

Aguarde, o Neji tem uma carta na manga. XDDD

Yosh! O Lee é o aliado que as meninas precisavam! O Neji que não ache essas fotos...

Obrigada por comentar aqui, fico feliz que esteja gostando.

Bjos! o/

--

--

**Uchiha Yuuki:**

Yuuki! \o/

O Lee é mesmo especial. Eu posso até não conseguir um Neji, mas se tiver um Lee de ombro amigo já tá de bom tamanho. ^^

Viu o quão maduro é o Uchiha mais velho? XDD Mas pelo menos serviu pra acordar o Sasukete.

O que a senhorita quis dizer com a classificação da fic? XDDD Bom, a surpresa do Neji não é algo com pimenta... Mas garanto que ela vai ficar bem feliz. *-*

Obrigada por comentar, Yuuki. Te amo, viu? *-*

Bjos!

**--**

**--**

**Feliz nada \o:**

Olá!

Sim, Itachi pôs um pouco de juízo na cabecinha teimosa do irmão dele. Ai do Sasuke se não der ouvidos!

Verdade! Eu bem que sabia do niver da Hina, mas esqueci. --' Preciso fazer algo à respeito pra consertar essa falha. *pensando*

O Lee? Não, ele só tá ajudando... XDDD

Dessa vez o cap ficou até grande demais... O.O

Obrigada pelo review! ^^

Bjos!

-------------

**Bjo da Suna avoada o/**


	5. Panettones em promoção

**Crônicas de um fim de ano tragicômico**

**Capítulo 5 - Panettones em promoção**

--

* * *

--

29 de Dezembro, terça feira. Dez e vinte e cinco da manhã.

-

- Ok, tudo bem. Arigatou.

Neji recolocou o fone no gancho após mais uma breve conversa. Desde as oito da manhã que vinha depositando as parcas esperanças que ainda possuía no que aquele aparelho telefônico azul marinho poderia lhe trazer. As novas, porém, não eram nem um pouco otimistas.

- Este ano os Akimichi decidiram aderir à campanha por uma alimentação mais saudável, e estão investindo nas ceias de baixas calorias - sentenciou aos demais homens o resultado da última ligação do dia.

- Então não conseguimos nenhum bufê - Sasuke já imaginava que isso fosse acontecer. Se já estava ruim, porque teriam alguma colher de chá com o fim do prazo lhes mordendo os calcanhares? - Aviso que não vou cozinhar de jeito nenhum - E o mala ainda achava que tinha algum direito à regalias. Os empregados tiraram suas merecidas folgas para as comemorações, então eles não teriam outra alternativa à não ser encarar as panelas de frente...

- Ah vai! Todo mundo aqui está disposto a por a mão na massa, figurativamente ou não! - E não era só Neji quem sabia que somente o trabalho de todos eles juntos poderia fazer aquela ceia ser perfeita. Do contrário, "já elvis" - Se quiser participar, vai ter que fazer por onde. Se não...

- Mas acontece que eu não sei cozinhar nem arroz! Quer arruinar a ceia de ano novo? - nessas horas, o Uchiha sabia apelar pra qualquer desculpa esfarrapada que aparecesse, nem se importava de exibir um ou outro defeitinho que por acaso possuísse. Não achava que deveria arriscar muito naquela área e por isso o alerta de fracasso foi feito. À menos que alguém ali achasse que comer bolinhos de arroz queimados fizesse parte de alguma nova simpatia para a virada do ano.

- Isso não é desculpa, Teme! Nem adianta querer tirar o teu da reta, não!

- O Naruto está certo, todos aqui vão ter que trabalhar, não importa no quê. Já diz o ditado: É errando que se aprende - Neji tratou logo de tomar às rédeas daquele plano, porque se dependesse daqueles dois, discussões infrutíferas eram a única coisa que teriam postas à mesa até a meia noite do dia 31 - E vamos logo fazer essas compras, não há tempo à perder!

Todos concordavam naquele ponto, então rumaram no carro do Hyuuga para o mercado mais próximo. No caminho, fariam a lista do que precisariam pro que seria um jantar simples para seis pessoas. Não podia ser algo tão trabalhoso assim, além de que eles não acreditavam que suas estimadas esposas estivessem esperando algo muito sofisticado, dada a inexperiência deles no quesito.

E como ainda era cedo, era certo de que comprariam tudo rapidinho, bem antes do almoço.

--

* * *

--

Dez para o meio dia, quase hora do almoço.

_"Adeus ano velho_

_Feliz ano novo_

_Que tudo se realiiiiiize..."_

- Se eu tiver que ouvir mais uma vez essa droga de música vou tacar uma bomba no sistema de som desse lugar!

Alguns olhares curiosos se voltaram para o novo ataque de frescura de Uchiha Sasuke, que resmungava bastante no supermercado, à toda hora passando os dedos entre os cabelos escuros, quase os arrancando em cada puxão estressado. Estava perto de dar cabeçadas na primeira parede que visse, tamanha a sua impaciência.

Talvez fosse algo que ele tivesse feito. Deve ter sido ele quem vendeu a gasolina pro Nero tacar fogo em Roma. Foi ele o marceneiro que construiu o cavalo de Troia, ou o encanador que tampou o ralo do mundo no dia que o dilúvio teve seu início. Alguma merd* ele fez em alguma vida passada, isso era garantido.

Só isso justificava o que ele andava enfrentando nesses últimos dias do ano. Era carma, só podia!

Não fosse ter que aturar uma esposa rebelde e do contra que se recusava a voltar pra casa - bem diferente da simpática e gentil Sakura que conhecera na faculdade, que bastava ele respirar fundo e ela já estava ao seu lado, toda preocupada - ainda teve que tomar um sermão gratuito do irmão mais velho, que se achava no direito de lhe passar um sabão no que dizia respeito à sua vida conjugal. Oras, se aquele convencido entendesse alguma coisa sobre casamento, não estaria encalhado aos trinta e poucos anos!

Ainda havia mais, a cereja daquele bolo coberto de chantili que parecia prestes a acertar a sua cara tal qual a de um palhaço no alvo. Porque, vejam bem, era algo que ele simplesmente não compreendia, que fugia dos limites do aceitável pra qualquer ser humano atinado.

- Como raios podem haver filas tão grandes nesse lugar, DOIS DIAS antes do ano novo?

E o pessoal que viajava pra casa dos parentes? Pra algum país de clima quente? Pra onde o vento faz a curva, pro raio que os partisse em dois? Pra casa do caramba?

Ninguém resolveu viajar pra nenhuma boca livre esse ano?

Não, dessa vez era diferente! Parecia que a cidade em peso decidiu passar a virada do ano em Konoha, e todos dispostos à oferecer verdadeiros banquetes à seus "amados" parentes, dos quais passavam o ano inteiro falando cobras e lagartos, pra nos derradeiros dias de Dezembro reunir todos em volta de uma mesa farta de guloseimas, bebida e falsidade! Que coisa adorável! As vendas do óleo de peroba devem aumentar horrores nessa época!

Toda aquela pseudo alegria só servia pra contrariar ainda mais o Uchiha, já desde cedo com o saco cheio, prestes à estourar!

O tráfego dentro do supermercado era praticamente impossível. Era carrinho pra tudo quanto é lado, a toda hora o incomodavam com um "Licença, por favor", e lá ia ele ter que fazer uma baliza pra sair do caminho, porque todo mundo cismava de usá-lo como cancela pra passar de um lado à outro. Isso porque justo ele tinha sido deixado com um carrinho vazio no fim de uma fila quilométrica - Porque caixas existiam às dezenas, mas as abertas não chegavam à cinco - para guardar lugar enquanto Neji e Naruto faziam as compras que eles haviam listado.

Desde então ele não sabia mais o que fazer com as mãos, se as punha na cintura, se cruzava os braços, se as botava nos bolsos... Se repetia tudo isso de novo... Estava se sentindo um modelo, de tantas poses entediadas que vinha revezando desde que lhe foi dado aquele posto de "guarda vagas".

_"Adeus ano velho..."_

E aquela droga de música? Só era interrompida vez ou outra por alguma voz anunciando promoções, mas mesmo assim continuava sendo executada constantemente, só mudando o intérprete da manjada canção. Pelo que conseguiu ouvir, entre o som chiado e a fofocada do povo ao redor que não calava a boca nem pra descansar a língua, só o que estava com o preço em conta eram os famosos panettones.

Se é que se pode chamar de barato dar mais de dez contos em meio quilo de pão doce com frutas velhas no meio. Ô coisinha ruim! Ele é que não compraria, pra quê? Ninguém come mesmo, é só pra dar uma de "maria vai com as outras" e dizer que a ceia teve panettone. Gente besta...

Para o completo desgosto do Uchiha, o que foi que um certo loiro baka apareceu trazendo em grande número?

Caixas e caixas quadradas com aquele "bate entope", pelo menos umas oito Naruto tentava equilibrar nos braços, fazendo um pilha digna de apresentações circenses.

- Oe, Sasuke! É daquele que eu comi na tua casa! - Naruto fez uma expressão mais do que satisfeita, já que ele tinha se fartado com as sobras de Natal na casa do amigo - É bom demais!

Em momentos como aquele, Sasuke acreditava que toda a gente besta do mundo se resumia na figura do seu melhor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto.

- E só por isso você me trás _oito_ caixas desse negócio. Quem vai comer tudo isso?

- Trouxe lamen também - O loiro ignorou a pergunta malcriada e exibiu todo orgulhoso a dúzia de pacotinhos coloridos de oitenta gramas, escondidos numa cesta que o Uchiha ainda não havia notado. Também, com aquela torre de panettones, chamando mais atenção do que se uma stripper estivesse dançando no meio do mercado...

Sasuke observava o amigo pondo as caixas dentro do seu carrinho. Não era culpa toda do amigo... Com pena, pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Naruto, com pessoas assim só tendo muita paciência e boa vontade... - Sabe, eu não disse antes... Mas fico feliz que seus pais tenham jogado a forma fora. O mundo não seria o bastante para dois de você, caro amigo.

- Puxa, obrigado Sasuke! - Naruto deu um abraço de urso no amigo, com direito a tapinhas nas costas e sorrisos maiores que a própria cara. Nunca esperaria ser elogiado em público pelo amigo de longa data, nem em dia de aniversário!

- De nada - Sasuke soltou-se do abraço, feliz consigo mesmo por ter conseguido manter a calma num momento de tensão. Sakura ficaria orgulhosa dele quando contasse - Agora, se não for muito incômodo, me dê a lista que o Neji te deu. Vou buscar o restante pra você, assim posso ser útil também - o sarcasmo estava tão bem camuflado que o próprio Uchiha desconfiava de si mesmo. Será que tinha caído alguma daquelas caixas de panettone na cabeça dele e o estrago foi tão sério que ele nem percebeu?

Pelo sim, pelo não, o certo era que seria bem mais vantajoso se o Uzumaki permanecesse ali na fila, em segurança. Sem ter a chance de trazer mais bugigangas comestíveis como as que já recheavam o carrinho de compras.

--

* * *

--

Por volta do meio dia, coincidentemente, as adoráveis esposas dos nossos heróis receberam uma notícia inesperada: Yamanaka Ino, a amiga mais tagarela do grupo, tinha voltado ao Japão após desistir do cruzeiro de verão que fazia pelo litoral da América Latina. Ou melhor, ela desistiu mesmo foi do bonitão que a convidou.

Ino tratou logo de ligar para Sakura pouco depois de seu retorno. Fofoca vai, fofoca vem, e elas combinaram uma almoço em um restaurante italiano, ao qual já costumavam frequentar. Em pouco tempo o quarteto de amigas já estava reunido em volta de uma lasanha, um bom vinho e muita conversa acumulada por atualizar.

Em determinado momento o assunto destacou a Yamanaka, que aproveitou pra desabafar até a última gota, com a facilidade natural que toda mulher tem para fazer isso. Mas não que ela parecesse triste com sua situação. Na verdade estava soltando fogo pelos olhos conforme discorria sobre o mais recente pé na bunda que distribuiu.

- Mas o que ele fez que te deixou essa arara, de tão irritada? - TenTen perguntou. Pela expressão dela, o homem deve ter feito a pior das ofensas, ou a mais ultrajante das propostas sexuais. De qualquer jeito, foi algo que certamente arranhou o orgulho da loira.

- Me pediu em casamento - Ino respondeu, surpreendendo as demais.

- Você está desse jeito porque ele quis firmar compromisso? - Sakura não compreendia tal reação com algo que geralmente seria uma realização para qualquer mulher. Ino se expressava com tanta naturalidade, como se ao invés de casamento o bofe em questão tivesse lhe convidado para um simples jantar ou uma ida à boate, e ela não estivesse com vontade de ir.

- Claro! Vê se pode? O sujeito me conhece há dois meses e já me vem com essa de que eu sou a mulher da vida dele? Só se for em outra encarnação, jamais que eu vou ser amarrada tão facilmente assim!

- Mas você bem que gosta dele, né Porca? Se não, ele não duraria nem duas semanas, que dirá meses! - volúvel como a amiga era, Sakura sabia que o caso da loira não deveria ser assim tão descartável...

- Ele é bem gato, não vou negar - momento piscadinha cheia de segundas intenções, by Ino - Bom de cama, melhor ainda fora dela, filho da put*!

- Xiii, sei bem como é esse tipo - falou Sakura, já prevendo que em pouco tempo seria chamada para ser madrinha de casamento. Se aconteceu com ela, porque não com a Porca? Tinham o mesmo mal gosto para homens: Lindos, fogosos, orgulhosos e machistas.

E galinhas. À exceção de Sasuke, que até agora não lhe dera sinais de estar pensando em lhe dar um chapéu de touro de presente.

- Se for como a Sakura diz então já a parabenizo pelo matrimônio - cara de pau total, TenTen bem que foi abraçar a loira depois de mandar aquela declaração. Rindo bastante, óbvio.

- Nem vem, Pucca! Não vai ser tão fácil, não comigo! Dou muito valor à minha liberdade pra trocá-la por qualquer um, assim, em dois tempos - Ino estalou os dedos - Vir com frases feitas e um anel de diamantes não é o bastante pra me convencer.

- Mas deve ter alguma coisa nele que a cative - Hinata percebeu algo novo naquele affair de Ino - Dá pra notar que não é qualquer um, senão você o dispensaria sem fazer tanto alarde. Se duvidar, nem tomaríamos conhecimento da existência dele.

- Isso é verdade - Sakura concordou - Você não tem o menor problema pra dispensar um cara, faz isso com a maior facilidade. E às vezes com um pouquinho de crueldade também.

- Aquele babaca da faculdade tentou me agarrar - Ino olhou irritada para a rosada, que se referia à um "ex qualquer coisa" dos tempos de estudante - Acho justo tê-lo jogado na piscina, devia é ter deixado ele incapacitado de se reproduzir.

- Eu lembro disso! Foi hilário, o garoto não sabia nadar, quase morreu afogado - TenTen se recordava de apenas uma das peripécias que aprontavam na época da universidade - Até a Hinata achou graça, eu lembro de te ver escondendo o riso! - apontou para a Hyuuga.

- Na verdade ela estava é se escondendo do Naruto - Sakura nem deixou que a amiga esboçasse alguma reação - Ele estava no clube de natação, e a Hinata aproveitou a oportunidade pra obter material pra todos os sonhos pervertidos dela durante o curso.

Hinata ficou branca, mais do que já era, e gaguejou tudo o que podia pra se defender - Eu go-gostava do Naruto-kun, ma-ma-mas não desse... jeito. Sempre o... admirei muito... pela pessoa boa que ele é...

- Elas sabem, Hinata. Elas sabem - TenTen acudiu a amiga - Mas confessa que você tirou uma casquinha do loiro bronzeado de olhos azuis... Você só não babava porque era recatada demais pra isso.

- Casquinha quem tirava era você, TenTen - Ino começou à falar sobre a amiga mais espontânea do grupo - Tanto fez que conseguiu ficar no mesmo clube de kendô do Neji, sortuda! Todo dia treinava com ele!

- Correção: Eu treinava como grupo. E nem pensem em sacanagem, Neji foi o único que conseguiu se aproximar de mim sem terminar capado - TenTen cruzou os braços, tal qual fazia quando era contrariada.

- TenTen-san tinha uma fama terrível de brigona - Hinata se lembrava bem - As garotas a temiam, os homens a admiravam...

- Ser autêntica sempre teve suas vantagens - gabou-se a morena - Neji nunca me passou uma cantada sequer, nunca me chamou pra sair e nem demonstrou o menor sinal de querer alguma coisa comigo. Pra ser sincera, eu achava que o fato de eu ser mulher não fazia a menor diferença pra ele.

- E foi isso que te conquistou - Sakura já supunha que TenTen foi a única que pôde transpor a barreira de frieza que o Hyuuga mantinha ao seu redor. As meninas o achavam um deus grego, mas qual delas tinha coragem de chegar perto dele, sem correr o risco de levar um coice? Ela sabia disso, pois o caso deles foi bem parecido com o começo dela e de Sasuke.

- Exatamente. Conquistar o Neji foi a melhor coisa que já fiz nessa vida... - TenTen suspirou longamente ao recordar - Foi um processo lento e prazeroso, tal qual a nossa primeira vez. Por isso não troco meu lindo marido sisudo por ninguém, ele é único e artigo raro!

- Nossa, quanto amor! - Sakura gostava de ver que os anos e os perrengues do dia a dia não foram o suficiente para sufocar o belo sentimento que unia aqueles casais.

- É tão bom se apaixonar, né? - com a declaração de TenTen a respeito do seu primo, Hinata refez a sua trajetória com o loiro atrapalhado que roubou seu coração desde o primeiro esbarrão, na quadra de basquete da faculdade. Ela terminou com os joelhos ralados, mas foi o primeiro contato que teve com aquele que viria a ser seu marido, anos mais tarde. Nunca mais esqueceria o "Gomen" escandaloso, associado aos olhos azuis preocupados em ter lhe machucado. E ela lá, querendo se enfiar num buraco de tanta vergonha por tê-lo deixado apreensivo. Mas de quem era a culpa se ela saiu correndo atrás da irmã mais nova sem olhar pra onde ia, depois que ela roubou seu diário e ameaçou entregá-lo nas mãos do Uzumaki? Justamente ele estava correndo na direção contrária, pronto para marcar mais uma cesta, quando ela invadiu a quadra sem perceber e...

- Hinata? - TenTen percebeu o olhar avoado, e um tanto enamorado, que Hinata estampava em seu rosto desde que deixara de prestar atenção à conversa.

- Deixa ela. Tá sonhando acordada com o bofe loiro. Aliás, também estou morrendo de saudades do meu moreno turrão - Sakura ainda não tinha entrado em contato com Sasuke desde a fatídica noite de Natal, à não ser pelo e-mail com o desafio de ano novo. Tampouco ele tomou tal iniciativa. Se por teimosia ou por falta de tempo com os preparativos com o Reveillon, o afastamento só fazia a ansiedade crescer mais e mais dentro dela. Estava doida pra ver seu marido outra vez.

E agarrá-lo bastante.

- Também quero ver o meu. Ainda mais agora, com essa dúvida... - TenTen nem precisou tocar a barriga para que todas a entendessem. Ino já estava à par das novidades, até mesmo das suspeitas da Sra. Hyuuga Neji.

- Eu apóio a idéia que vocês tiveram, esses homens estavam mesmo precisando de uma sacudida. Mas se for pra ficar desse jeito... Por que não cancelam tudo? - Ino perguntou, após o murchar coletivo das três mulheres casadas, assim que a saudade de seus machos bateu à porta.

- Eu não quero. O Sasuke precisa aprender algumas coisas, vai ser bom pra ele - E já que a oportunidade aparecera com o plano da TenTen, não seria Sakura quem iria contrariar.

- Também não quero desistir. Confio no que o Naruto irá fazer - Hinata mantinha a chama da esperança acesa, sabia que seu esposo não a decepcionaria.

- Já que as meninas ainda querem manter o plano de pé... Eu também não irei abandoná-lo. Mesmo que esteja ficando maluca de tão ansiosa - Só TenTen sabia como estava sendo viver aqueles momentos de expectativa sem a tranquilidade do marido para lhe dar o equilíbrio que precisava.

- É justo então. Se as iniciativas sempre partiram de vocês, que agora seja a vez deles - Ino estava na torcida para que tudo desse certo para as amigas. A intenção delas não parecia ser puramente vingativa, por mais que aqueles três encostos merecessem.

Soava mais como um incentivo aos homens para fazerem algo pelo bem estar de seus casamentos. Afinal, a corda tinha dois lados, não?

- Tomara que não demorem muito pra se manifestar - a Sra. Uchiha mantinha-se novamente esperançosa.

- Faltam só dois dias. Sejamos pacientes - Hinata sem dúvida era a mais otimista das três. Parece que Naruto passou um pouco do seu entusiasmo sobreexcedente para a esposa. Era evidente que ela estava bem mais confiante e segura de si depois que eles juntaram suas escovas de dentes.

E essa confiança de Hinata também contagiava TenTen e Sakura. Faltava bem pouco pra que elas visse o resultado do empenho de seus maridos, era hora de entregar tudo nas mãos deles e esperar.

Pacientemente.

--

* * *

--

Quase uma da tarde do mesmo dia 29.

Pouco depois de largar Naruto na fila, Sasuke voltava ao mesmo lugar, trazendo uma cesta de compras com coisas bem mais úteis do que os famigerados panettones. Castanhas, nozes, ameixas e mais alguns itens prontos para consumo, o que não gastaria nem seu tempo com preparações, ou que no máximo exigiriam uns cinco minutos no microondas mais próximo. Sem complicações, sem estresse.

- É, até que você trouxe umas coisas bem legais! - Naruto pegou uma das embalagens plásticas, cheias de coisinhas pretas e murchas - O que é isso? Tá com cara de estragado.

- Uvas passas são murchas assim mesmo.

- Tá estragado - insistiu o loirinho.

- Não está estragado, já disse que elas são murchas desse jeito! - Sasuke já sentia o sangue esquentar de novo com a teimosia do Uzumaki.

- Válido até dia 30...

- Não falei?

- ... de Novembro - Naruto continuou, ao que o Uchiha tomou a embalagem das mãos dele só pra confirmar sua faísca de ignorância do dia. Devia estar mais atento à outros detalhes além do preço baixo que costumava atraí-lo.

- Deveria checar a validade das coisas quando for comprar. Ou deixar de ser tão sovina - como se não bastasse a própria bakisse, ainda tomou uma bronca do Naruto, sem chance de revide.

- E o Neji, hein? - atentar para o fato de que o Hyuuga até agora não aparecera trazendo a sua parte tiraria o foco da mancada que ele deu.

- Serve aquele cabeludo ali? - Naruto apontou na direção de onde o Hyuuga vinha com um carrinho, não muito cheio. Na verdade dava pra contar à distância o seu conteúdo.

- Isso é tudo que eu consegui - Neji vinha da seção de congelados trazendo alguns pratos pré prontos, de fácil preparo. E também o que seria o prato principal da noite do dia trinta e um. Sem ânimo algum, despejou a ave super congelada para o carrinho que Naruto tomava conta - As outras estão com cara de já terem partido desta pra uma melhor desde o ano passado. E tão duras que só o inferno poderia descongelar à tempo.

- Pena. Minha sogra vai passar a data fora do Japão, senão ela quebrava esse galho.

- Ela faria o peru? - Neji duvidava muito daquilo. Pra uma pessoa que passou o casamento inteiro da única filha de cara amarrada... - Do jeito que ela te detesta?

- Não, mas com certeza a boca dela serviria pra descongelar esse iceberg. Fede à enxofre tal qual uma filial do inferno, então... - era com esse carinho gritante que Sasuke se referia à mãe que infelizmente a lei lhe deu. Baita presente de grego aquela velha...

Alheio às homenagens a sogra que Sasuke fazia, Neji passou à explicar sua árdua missão para encontrar uma ave ainda em condições de ser consumida. Se dependesse dele, seria melhor um peixe fresco, mas como a maioria apreciava a carne branca naquela data...

Enquanto isso, Naruto aproveitava a distração dos dois pra contrabandear mais alguns pacotinhos de lamen, e escondê-los debaixo dos outros produtos. Se aquela ceia não desse certo, ao menos ele não passaria fome.

_"Minha Hime gosta mais do de legumes."_ - e mais alguns deste sabor foram estrategicamente guardados sob as outras compras. Não ia deixar Hinata à ver navios, claro.

- Temos que arranjar mais alguma coisa! Não dá pra fazer um jantar só com peru e meio quilo de nozes e castanhas! - Neji também já demonstrava o esgotamento mental com tantas coisas à resolver no curto período que dispunham. Não seria demais se ele entrasse o ano vestindo uma camisa de força ao invés do seu smoking favorito - Bem, ainda posso conseguir algumas garrafas de vinho na adega do meu tio, as safras daqui são as piores que já vi na vida.

Aliás, além das poucas garrafas do vinho barato e de um champanhe do qual nunca tinha ouvido falar, a única bebida disponível aos montes eram as garrafas de sidra, praticamente uma unanimidade nas prateleiras da seção de bebidas. Nem morto que ele iria oferecer algo de tão baixa qualidade à sua esposa. Por sorte, ainda tinha pelo menos uma garrafa da safra que ela apreciava, escondida em sua casa. Daria para o brinde especial deles dois, depois que aquela papagaiada em conjunto terminasse.

- Já o saquê eu não garanto.

- Deixa comigo, Neji! Meu padrinho sempre tem algumas garrafas, que ele esconde Tsunade-baa-chan. A velha bebe tanto quanto ele!

- Então isso fica por sua conta - o Hyuuga delegou aquela tarefa ao marido da prima, que bateu continência com a missão que lhe foi dada.

- Já é alguma coisa. Esse lugar só parece ter panettone pra vender, é só andar que a gente já tropeça em um - Pobre Sasuke, já estava até traumatizando com a iguaria...

- E o pior é que ainda nem conseguimos o lugar pra fazer a festa - O Uchiha continuava preocupado com aquela dúvida - O salão de festas do clube está fechado para reformas, minha casa perto das montanhas foi tomada por um trio de esposas insatisfeitas e o meu apartamento ainda está do mesmo jeito desde o Natal. Ou seja, uma bagunça que dá até medo de limpar.

- Estava pensando em usar o meu chalé - Neji já tinha decidido aquele ponto, na noite anterior mesmo - É próximo à sua casa, onde as garotas estão. E é o único lugar inteiro e grande o bastante que eu consegui pensar. Como está muito em cima a hora, não vamos achar um lugar melhor. E só falta cuidar da limpeza e ornamentação...

- Deixa que disso eu posso cuidar também 'tebbayo! - Naruto estava extremamente animado, até que enfim as coisas estavam saindo do papel! - A gente pendura umas bolas de festa na sala e...

- Bolas de festa? Tem certeza de que você já é maior de idade? - Neji protestou com aquela idéia simples - precisaremos de bem mais do que bexigas coloridas e apitos para enfeitar o lugar!

- Mas você não disse que estava inteiro? - perguntou Sasuke, já prevendo uma trabalheira enorme pela frente, além da que já teriam na cozinha.

- Inteiro sim, arrumado não. Faz uns seis meses que não vou até lá, então a poeira acumulada é só o começo do que teremos de cuidar.

- Bom, a Sakura tem umas toalhas de mesa, daquelas especiais, que ela só usa em ocorrência de alguma celebração. Acho que não vai se importar se pegarmos algumas emprestadas.

- Eu tenho o aparelho de jantar. E já trouxe as velas decoradas - Neji apontou para o pacote de velas prateadas, já no carrinho - Só não faço idéia do que escolher como trilha sonora.

- Qualquer coisa, desde que não seja nada que remeta à Natal e Ano novo. Já tô de saco cheio disso.

- Jazz? - Neji pensava em alguns dos seus cds, pegando poeira na estante da sala. Alguns viriam à calhar para a ocasião, uma música calma seria uma boa pedida, mas o jazz não os deixaria morrer de tédio antes da virada.

- Que tal J-rock? - Naruto sugeriu, ao que foi respondido com dois tapas na cabeça, um Uchiha e um Hyuuga. Risadas desdenhosas e cheias de escárnio se aproximaram deles, o que os fez se voltarem para aquele que ousava achar graça onde eles não a viam.

- Ora, ora, não é que os boatos eram verdade?

Os três homens viram o velho conhecido se aproximar, com sua meia dúzia de rebentos e um carrinho bem cheio, claramente preenchido por escolhas dos pequenos. Dois meninos e quatro meninas, entre dez e cinco anos, eram os responsáveis tanto pelas compras supérfluas quanto pelo único barulho capaz de emudecer, mesmo que momentaneamente, as caixas de som do supermercado.

- Estão vendo, por isso não me casei até hoje. Pra quê, pra uma mulher me fazer de gato e sapato?

- Difícil é achar uma que ature quem mal sabe se segurar dentro das calças - Sasuke destilou o veneno assim que Inuzuka Kiba chegou se achando o último bombom da caixa - E você não se casou porque nenhuma das mães dos teus pirralhos é fugida do manicômio. Só assim pra aceitar um inconsequente como marido.

Kiba, após engasgar com a verdade, procurava um jeito de reverter a situação. Não poderia ser humilhado daquele jeito na frente dos filhos e não fazer nada à respeito.

Enquanto isso, o trio de homens casados e sossegados observava os dois meninos do Inuzuka iniciando uma briga, e uma das meninas chorando sem parar, sabe-se lá por qual motivo. Foi quando Neji se lembrou de algo que ouviu, sem muito interesse.

- Seu projeto em favor do crescimento da taxa de natalidade de Konoha continua indo bem. Soube que vem mais um por aí, meus parabéns - Neji foi ironia pura com aquele comentário, e do jeito que Kiba suou frio, não demonstrava ser tão fofoca assim.

- Quê? Outro? - Naruto se divertia com a cara de fuinha inconformada do Kiba - Tem certeza de que o símbolo da tua família é o cachorro? Você tá mais pra coelho!

- Não é meu! - Kiba se engasgou de novo, mas não pôde responder de imediato pois precisava distrair com um pacote de biscoitos a menor das suas meninas, Shinobu, de cinco aninhos, a mesma pequenina que chorava bastante lá em cima - Posso provar, fiz vasectomia no ano passado.

- Você manda essa desculpa desde os dezenove anos - todas as mulheres de Konoha já deviam saber daquela maracutaia. O que fazia Neji pensar que as que ainda caiam na lábia do Inuzuka e acabavam prenhas dele, fossem todas forasteiras - Camisinha continua sendo um método tão barato e eficaz...

- Tou-san, que que é camisinha? - perguntou uma menina, puxando a barra da camisa de seu agora envergonhado pai.

- É uma camisa pequena, Yue - de uma risada sem graça à um cafuné descoordenado, a resposta pareceu convencer a menininha de sete anos, pra alívio de Kiba - Agora dê a mão pra Tomoyo que nós já vamos. E vocês três! - virou-se pro trio de homens casados que se aproveitavam da presença dos seus filhos pra fazê-lo de motivo de chacota. Mas deixa estar, aquilo teria volta... - Não me culpem se não tiveram capacidade pra fazer um herdeiro! Invejar os meus não vai adiantar nada!

- Tou-san! - Yue puxou novamente a camisa do pai.

- Imagine... Fico feliz em saber que você cuida bem dos seus - Sasuke tinha mais "elogios" para o amigo com vocação pra pai - Ainda que mal lembre o nome das respectivas mães.

- É um dom pra poucos - Kiba nadou no próprio orgulho, sem prestar atenção na segunda frase do Uchiha, uma crítica nem tão camuflada assim.

- Tou-san! - Yue insistia.

- Diga querida, papai está conversando.

- Otou-san disse pra eu segurar a mão da nee-san - Yue se referia à menina de seis anos, Tomoyo.

- Isso mesmo, meu bem - Kiba se mostrou orgulhoso da filha - Viram como eles me obedecem?

- Mas cadê ela? - perguntou a garotinha, levantando as mãozinhas e mostrando o vazio ao seu redor.

- Cadê quem? - Kiba viu o sinal vermelho acender na sua frente. Ao procurar Tomoyo, viu que não somente ela, mas seus outros quatro filhos também haviam virado fumaça em questão de segundos. Só a pequena Yue permaneceu quietinha - Meus filhotinhos! Akemi, Tomoyo, minhas florzinhas! Koushi, Tsukune, cadê os garotões do papai? Shinobu, minha pequenininha! Yue, meu docinho!

- Tou-san, eu ainda tô aqui! - Yue deu alguns pulinhos na frente do pai, o que aliviou um pouco o Inuzuka atabalhoado. Kiba deu um jeito de colocar a menina no carrinho junto com as compras e saiu gritando os nomes das suas crianças. Quase ao mesmo tempo, o sistema de som do mercado anunciava que duas crianças foram encontradas na seção de biscoitos, montadas num enorme cachorro branco, o qual já havia deixado sua "marca" nas pernas do gerente. A presença do "responsável" pelos pequenos estava sendo requisitada.

- Pelo menos cinquenta porcento da prole ele já achou - Neji até que se saiu bem segurando o riso diante do espetáculo de pai desesperado apresentado por Kiba. Ele podia ser mulherengo e irresponsável, mas a preocupação com os filhos era genuína.

De fato, aquilo mexeu um pouco com o Hyuuga. E o lembrou de algumas pendências que ainda existiam para com sua esposa.

- Que coisa feia, Teme... - Naruto tinha sido o único à prestar atenção no ato sorrateiro do Uchiha, quando o viu dar cinco dólares à Koushi, o primogênito de Kiba, pra que ele desse um jeito de tirar o Inuzuka dali.

- Foi útil, não foi? Agora não vamos mais perder o pouco tempo que nos resta.

- Credo, parece até alguém com o pé na cova falando!

- Na atual conjectura dos fatos, e pela saúde dos meus nervos que não aguentam mais escutar tanta abobrinha vinda de você, estou considerando perder minha mulher como um caso de vida ou morte. Agora, pra um cabeça de polvilho feito você, não sei se perder a esposa faz alguma diferença - Sasuke mandou a lição de moral, sem dó nem piedade.

- Como é, Uchiha desgraçado? É claro que eu me importo com a minha Hime! - a alfinetada de Sasuke mexeu com os brios do Uzumaki. Como assim ele não ligaria pra mulher dele?

- Sasuke, eu não te deixei guardando o nosso lugar na fila? - Só porque estava preocupado com assuntos particulares, Neji levou um tempinho até ver a briga se formando e também o lugar onde estavam, que não era em fila alguma, e sim mal estacionados entre duas delas...

...Duas gigantescas fileiras de pessoas e carrinhos bem cheios...

- E eu deixei o Naruto... Não, me diz que você não fez isso... - Sasuke estapeou a testa, não tinha nem coragem de olhar onde aquelas filas terminariam. Era certo de já estarem dando a volta em torno de todo o continente asiático, e era justamente para lá que teriam que ir.

- Fiz o quê? - perguntou o loiro, com toda a inocência que tinha - Por que todo mundo põe a culpa em mim sempre que alguma coisa dá errado?

- Porque você não passa de um... BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O Uchiha pulou no pescoço do Uzumaki, e lá se foi o Hyuuga tentar apartar mais um conflito antes que acabassem sendo expulsos do lugar. Que se matassem, mas só depois do dia 31.

- BAKA, BAKA, BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

-

-

**Continua...**

**Próximo capítulo: O dilema do peru**

* * *

Olá!

O capítulo veio cedo que nem pãozinho quente, porque tia Suna tá com conexão limitada de novo. -_-'

Ah sim, esse também não pôde ser betado. Ç___________Ç

Espero que gostem (e espero as reviews também, né? ;)

-

-

**Reviews do cap 4:**

**Sue Dii:**

Dango sister gêmea! *-*

Calma, não é bom ter síncopes por antecedência! *abana a Sue* Guarda um pouquinho pros próximos capítulos, lá tem bastante material de efeito "surtativo". XD

Pra você ver, a rixa entre os irmãos Uchiha vem desde a tenra infância, o Jankenpô prova isso. ( O Sasuke ficou fofo? O.O Eu ainda acho ele um malinha. *.*)

Eu queria ter aumentado a participação do Jiraiya na fic... Tá tão bom escrever sobre ele como o padrinho beberrão do Naruto! E ele pelo menos não atrapalhou a atitude desesperada do sobrinho. \o/

Por mais que me doa dizer isso de um Hyuuga (ou seja, alto nível *¬*), Hiashi é um velho azedo. Ainda dá um bom caldo, mas é azediiiin... ¬¬

O bolo de nozes da Hinata ficou bem melhor do que o meu. Ç__Ç

Recomendo não se afobar como a TenTen... O mundo dá voltas! (suspense on)

Bom, vamos torcer pelos meninos, eles terão bastante trabalho pela frente!

Obrigada pelo review, maninha. E pelos votos de melhora da minha conexão moribunda. Dessa vez não pude te mandar o cap de novo, ela anda capengando depois das 18 horas. -_-'

Kissus =**

-

-

**Uchiha Yuuki: **

Yuuki! *-*

Tenso mesmo! O.o Mas a tensão faz parte do corre corre do fim de ano, então tá tudo nos conformes. \o/

Olha só, tadinhas das minhas Dango Sisters! HUAHAHAHEUA...

E elas sem saber de nada também... Aí nem adianta tentar arrumar um spoiler. XDDD

Ansiosa estou eu pra terminar essa fic! Era pra ser até dia 1º, o mês já está acabando e eu ainda tô escrevendo... --' (Pior que nem terminei o cap seguinte. Lástima! )

O Naruto é fofolete, ele foi direto ao covil dos Hyuugas pra se desculpar, que linduxo! Viu, ele conquistou até o sogrão, mesmo depois da vergonha nacional que protagonizou!

Eu digo, Sasuke é só a raspa do tacho do que os Uchihas tem de melhor. Itachi sim, o produto principal, é muito mais interessante do que o Sasukito. ;) Fica tranquila que o Sedex já espera eu despachar o "pacote" em direção à sua casa. Vai chegar bem rapidinho. \o/ Mas aproveita bem, porque depois eu vou precisar do moço pra The curse. xD

PS: Itachi? tímido? E um homem desses lá tem o direito de ser acanhado?

Como eu disse pra Sue, o Jankenpô só mostra o quão antiga é a birra entre os irmãos. Acho que desde as fraldas. O.o

Well... À respeito da Sra. Hyuuga Neji, você está certa, mas também está errada. xDDD Sinto que vou receber tijoladas com o final da fic. xD

Menina... *-* Seja mais paciente que a sua noite de deleite virá... Eu ainda não consigo encaixar um momento assim em tamanho besteirol, mas ele virá, em uma outra fic ainda em gestação... *0*

Weeee! *sacode pompons também* Pode deixar que vou caprichar aqui!

Bjos mais do que grandes, querida Yuuki!

-

-

**Obrigada por lerem!**

**Bjos da Suna atabalhoada o/**


	6. O dilema do peru

**Crônicas de um fim de ano tragicômico**

**Capítulo 6 - O dilema do peru**

* * *

30 de Dezembro, quarta feira. Cinco da manhã.

Quem já se encarregou da preparação de uma festa, ou que pelo menos já deu uma mãozinha amiga nem que tenha sido uma vez na vida e outra na morte, sabe que a coisa toda não se resume só em prover o prato principal, as bebidas e avisar a cambada do dia e horário da "boca livre" que está sendo organizada. É relativamente fácil pra quem está de fora pensar que é tudo muito simples, tudo muito fácil, tal qual o modo como os maridos desta fanfic antes pensavam... Geralmente, quem mantem essa linha de pensamento só vai abrir os olhos quando tamanha carga, que antes não era de nada, for parar em cima de seus estimados e longamente poupados lombos.

É como uma regra, com pouquíssimas exceções. Essa é uma das maneiras mais comuns de se aprender à dar valor ao trabalho dos outros. E, felizmente, parecia estar fazendo o seu efeito nas três almas que precisam se salvar até o final da fanfic. A consciência, finalmente, conseguira seu posto vitalício na cabeça de um Hyuuga sempre ocupado, um Uchiha bastante resmungão e um Uzumaki distraído ao cubo.

O que não quer dizer que as reclamações cessariam sempre que algo saísse fora do planejado...

- Cadê esses dois filhos da (oops!) que não chegam?

Konoha se mostrava numa manhã de temperatura bem baixa, geava incessantemente desde a noite, dando a certeza de que nem os fraquíssimos raios de Sol que raramente apareceram nas últimas semanas dariam o ar de sua graça naquela parte do Japão nos dias que fechariam o ano de 2009.

Diferente do clima predominante, a cabeça de um certo Uchiha era a única parte quente de seu corpo, que permanecia trêmulo debaixo daquela marquise, mesmo todo agasalhado como ele estava, só com o nariz e os olhos escuros e irados de fora. À aquela hora da manhã a "TPM constante" de Sasuke já se fazia presente, pois ele aguardava sem um pingo de paciência a chegada dos dois outros companheiros naquela guerra para a qual foram mandados por suas esposas. Na verdade nenhum deles estava tão atrasado assim, foi Sasuke quem se adiantou demais, chegando meia hora antes do combinado, que foi às cinco horas e trinta minutos. O trânsito tranquilo e a pressa do próprio moreno foram o que o levaram ao local com certa antecedência.

Cinco minutinhos depois da hora marcada, finalmente alguém deu as caras. O carro de Naruto parou em frente ao shopping center ainda fechado, o ponto de encontro que haviam marcado ontem. Porém a expressão do amigo surpreendeu bastante Sasuke; ao contrário do tom sempre animado que o caracterizava, o Uzumaki apareceu com a cara amassada e retorcida, típica de quem havia lutado boxe contra o travesseiro durante a noite. E perdido por nocaute logo no primeiro round.

- Precisava ser tão cedo assim? Eu tô quebrado! - Naruto chegou mais perto já exibindo sua contrariedade com o horário, coisa que vinha fazendo desde que saíra de casa, mas agora com a "honra" de ter Sasuke como espectador. Não era de costume seu levantar junto com as galinhas, mas como a ocasião pedia ele fez esse quase trabalho de Hércules, ali estava.

- Nota-se - uma rápida olhadela no cabelo louro todo emaranhado já mostrava isso. Pente e Naruto ainda não tinham se cumprimentado naquela manhã - Noite muito agitada?

- Tive que fazer umas coisas - explicou, sem detalhar bem que coisas foram aquelas - Quase nem dormi, pra falar a verdade. Tomei um café e vim direto pra cá.

Apesar do Uchiha desconhecer, a razão da noite insone de Naruto se resumia em algumas coisas cuidadosamente embaladas e guardadas no porta malas de seu carro. Naruto achava que aquilo não era algo que merecesse a atenção de terceiros, só de quem fosse vê-las.

- Não chegou ninguém ainda? - perguntou, procurando o responsável por dividir as tarefas entre eles naquele dia. E também o que indicaria o caminho até o seu chalé. Neji estava demorando muito...

- E eu aqui, não conta? - Sasuke mostrou-se desgostoso, estava invisível agora? Ou era tão desnecessário assim? - Se não precisam de mim por que raios me fizeram vir até aqui?

De fato, toda essa "sensibilidade" de Sasuke com um mínimo desacordo à sua vontade se devia à pressão que ele estava sofrendo. Mais do que isso, à auto cobrança que ele vinha fazendo, para que aquela ceia resultasse em algo livre de qualquer imperfeição. Daria as tripas se fosse preciso, mas nada ali poderia estragar aquele fim de ano, e consequentemente, o seu relacionamento com Sakura.

Não saberia como encará-la se falhasse.

- Ei, Sasuke? - Naruto viu a cara de bobo perdido que o amigo fazia. Era de dar dó... - Fica frio, vai sair tudo bem 'tebbayo! - espalhafatoso como era, deu alguns tapinhas bastante amigáveis nas costas do Uchiha, o empurrando um pouco para frente com o excesso de força empregado.

Como as vezes em que Naruto dizia alguma coisa que fosse boa, útil e que fizesse algum sentido eram bem menos frequentes do que as aparições do cometa Halley, Sasuke o agradeceu com o mesmo gesto por ter lhe dado um pouco do seu otimismo. Estava mesmo precisando.

E com isso se iniciou uma pequena disputa sobre quem cumprimentava melhor, com tapas mais e mais fortes e risadas mais altas e típicas de quem não regulava bem da cabeça. Pode ser exagero, mas naquele passo alguns pulmões seriam cuspidos muito em breve.

- Atrapalhei alguma coisa? - ver a paz reinar entre aqueles dois foi um tanto quanto inesperado para o Hyuuga que chegava à pé, depois de ter parado seu carro e saído dele sem ser notado. Como reclamavam dele ser sério demais na maior parte do tempo, Neji usou os dois para estrear seu senso de humor ácido das manhãs mal dormidas - Se quiserem, posso avisar as garotas da decisão de vocês. Assumir é um ato muito corajoso.

"What to marry no cool" e "Fool the see" foram apenas alguns das sugestões nem um pouco proveitosas que Neji recebeu de ambos, sem ligar muito pra isso. Ao menos o clima estava mais ameno pro tanto de trabalho que teriam. Seria vantajoso se continuasse desse jeito.

- Vejo que já confraternizaram bastante, então vamos andando. Daqui até o chalé são duas horas de viagem, então quanto mais cedo chegarmos, mas cedo terminaremos.

- Olha só quem está falando de correria, atrasos... - Sasuke observou, com certo tom irônico - São cinco e quarenta e sete, onde estava? - cobrou, tal qual uma esposa enciumada faria. Ou como ele mesmo costumava fazer com Sakura, pois ciúme era praticamente o seu nome do meio.

- Tive que fazer umas coisas - Neji deu a mesma explicação que Naruto usara. Se é que aquilo respondia alguma coisa.

- Você também? - reclamou Sasuke, demasiadamente desconfiado de que coisas seriam aquelas. Pra quê tanto mistério? - Só eu que trabalho aqui?

O Uchiha apontava para a sua pickup, já cheia com parte das coisas que iriam precisar. Inclusive sua caixa de ferramentas estava ali, pois o chalé talvez precisasse de alguns reparos, como o próprio dono dele havia dito.

- Escuta, vamos procurar qualquer lugar aberto e tomar um café antes. Você está muito estressado pra um dia que mal começou - apesar do cansaço que sentia, Neji não ostentava a mesma cara de limão azedo de Sasuke.

- Ouvir isso me alegra tanto! Prometo que vou me jogar quando passarmos pela ponte.

- Se quiser eu empurro você - e com essa gentileza de Naruto para Sasuke, tudo tinha voltado ao seu habitual.

- Vai pensando que é só jogar o peru no forno e pronto... Temos muito o que fazer. Às vezes nem sei como a TenTen dava conta de tanta coisa, tantos detalhes tão pequenos, tão fáceis de cair no esquecimento...

Tudo bem que ela não precisasse preparar toda uma ceia sozinha; eles costumavam passar as festas de fim de ano em família, nas comemorações nababescas que reuniam todos os Hyuugas espalhados pelo país. Mas sua esposa sempre ia mais cedo para ajudar as primas dele com uma ou outra coisa.

Mesmo assim, ela ainda arranjava tempo pra preparar alguma coisa pra eles, nem que fosse um simples jantarzinho à dois. Simples não, nada era tão pequeno quando tinham um tempinho só pra eles ... Algo que andava tão escasso ultimamente...

- Ôu, acorda Hyuuga! - Sasuke buzinou até acordar Neji, o único ainda do lado de fora de seu carro, com cara de babaca sonhador - Vamos logo, no caminho a gente para em qualquer birosca e come alguma coisa. Ou enche a cara pra esquecer.

Neji pensou em contra argumentar, mas preferiu deixar que Sasuke descobrisse sozinho que depois que saíssem de Konoha e pegassem o caminho que ele indicaria, não haveria nada pronto além de capim seco pra ele comer. Talvez fosse do gosto do Uchiha uma boa salada sem conservantes. E sem molho.

Sem mais desperdício de tempo, a comitiva de três carros seguiu para a autoestrada que os levaria para fora do centro comercial de Konoha, em direção ao chalé de Neji.

* * *

-

Mesmo dia, por volta das oito e meia da manhã.

**.**

- Então... O Naruto fica de limpar os quartos e trocar a roupa de cama.

- E por que eu? - à Naruto parecia que aquela era uma incumbência trabalhosa demais para uma única pessoa.

- Já vai começar? - Neji não tinha mais tolerância alguma com objeções - Combinamos que vamos todos ficar por aqui, ninguém vai querer pegar a estrada de porre, não?

- E nem sóbrio! Quase três horas de viagem? - Sasuke continuava o seu dramalhão mexicano particular - E você ainda chama isso de pegar um atalho?

- Que culpa tenho eu se a ventania derrubou duas árvores na estrada? - imprevistos como aquele podiam acontecer, oras - Pare de reclamar à toa e vai logo fazer o que eu falei. Depois vou precisar de ajuda na sala.

- _Yes, sir_ - a ironia escapou entre os dentes, e Sasuke foi para fora do chalé, buscar as caixas em seu carro. Neji olhou para Naruto, que apesar de já ter uma tarefa definida, continuava observando a morte da bezerra ali na sala.

- Já tô indo! - com o olhar interrogativo e nada amistoso do Hyuuga, o loiro saiu correndo em direção à três dos quatro quartos à disposição, os quais teria de arrumar até a hora do almoço.

Neji respirou fundo e massageou a testa, já pressentindo uma dor de cabeça das mais persistentes até a hora de dormir. Antes de providenciar um comprimido, se encarregou de levar suas coisas para o quarto, pra evitar que elas sumissem no meio da bagunça que logo se instalaria naquele lugar.

* * *

-

Dez da manhã.

À essa altura tudo que haviam trazido estava do lado de dentro do chalé de Neji. Naruto já tinha terminado com dois quartos, faltando apenas um deles. A velocidade daquela tarefa levantava algumas suspeitas sobre a qualidade da limpeza feita... Mas ninguém ali tinha tempo de fiscalizar tais detalhes, então, restava confiar no Uzumaki.

...O que era sempre muito perigoso...

Já Sasuke tivera de separar as compras que fizeram no supermercado, sendo que algumas sobremesas prontas e demais congelados já estavam arrumados na geladeira do Hyuuga, e os outros ingredientes eram divididos entre os armários e a grande mesa que a cozinha possuía, para dez pessoas. Um exagero, assim como o número de quartos, pra um lugar que apenas um casal costumava frequentar, poucas vezes durante o ano. Das duas, uma: Ou Neji planejava transformar o chalé numa pousada, ou estava planejando ter pelo menos uma dúzia de filhos pra ocupá-lo.

Falando no Hyuuga, este separava os utensílios domésticos, como toalhas de mesa, as de rosto e banho para as convidadas... das outras coisas que seriam usadas para deixar aquele lugar em perfeito estado, como ferramentas, lâmpadas, vassouras... Em suas mãos se encontrava a lista de coisas à fazer, já devidamente dividida entre os três homens dentro da casa.

- Que merd* é essa? Eu é quem vou ter que ir pra cozinha? - Sasuke resmungou ao ver que mais de setenta porcento da sua lista o levava àquele ambiente pouco masculino. Lhe soava mais vantajoso martelar alguns dedos batendo prego em sabão do que cortá-los enquanto descascava cebolas.

- Bem... Eu tenho que verificar a casa toda, pra ver se não há nada fora do lugar. E não é por falsa modéstia, mas quem conhece esse lugar como a palma da mão sou eu - por uma questão prática, e pelo bem de seu querido imóvel, Neji preferia que ele mesmo cuidasse dos pequenos ajustes que porventura o chalé necessitasse - E o Naruto não me parece saber fazer nada além de lamen. Se for essa a sua idéia de jantar pro ano novo, que visa a sua reconciliação com a Sakura...

Como não havia o que chutar pelo trajeto sala - cozinha, e o Hyuuga tinha certa razão, principalmente no que dizia respeito ao mal gosto culinário do Uzumaki, Sasuke teve que engolir aquele sapo, sem nem um copo d'água pra ajudar a descer pela garganta. Chegou à cozinha praguejando raios e trovoadas, já pensando em oportunidades de se vingar daqueles dois, num futuro não tão distante assim...

Quando era quase a hora do almoço os três maridos estavam novamente reunidos na sala, mas mal tiveram tempo pra descansar após pôr qualquer coisa de preparo rápido - leia-se miojo - no estômago. Sasuke e Naruto foram arrumar seus itens pessoais nos quartos onde ficariam, sendo que a enorme mala que Naruto trouxe de seu carro chamou a atenção dos demais.

- O que você tem aí? Um corpo? - Sasuke estranhou que aquele tanto de coisas que recheavam a mala extra grande pertencesse ao Uzumaki, sendo que eles não passariam mais do que dois dias na casa do Hyuuga.

- Nada demais. Coisas minhas, só isso - sem dar maiores explicações, Naruto carregou sua exagerada bagagem pro quarto no qual Hinata e ele ficariam. Assim que ele sumiu das vistas, começaram as especulações.

- Tenho certeza de que é algo pra minha prima. Ele esqueceu o aniversário dela - Neji explicou - De novo.

- Mas ela também não fez questão alguma de lembrar, não? Será que ainda tá querendo comer ele vivo pelo vexame do Natal? - Sasuke perguntou, obviamente achando graça na desgraça alheia. Também se esquecendo momentaneamente de que o dele ainda ardia à mínima menção do nome de sua esposa.

Como Neji também estava só nas suspeitas, achou por bem deixar o papo furado pra outra hora. Já era hora do "mãos à obra" começar a funcionar.

* * *

-

Três da tarde.

Neji largou-se pelo chão amadeirado do chalé ao cumprir mais uma tarefa à tempo. Com um trapo qualquer, enxugou o suor que escorria pela testa mesmo com o clima frio do lado de fora, antes de riscar na sua lista o encargo de trocar as cortinas. Até o presente momento, já havia limpado todo o chão, as janelas e portas, e também trocado as lâmpadas queimadas, tudo isso só na sala de estar. Já Naruto ficara encarregado de aspirar o tapete - após se entender com o aspirador de pó - e limpar os móveis da sala, só porque não havia nada que fosse quebrável os adornando. Graças aos céus a árvore de Natal que o Hyuuga pôs num canto da sala tinha seus enfeites feitos de materiais resistentes à quedas e Narutos.

Aliás, falando nele...

- Naruto, já terminou com a lareira? - perguntou, e um vulto loiro acinzentado saiu de dentro da dita cuja, espalhando cinzas pelo chão.

- Acho que a única coisa suja aqui sou eu, hehehehe - Naruto só achava engraçado porque ainda não devia ter se visto diante de um espelho. A cara toda preta de pó em conjunto com os olhos azuis muito claros, mais as roupas imundas, o deixava digno de um figurante de filme de zumbis.

- Vá tomar um banho, antes que estrague o que eu limpei. E é banho rápido, vê se não dorme debaixo do chuveiro! - o Hyuuga gritou, depois que o monstro de poeira saiu deixando o seu rastro até o banheiro. Bem, depois o aspirador se encarregaria daquilo outra vez.

Agora era hora de verificar o que Sasuke andava fazendo, e a poucos passos de chegar a cozinha Neji pôde escutar um novo palavrão em alto e bom som, junto ao barulho típico de óleo fritando alguma coisa.

- O que está fazendo? Pagando pelos seus pecados? - Neji riu ao ver o Uchiha usando o avental amarelo cheio de babados que TenTen deixara de reserva no chalé - Ah, são essas as famosas rabanadas? O Naruto insistiu tanto que você cedeu, hein...

- Que Naruto o KCT! Só me presto à esse risco pela minha mulher!

_"Quero que se orgulhe de mim"_ - e pelo visto a esposa era mesmo alguém muito preciosa para Sasuke, bem mais do que o próprio orgulho, já que valia até o esforço de vestir um avental feminino com a mensagem de "I love cookies", e com vários biscoitinhos com carinhas fofas ao redor. Isso sem falar no respingos de óleo que acertavam alguma parte do Uchiha, a cada pedaço de pão molhado que ele atirava à distância na frigideira. Que amor incondicional esse...

- Como quer que o óleo não pule se você joga a comida desse jeito, 'tebbayo? - ao sentir o cheiro de coisa boa fritando, Naruto adiou o banho e veio pessoalmente ver do que se tratava, tendo uma agradável surpresa, cheirando à canela - Rabanadas!

- Tira o olho, são só pra Sakura!

- Me diz que você está mesmo fazendo duas bisnagas de pão frito e adocicado só pra tua mulher... Quer que ela engorde na marra? - Neji se espantou com a quantidade de fatias já fritas e escorrendo no papel toalha, fora as outras que já descansavam em uma travessa, cobertas com açúcar e canela. Era coisa demais pra uma pessoa só, mesmo que fosse o seu prato preferido!

- O Teme é egoísta assim mesmo... Por isso tá se queimando todo.

- Não estou. Na verdade quase nem sinto - e pra deixar o Uchiha passar mais aquele vexame, uma gotinha filha da mãe do óleo fervente pulou na mão dele de novo - ITAAAI, MERD*!!!!!!

- Ah sim. Deu pra perceber - ao invés de dar risadas do amigo, Naruto tomou a escumadeira da mão dele. Nada como mostrar que você está certo para envergonhar alguém se acha o derradeiro biscoito da lata - Você tem que por a comida com cuidado, não jogar que nem saco de lixo. Desse jeito, Teme.

Uma a uma, as fatias de pão foram colocadas pelo Uzumaki na frigideira, bem de perto e sem jogar. O óleo nem se manifestou, pra ira de Sasuke, achando que aquilo era alguma perseguição contra a sua pessoa.

- Ora... E você disse que essa besta não sabe cozinhar - Sasuke reclamou com Neji.

- E como eu ia imaginar? - já o Hyuuga se defendeu, embora estivesse igualmente surpreso com a descoberta.

- A Hime me ensinou algumas coisas. Pra quando ela não estivesse em casa.

- Vamos canonizar a sua prima, Hyuuga. Ela conseguiu a proeza de botar algo útil na cabeça do Naruto - e por tal êxito, Sasuke achava que se fosse construído um santuário em homenagem à Sra. Uzumaki, não seria exagero algum.

Neji concordou, e como Naruto não entendeu o que significava canonizar, não seria ele à tentar explicar - Como o Uchiha aí já sabe o que deve fazer, você vai logo tomar esse banho que temos que limpar a neve lá fora.

- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Mas tem uma tonelada de neve aí na frente!

- E nós vamos tirá-la de lá. Ou acha que as garotas virão voando até aqui?

Neji saiu da cozinha sendo seguido pelas lamentações de Naruto, e Sasuke ficou de terminar o seu prato especial, agora de um modo bem menos sofrível. E tudo graças ao baka do Naruto.

- Quem diria... - assoviou, mas o som foi logo abafado pela próxima rabanada que foi posta para fritar.

* * *

-

Seis e dez da noite.

Como o trabalho mais cansativo estava em limpar a frente da casa, os três homens tiveram que se empenhar naquela mesma obrigação.

Sasuke largou a cozinha - não lamentando esse fato nem um pouquinho - e foi ajudar Neji e Naruto do lado de fora. Felizmente o tempo colaborava, pois apesar do gelo que fazia, não estava nevando.

Pás e mais pás de neve foram sendo tiradas da frente do chalé durante as horas seguintes. Quando começou à escurecer, Neji achou que já estava suficiente, ao menos para que caminhassem sem problema até a porta da frente.

Ao virar-se para dar o aviso de descanso, foi acertado por uma bola de neve na boca, o que o fez tossir pelos próximos minutos, enquanto as duas "crianças" riam da sua quase asfixia com o gelo.

Antes que Neji conseguisse falar qualquer coisa, era acertado por outra bola de neve. Pensam que ele não revidaria? Oras!

A guerrinha de bolas brancas continuou até que alguém acertou o telhado. Mas não foi com uma simples esfera gelada, mas sim com a chave inglesa de Sasuke. Não seria nada demais se as telhas não estivessem cobertas com um grosso cobertor branco, que ao receber o impacto da pequena ferramenta veio parcialmente abaixo, caindo justamente na frente da casa, formando um morro de mais ou menos dois metros bem na varanda, em frente à porta.

Um par de queixos caídos foi a reação de nossos amigos, incrédulos em ver todo o esforço ininterrupto das últimas três horas desaparecer por completo em menos de três segundos.

... Esperem... Um par?

- _Porca miseria!_ - exclamou Sasuke, ao ver que a mãe natureza decidiu fazer de Naruto o mais novo boneco de neve da família Hyuuga. Alguns poucos fiozinhos amarelos no topo do monte de neve deram o paradeiro daquele que faltava - Só falta ele morrer, será mais trabalho pra gente!

- Deixa ele aí, então. Já está até enterrado - apesar do que disse, Neji foi ajudar no resgate do "primo".

Como a cabeça do Uzumaki era dura feito coco seco, deixamos claro de que ele foi resgatado com vida mesmo depois dos quilos de neve que caíram sobre ele, não sofrendo qualquer tipo de trauma além de alguns galos na cabeça, devido aos golpes com as pás dos dois prestativos amigos que visavam ajudá-lo.

Mas como todo homem é dramático de nascimento, claro que ele aproveitou a deixa pra passar as próximas duas horas só "se recuperando" com chá quente e bem protegido do frio, enquanto Neji e Sasuke se encarregavam de outras tarefas pela casa... Espertinho ele, não?

* * *

-

Quase dez horas da noite.

_"Vamos lá, homem. Coragem! Você já fez coisa pior bem pior nessa vida!"_

As frases super encorajadoras acima eram ditas por Sasuke para si mesmo. A sua tarefa mais difícil do dia o esperava na cozinha, dentro daquela embalagem quase toda transparente, gelada feito um cadáver.

_"Bom, não deixa de ser um..." _

E era esse fato o que provocava tremeliques involuntários e inevitáveis por todo o seu corpo. Podia ter feito de quase tudo um pouco, do ruim ao impronunciável, mas lidar com... _coisas mortas_, já era esperar demais dele.

Uma vez, quando menino, vira sua mãe limpando frangos para o almoço. Como moravam em um povoado humilde - ou seja, praticidade e tecnologia zero - Mikoto realizava suas tarefas do modo mais tradicional possível, era o único jeito.

O que quer dizer que o pequeno Uchiha assistira na íntegra, sem cortes ou pausas para os comerciais, todo o processo de abate, depenagem e limpeza de uma ave. Algo digno de bater de frente com Jason no quesito sangue voando, e com o Alien na categoria nojo eterno. Isso para um molequinho de seis, sete anos no máximo, não foi lá tão inofensivo quanto assistir à um episódio dos Ursinhos Carinhosos.

Ironicamente, desde então ele tinha virado fã dos tais filmes de terror. Todos os que assistira até hoje eram bem mais suaves do que aquelas cenas, gravadas na sua mente até o presente dia.

Nem é preciso ressaltar que ele nunca mais pôs frango na boca. Nem que sua vida dependesse disso! Vez ou outra Sakura preparava alguma receita com frango, para servir às visitas nos almoços. Nesses dias ele comia qualquer sobra que tivesse pela casa, nem se fosse somente pão e água. Quando a esposa ameaçava fazer um bico magoado por ele não ter provado sua comida, ele mandava a mesma desculpa de que não suportava frango, nem vivo, nem morto. Ou alguém aqui acha que ele contaria tal trauma de infância à ela? Pra ser motivo de piada pelo resto dos seus dias?

Hoje, contudo, o destino lhe pregava mais uma daquelas... Era um peru, não um frango, mas eram parentes e ambos requeriam quase o mesmo preparo. Felizmente, a ave já vinha sem as penas e as partes não comestíveis - embora para Sasuke o conjunto da obra merecesse um cantinho na lixeira mais próxima - o que reduzia um pouco o seu trabalho. Segundo o livro de receitas que o Hyuuga lhe entregara assim que o empurrou pra cozinha, ele teria que escaldar e temperar a ave, antes de levá-la de fato ao forno, o que só seria feito às vésperas da hora do jantar da noite seguinte.

Com ou sem coragem, lá se foi Sasuke por a água pra ferver, enquanto procurava uma panela grande o bastante pra caber aquele bicho. Quando a chaleira começou a apitar, o Uchiha pediu ajuda a todos os seus ancestrais, enquanto com uma das mãos segurava a ave embalada, e com a outra abria o pacote com uma facão. Ah, com os olhos fechados. Os dele, não os do peru.

O resultado disso é fácil de deduzir: Sem ver nada, e conduzindo uma arma branca bastante afiada, os dedos do Uchiha sofreram o castigo: Na primeira passada, o facão pegou dois deles, e o Uchiha encheu a cozinha de palavrões e pingos de sangue. Aí sim ele teve que abrir os olhos, pra ver o caminho até a pia e por a mão debaixo da torneira.

_"Ave desgraçada! Até depois de morta dá trabalho?"_

Depois que o sangue estancou - os cortes tinham sido minúsculos, mas bem traiçoeiros - Sasuke envolveu a mão direita com um pano de prato, só pro machucado não ficar ao relento. Encarou então a ave sobre a pia, ainda dentro da embalagem, e destinou à ela todo o ódio que possuía através dos olhos negros bem apertados, atentos à mínima tentativa de fuga. Andou decidido até a pia, segurou com firmeza a mesma faca de antes. Desta vez, manteria os olhos bem abertos.

- Morra! - Sasuke esfaqueou o pobre peru, esquecendo momentaneamente que este já descansava em paz há uns bons meses - Morra, ave maldita!

Alguns golpes depois nesse assassinato sem vítima e o Sasuke voltou a razão. Ao menos o ataque revoltoso serviu para tirar a ave da embalagem, embora ela agora estivesse precisando de uma boa cirurgia plástica para ter condições de ser posta à mesa de modo apresentável. Do contrário, mal daria pra identificar o que era aquele monte de carne branca desconjuntada sobre uma travessa.

_"Que merd*..." - _talvez fosse levar uma bronca por aquilo... Bom, ele era inexperiente, então não poderiam cobrar nada dele. Pensando assim, Sasuke seguiu para o próximo passo: Escaldar a ave.

Só agora se lembrando da chaleira há uns bons minutos apitando no fogão, Sasuke viu a fumaceira ao redor dela, que já tomava conta da cozinha. Destampou só pra ter certeza de que a água quase toda havia evaporado, e que ele era mesmo um idiota sem remédio.

Expirou com força ao colocar mais água pra ferver, e desta vez não tirou os olhos da chaleira até ver a esperada fumacinha surgir. Nesse ponto a atenção do Uchiha ganhou nota nove e meio. Por que não um dez?

Porque o Uchiha já impaciente esqueceu que estava lidando com água quente, e não teve o menor cuidado ao despejá-la na panela onde o peru descansaria por alguns minutos. Resultado: A água fervendo respingou pra todo lado; chão, pia, peru esfaqueado, e braço esquerdo do Sasuke, que até então encontrava-se invicto.

Depois da já esperada leva de impropérios, veio a lamentação. "Por quê eu?" "Por quê comigo?" eram algumas das reclamações que Sasuke fazia aos céus, enquanto pegava a ave em farrapos e a punha, desta vez com bem mais cuidado, dentro da panela com água quente. Pronto, metade da missão dele fora cumprida!

- Itai... - nem dava pra comemorar tanto com aquelas queimaduras de primeiro grau começando a arder... Já não bastassem as "lembrancinhas" que ganhou fritando as benditas rabanadas...

- E aí, já acabou? - Neji chegou à cozinha pouco depois, limpando o suor a testa com um pedaço de trapo qualquer - O que houve aí? - apontou para o pano de prato envolvendo a mão direita de Sasuke, mais parecendo uma pata de ursinho de pelúcia pelo volume de tecido. Era extravagante demais pra que fosse considerado parte da moda atual, ou de algo que o Uchiha usaria sem ser forçado pela mulher dele.

- Só um acidente, coisa de nada. Já terminou com as _chouchin_?

- Já. Só tive um trabalho do cão pra tirar a sujeira das telhas, mas felizmente parece que não vamos ter neve por enquanto - o que estragaria a bonita imagem das tradicionais lanternas acesas caso acontecesse. Neji torcia para que o clima não piorasse pelos próximos dias, o frio nem o incomodava tanto, mas não desejaria ver todo o trabalho dele indo pelo ralo.

- E o Naruto? Não o vejo há um bom tempo - mais ou menos desde que fora incumbido daquela tarefa inglória na cozinha, Sasuke calculava o quanto teria se passado desde então.

- Não sei, ele disse que tinha que terminar algo e não o vi mais. Isso faz... uma hora, mais ou menos - Neji checou a hora no relógio em seu pulso - Como está quieto demais, acho que ele foi é dormir.

- Aquele baka filho duma... Como que ele vai dormir se ainda tem tanto pra fazer?

- Na verdade, nem tanto assim - Neji falou - Os reparos e a limpeza do chalé já foram feitos. Só falta arrumar a mesa, mas isso só amanhã. Assim como os pratos quentes, só amanhã é que irão pro forno, ou microondas. As sobremesas prontas vão ficar na geladeira até amanhã, e as bebidas já estão na adega portátil.

- Menos mal, porque eu mal consigo me manter em pé - e era nesses momentos que Sasuke achava que Sakura estava certa quando dizia que ele tinha que voltar pra academia...

- Isso ainda está desse jeito? - Neji apontou para a ave que seria a grande estrela da ceia, ainda boiando em seu ofurô particular - Melhor temperar logo, senão não pegará gosto algum.

Neji se prontificou em preparar os temperos, e foi buscar os ingredientes na geladeira. Quando Sasuke achou que fosse conseguir escapar dali, o Hyuuga lhe deu o tiro de misericórdia.

- Tira logo esse bicho da água quente, antes que ele encolha!

_"Vá lá e faça de novo, Uchiha Sasuke." _- novamente reunia suas forças, e foi ter com a ave em questão. Escaldada ela não devia ser tão feia quanto antes... não?

À dois passos da pia, o Uchiha freou seus passos.

_"A panela... se moveu?"_

Se sim ou não, ele ficou à espreita. Cogitava a possibilidade de um princípio de terremoto naquela parte do país quando a panela estremeceu outra vez, e em seguida, o inacreditável aconteceu.

O peru saiu da panela. Sozinho.

- Ôô-ô Hyuuga?

- Fala - Neji fechou a geladeira, e de lá trouxe os legumes. Depois foi à um dos armários suspensos, onde pegou alguns potinhos com condimentos - Que foi?

- Nada. Nada não - Sasuke achava que sua mente cansada estivesse lhe pregando peças... Por fim ele pegou a ave e a pôs sobre o mármore da pia. As mãos dele tremendo também era coisa da sua imaginação.

- Que que houve com o peru? Estragou? - ao bater os olhos na ave, Neji estranhou o seu estado, digamos, desarrumado.

- Eu disse que não tenho jeito com isso...

- Bom, deixa aí que ainda dá pra costurar - Neji não sabia como, mas iria tentar fazer aquilo - Vou buscar linha e agulha.

_"Costurar a comida?" _- perguntou-se Sasuke, depois que Neji saiu da cozinha. Pra adiantar, ele olhou novamente o livro de receitas e foi misturar os temperos citados. Sem querer olhou rapidamente para a pia.

Sem querer ou não, a ave se mexeu de novo. E praticamente sapateou sobre a pia por uns dez segundos, tempo em que o ar travou na garganta de Sasuke e ele quase teve uma síncope.

- Neji! NEJI, vem cá, *orra!

Quando o Hyuuga voltou apressado, achando que no mínimo o teto da casa estava desabando, viu um Sasuke mais pálido que o peru para o qual ele apontava, com os olhos quase saltando do rosto.

- Que que foi, tá passando mal?

- Olha...

- Olhar o quê? - Neji nada viu de anormal na cozinha.

- O peru... Tá possu-

Sasuke se esforçou pra dizer o nome daquele bicho, mas freou a frase antes que fosse tachado de maluco.

- Como é? - Neji foi até a pia, mexeu na ave... Nada parecia estranho com ela - Que que você tem hoje, hein?

- Ela se mexeu. E eu não estou bêbado! - mais confiante, Sasuke ousou se aproximar da cena do crime, mesmo que vacilante.

- Pois parece... - aliás, o Uchiha vinha agindo estranhamente há um bom tempo. Vai ver ele tinha mesmo algum parafuso solto na cabeça, como os boatos diziam - Vou entender isso como estresse acumulado, está bem? Agora me deixa remendar o estrago que você fez.

Neji pôs a linha na agulha, em seguida suspendeu a ave, para remontá-la. Ao fazer isso, um pedaço despencou dentro da pia. Era o saquinho com os miúdos da ave, em algumas vinham, outras não. Neji, como homem esclarecido que era, já sabia daquele fato. Já Sasuke...

Quando o saquinho com o bônus do peru caiu, a visão do Uchiha já atormentado demais naquele dia não viu a simplicidade desse fato. O que ele viu foi um troço de cor indefinida cair de dentro do peru, como se ele tivesse parido um extraterrestre, e que quando se espatifou na pia o deixou ver o seu conteúdo. A cabeça do animal o encarando através do plástico transparente foi demais para Sasuke, que viu tudo escurecer e...

- Ei! Uchiha! E essa agora... - Neji largou a ave e foi socorrer o amigo, depois que o viu revirar os olhos e cair igual banana podre no chão da cozinha - NARUTOOOO!! Aparece baka!

O baka solicitado na cozinha o ajudaria com Sasuke, caso fosse preciso recorrer à algum posto de saúde. Contudo, a criatura não surgiu de onde seria esperado, na entrada da cozinha, mas sim de dentro do armário suspenso que ficava sobre a pia, se escangalhando de tanto rir, e dando ao Hyuuga a certeza de que aquilo não era tão grave quanto parecia.

- Eu já devia esperar que você não estivesse gastando tempo eu uma coisa útil como dormir... - Neji cruzou os braços depois de verificar os sinais vitais do Uchiha. Até que foi um pouco cômico ver aquilo. Pelo menos o "primo" conseguiu mudar a carranca na cara de Sasuke, mesmo que quase o tenha matado de susto. Ao contrário da palidez do desmaiado, Naruto já ficava vermelho de tanto dar risada.

- HUAHAHAHAHAHA... O Teme... HEHEHAHAUEHEA...

Como o Uzumaki não conseguia fazer mais nada além de rir até quase engasgar, Neji viu por conta própria o engenhoso plano que ele teve; fios de _nylon_ estavam amarrados nas asas da ave, tão finos que ele não percebeu quando a pegou. E ninguém atentaria para esse fato, mesmo que as luzes da cozinha fossem bem fortes.

- Sabe, um susto desses pode ser fatal... - Neji fez uma expressão pensativa enquanto falava - Infartos nem sempre precisam acontecer mais de uma vez para terminar em óbito...

- Que tem o parente do Teme à ver com isso? - perguntou Naruto, sem entender porque Neji se referia à um Uchiha já falecido.

- Óbito, Naruto, é o mesmo que morte.

Dava pra ver em câmera lenta os olhos azuis de Naruto se arregalando, conforme o Hyuuga falava. A graça da brincadeira já estava mais morta do que o peru largado sobre a pia, esperando ser temperado ainda naquela noite.

- Ma-ma-ma- mas você... - Naruto tossiu, pois gaguejar era uma particularidade da sua esposa, não dele - Você não viu se ele tá vivo? Mediu a pressão, sei lá...

- A pulsação - Neji o corrigiu - Mas como eu disse, esse tipo de baque PODE ser fatal, não tem que necessariamente ser.

- Ah bom... Assim quem morre sou eu... - Naruto respirou fundo, bem mais aliviado por não ter um peso daquele nas suas costas. Muitas foram as vezes em que quisera matar o Teme, mas não de verdade. Só um pouquinho, talvez...

- Ficar num estado vegetativo também não seria bom - Neji continuou seu discurso com a intenção de amedrontar o Uzumaki, depois de ver o Uchiha jogado no chão se esforçar para conter o riso - Eu quis dizer em coma, ficar dormindo por longos e longos anos...

Enquanto falava, e o resultado se via num Naruto excessivamente pálido pela segunda vez, Neji se prestava à consertar o estrago feito na ave da discórdia.

- E você fala isso assim? Por que não vai chamar uma ambulância? - gritou Naruto, ao ver o Hyuuga mais preocupado em colocar a linha no buraco da agulha do que com o moribundo no chão.

- Porque ele não está morto, oras, E além disso foi você quem provocou isso, não eu - Neji respondeu, sem demonstrar uma ruga sequer de apreensão com o Uchiha - Merd*, furei o dedo de novo!

- Hyuugas malditos, não tem um pingo de caridade! - Naruto reclamava, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava em todos os seus bolsos o celular para ligar para o serviço de emergência, e pensava em fazer algo para ajudar Sasuke, já que o Hyuuga não iria mover um dedo por isso - Perdi meu telefone!

- Só não perde a cabeça porque ela está colada no pescoço, senão...

- Não enche o saco, Hyuuga! - Naruto se abaixou perto de Sasuke - Acorda, Teme! Eu prometo que nunca mais te chamo de Teme de novo! Neji, me dá agua pra jogar na cara dele, vi isso na televisão uma vez.

- Serve da torneira? - o cinismo de Neji estava bastante aflorado hoje. Isso até ele espetar o dedo outra vez, na centésima tentativa de por a linha na agulha - Droga, daqui a pouco quem vai estar precisando de uma costureira sou eu!

- Serve até da privada! AHHH, você é lerdo demais, vai isso daqui mesmo! - Naruto pegou uma panela com água, e como não lhe pareceu quente demais, jogou em cima de Sasuke. Mal sabia ele que o que quase afogou o Uchiha era a mesma água na qual o peru antes repousara tranquilo... O Uchiha fedia terrivelmente, como se fossem meses sem tomar um bom banho e lavar aquele cabelo de corte exótico, que agora restava murcho e colado ao rosto.

- Naruto, seu... - para não baixar tanto o nível da fanfic, cortamos os palavrões de Sasuke. Aliás, cortamos toda a briga na cozinha, as panelas e um Naruto voando, o Hyuuga escondido debaixo da pia para terminar de costurar a ave, ou bater o recorde de furos nos dedos...

Assim como o tempo urge, essa reunião amistosa entre amigos cozinhando também chega ao seu fim.

Ao menos por hoje.

* * *

-

30 de dezembro, quinze para a meia noite.

Após finalizar aquele rascunho, Hyuuga Neji enviou a versão definitiva do seu e-mail para TenTen. Estava satisfeito consigo mesmo, apesar de ter achado a sua mensagem deveras longa. Mas os toques pessoais eram fundamentais demais para serem deixados de lado.

Claro que a sensação de deixar sua mulher na expectativa era sempre muito bem vinda também.

_" Conbanwa, itoshii,_

_Em resposta ao que você havia me proposto, estou cuidado da nossa festa de Ano novo, em conjunto com o Uzumaki e o Uchiha. Sendo assim, preciso que você e suas amigas estejam prontas até as nove horas da noite, sem atrasos. O Naruto irá buscá-las, não se preocupe._

_Ademais, tenho algo especial para você, feito por minhas próprias mãos. Algo a que venho me dedicando há uns bons meses... Curiosa? Pois saiba que esteve bem perto dele por várias e várias vezes... _

_Vá exercitando a sua curiosidade até que esteja aqui, comigo, para que eu possa entregá-lo pessoalmente. _

_Vista-se para se proteger bem do frio, amanhã vai nevar. _

_PS: Não sou bom com essas coisas... Vou esperar até que estejamos juntos de novo, como deve ser. _

_Hyuuga Neji"_

**Continua...**

**Próximo capítulo, e último: Hora dos fogos**

* * *

conbanwa - boa noite (Obrigada, Sue!)

itoshii – amada (2)

chouchin - são aquelas lanternas japonesas decoradas que costumam aparecer em festivais. São lindas. *-*

* * *

Olá!

Sim, a demora é longa assim como o calor é insuportável, e não há quem aguente ficar de frente pro pc sem ar condicionado. Mas já estamos no penúltimo capítulo, viram?

Capítulo não betado, desculpem os erros!

Obrigada à quem vem acompanhando e comentando.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Sue Dii:**

Gêmeaaaa!!! *aperta*

Sim, Itachi-san está lisinho na fic, ninguém quer. XDDD Já mandei pra Yuuki, mas se quiser um pedaço, divide com ela. \o/

O Sasuke é o "homem TPM", tá cheio deles por aí... Impaciente, resmungão, ciumento, pé no saco... Pena que nem 10% tenha o mesmo charme dos Uchihas. ¬¬

Mas o que ele passou no mercado foi judiação demais ...(Nem gosto, né?)

A Ino é quem está certa, apóio totalmente! XD Contudo, as esposas são umas fofas, e como os casamentos delas são verdadeiros, então elas sentem essa falta toda dos maridos, mesmo só com 5 ou 6 dias sem vê-los. (Eita, amor... *-*)

Mas aí você vê que não é só de um lado, os moços estão sempre pensando nas suas esposas. *-* Até o Naruto separando os lamens pra Hinata é fofo. *-*

O Kiba tá precisando é ser castrado, isso sim. u.u Ou mandado pro Brasil, aqui povo faz filho igual espirro. ¬¬

Só que os filhos dele são fofuchos demais! *-*

Maninha, obrigada pela ajuda. \0/ Não mandei o cap pra você betar, depois falo mais.

Obrigada por ler a fic. *-*

Kissus =**

**feliz volta as aulas! \o/:**

Oiê!

Ah, não se preocupe, pode mandar tudo junto que eu aceito. n.n

Óctuplos?!? O,O Coitada da TenTen, imagina carregar oito na barriga? Não, sejamos mais comedidos nesse ponto, o Neji não quer competir com Kiba e sua ninhada. u.u

E os genes do Neji só podem ser repassados pra TenTen, nada de "por aí", não. XDD

Quanto as demais crias... Bem, fica pro próximo Natal. Depois de tanto trabalho acho que se algum marido tiver fraldas pra trocar vai acabar tendo um troço. X__X

O bofe da Ino é segredo de estado. Ou melhor, era, já que quem vive de passado é museu. XD

E o Kiba resolveu inovar no Japão e por isso tem uma prole numerosa... Será que vai parar na meia dúzia?

Filas acabam com a paciência de qualquer um, né. A minha então... --'

Obrigada por comentar, espero que goste do cap!

Bjo!

**Isabelalina 12:**

Oi!

Obrigada por vir comentar aqui também! \o/ Espero que tenha gostado do cap.

Bjos!

**Mari:P : **

Olá!

Sim, já fui alertada sobre o niver da Hinata (Não guardei a data --') Mas o Naruto pediu pra manter segredo, então é o que eu tô fazendo. XD

Até porque, fofos como eles dois são, tem que ser algo preparado com cuidado. *-*

Obrigada por comentar.

Bjo!

**Bia Tsuki:**

Olá! o/

Obrigada! Realmente, o Sasuke anda reclamando demais da vida... E continua nesse capítulo. XD

Espero que goste de ver o moço cozinhando.

Obrigada por ler e mandar review.

Bjos!

**Bjos da Suna, direto do deserto do Saara. --'**


	7. Hora dos fogos, Parte 1

**Crônicas de um fim de ano tragicômico**

**Capítulo 7 - Hora dos fogos - Parte 1**

* * *

31 de Dezembro, quinta feira. Oito e quarenta da noite.

Enfim o grande dia! Não, não era casamento, mas as três mulheres na casa da montanha se sentiam igualmente ansiosas, como se estivessem prestes à subir ao altar com o bofe dos sonhos, aquele do tipo lindo, gostoso, inteligente, bem sucedido na cama e fora dela...

Epa, mas elas já fizeram isso! Nhá, que inveja!

Nossas heroínas tinham agora a difícil missão de ficarem prontas na hora certa, quesito no qual costumavam falhar desde a adolescência. E com os nervos fora de controle, a coisa sempre seria mais complicada.

TenTen, então, só faltava roer os dedos, porque as unhas já estavam de assustar qualquer manicure. Contudo, não era culpa sua se a cada vez que lembrava do que Neji lhe dissera através daquele e-mail a cabeça se punha a tentar desvendar de que bendita surpresa ele vinha guardando tanto sigilo...

_"O que ele quer que eu entenda com isso?" _

A mensagem lhe soou bastante vaga, tirando o pedido sobre o horário em que deveriam estar prontas. Ele nem mesmo perguntou por ela? Neji sequer tinha dito onde seria a comemoração... Será que essa omissão foi proposital também? Como se não bastassem essas dúvidas, ele ainda foi cruel o bastante para deixá-la se mordendo toda de curiosidade, mais até do que já estava pelo resultado do esforço deles pra ceia de Ano novo. Dava para sentir a pele coçando quando repassava a parte do "Esteve bem perto dele por várias e várias vezes", a fazendo imaginar mil coisas diferentes sem que nenhuma delas lhe parecesse um chute preciso.

O que ele vinha preparando durante tanto tempo e debaixo das suas vistas que ela não conseguiu perceber?

- Volta pra Terra, Pucca. Senão vamos nos atrasar.

Sakura sacudiu a mão direita na frente do rosto de TenTen mais algumas vezes, desde que esta foi para a frente do espelho da penteadeira terminar seu _make up_. A morena então se viu com a escova de cabelo parada no ar, ainda estagnada na intenção de dar um jeito no cabelo cor de chocolate cheio de ondas largas e irregulares, resultado dos costumeiros coques. Ter muito cabelo requeria tal sacrifício; deixá-lo solto e arrumado demandava muito tempo e atenção para paparicos. Duas coisas que nem ela, nem as amigas tinham às sobras naquele momento.

- Eu sabia que devia ter trazido a pranchinha - reclamou baixo, desfazendo os nós que digladiavam contra a escova.

- És louca? E estragar o cabelo lindo que tem? - terminando com a sombra escura que destacaria seus olhos verdes claríssimos, Sakura repreendeu aquela ideia estúpida de TenTen - Sabe quantas mulheres gostariam de ter o cabelo ondulado e brilhante como o teu? É uma raridade por aqui!... TenTen?

A morena novamente vagava sabe-se lá por qual planeta, mas certamente era algum que tinha duas conhecidas luas em sua órbita, pois o olhar perdeu novamente o foco da imagem no espelho e juntou-se a um sorriso bobo, bem do jeito apaixonado de ser...

Antes que Sakura pensasse em algum modo mais eficaz de fazer TenTen descer das nuvens, a própria suspirou longamente, e já se desculpou pela nova distração.

- Gomen nee... Estou um pouco nervosa - disse TenTen, e o pequeno sorriso nos lábios cobertos pelo batom escuro se alargou, quando a morena achou graça da sua situação abobada - E preocupada, desnorteada... Enfim, uma bagunça só. Nem sei mais o que pensar.

- Acho que todas estamos assim hoje - Hinata falou, após por um pouco do seu perfume favorito no pescoço e nos ombros - Relaxe, vai dar tudo certo - Seu olhar claro brilhava de expectativa. Também não era pra menos, seria ela a primeira a encontrar seu marido após aquela semana que se arrastou feito lesma pra passar, mas que mesmo assim foi bem incomum para elas três.

- E você está que não cabe dentro da roupa de tão feliz, não é? - Sakura reforçou o estado resplandecente da Hyuuga, desde que soubera que seria Naruto quem viria buscá-las. Assim que terminara de ler seu e-mail Hinata perdia-se em sorrisos lentos e olhares sonhadores, talvez até em maior quantidade do que os de TenTen. Por enquanto a obstetra se achava a única sem muitos motivos pra delirar acordada - Sortudas... Só eu que não terei surpresa alguma? Vou capar meu marido, ele vai ver só! - fez um bico malcriado, e as outras duas mulheres caíram no riso com o ataque de fúria da rosada.

Diferente do e-mail das demais, o da Sra. Uchiha não trazia qualquer referência a algum presente ou qualquer coisa que viesse a lhe despertar a curiosidade como acontecera com Hinata e TenTen. Era somente um convite seco, direto e sem graça, tal qual o gênio de seu marido no dia a dia. A falta de pelo menos uma palavrinha carinhosa revoltou Sakura, por isso tal vontade de "cortar o mal pela raiz".

- Não pense assim, Sakura-san... Talvez seu esposo apenas não tenha encontrado um jeito de se expressar... Você mesma nos contou que ele não é do tipo de fazer declarações - Hinata tentou consolar a amiga atentando para o fato de que era aquele o temperamento do Uchiha. Não parecia ser alguma "revanche" por ela ter imposto tais condições sobre o ano novo, e sim apenas falta de jeito com as palavras.

- Nem mesmo Neji o é. Não é típico dos homens sérios dizer certas coisas fora das quatro paredes, entende? - TenTen piscou para Sakura, que pareceu estar mais convencida com aquela constatação - Mas confesso que o meu sabe como acabar com as minhas unhas, estou me segurando desde ontem como posso pra não recomeçar a roê-las!

- Nem pense nisso, Sra. Hyuuga Neji! Se quiser distração faça como a Hinata, fique só com os pensamentos pervertidos até encontrar o seu bofe, e vá escolhendo qual deles irá por em prática primeiro - Sakura fez aquela mínima provocação, e demorou alguns segundos até Hinata sair de mais um de seus pensamentos perdidos e notar que o assunto agora era com ela.

- Me-melhor terminarmos de nos arrumar, já são quase nove horas! - A Hyuuga tratou de apressar as demais mesmo que ainda estivessem dez minutinhos adiantadas, antes que acabasse por deixar escapar algo que a denunciasse. É claro que também estava com saudade do calor dos braços do marido. E do resto também. Mas isso não era assunto pra cair na boca do povo.

- E ele é pontual desse jeito? - TenTen perguntou, não sabia que Naruto possuía tal qualidade.

- A ocasião pede que ele seja, TenTen. Senão nossos maridos vão fazer dele um purê - Sakura falou, pois apressado como Sasuke era, não iria tolerar os atrasos de Naruto na missão de levá-las até o local da festa.

Alguns retoques em frente ao espelho e a conversa logo foi encerrada, pois o som da buzina de um carro as alertou da chegada de seu chofer por uma noite.

* * *

Agora sim, nove horas em ponto.

.

O coração de Hinata pulava mais do que milho de pipoca na panela quente, assim que ela abriu a porta da frente - por insistência das outras esposas - e se deparou com o sorrisão do marido ofuscando toda a vista lá fora. Mas quem ali estava interessada em outra paisagem? Seus joelhos, que já tremiam eventualmente conforme a hora se aproximava, agora estavam uma gelatina só. E viraram água quando Naruto a cumprimentou com o primeiro beijo da noite, irritantemente comedido para quem mal se aguentava de tanta saudade. Rápido demais, e elétrico em igual proporção, tanto que a Hyuuga restou sem palavras para reclamar de sua brevidade, somente com um longo suspiro enquanto observava o marido tomar a dianteira, deixando as conversas particulares deles dois pra uma outra hora.

- Prontas? Ou cheguei cedo demais? - perguntou às demais moças finalmente aparecendo na sala, cochichando de modo muito suspeito... Mas Naruto não percebeu isso, aliás nem Hinata, pra quem ele não se cansava de olhar. Sua esposa estava ainda mais bela, mesmo que toda encapuzada por causa daquele frio de doer os ossos. E ela retribuía, pois embora não desejasse dar motivos pra fofoca, acabava voltando seus olhos claros pro marido, surpreendentemente arrumado e perfumado.

Felizmente, uma coisa Naruto aprendera com o comportamento calmo de Hinata: A não necessidade de falar para se fazer entender. Aquelas bochechas coradinhas e a mão fria que apertou a sua quando a ajudou a entrar no carro eram reações que se deviam a algo muito além da temperatura despencando do lado de fora da casa.

Algo que sem dúvida ele iria apreciar.

* * *

Dez para as dez da noite.

Sabe o que é perder a fala diante de algo extremamente belo e tocante, ainda que não tenha sido essa a intenção de quem o proporcionou?

Pois bem, era exatamente este o estado em que TenTen se encontrou tão logo começou a reconhecer o trajeto pelo qual Naruto conduzia o carro. A reação continuou até que o Uzumaki chegasse ao seu destino, estacionasse o carro, e com muito custo conseguisse lhe chamar a atenção para que saísse do veículo, coisa que os demais já haviam feito e estavam somente a esperando.

Ao encarar o frio do lado de fora ela continuou daquele mesmo jeitinho. Profundamente emocionada, de um jeito que nem a neve onde afundava suas botas conseguiria tirá-la do sério.

- TenTen, mulher, fala alguma coisa! Já estamos ficando preocupadas! - Sakura segurou a amiga pelo braço, ao notar que os olhos desta se enchiam d'água. Se ela estava passando mal, já estava mais do que na hora de dizer! - Tá sentindo alguma coisa?

- A TenTen tá doente? - perguntou Naruto à Hinata, e esta negou, entendendo perfeitamente o que acontecia. A surpresa era grande para a morena, já fazia tempo que ela não visitava aquele lugar.

- Eu estou... bem - respondeu à Sakura, desta vez sorrindo, o que deu à médica a certeza de que nada de ruim lhe acontecia - Meu Kami, Neji...!

Voltar àquele lugar não seria nada extraordinário se o chalé que Neji herdara do pai não fosse tão especial para ela. As chouchin acesas se destacavam no escuro da noite e no branco constante do Inverno, pintando vermelho nas paredes de madeira. Era um bom jogo de luzes que sempre a fascinava ver. Bem mais do que isso, remontavam com exatidão o cenário onde tudo começara com Neji, desde o primeiro contato além da amizade que começou naquela varanda, até a Lua de Mel, no Inverno, com a neve cobrindo tudo de branco do lado de fora, e as lamparinas acesas, bem do jeito que estava.

Se Neji pretendia matá-la do coração, aquilo ali era um belo de um começo.

- Vê-la assim é a confirmação de que atingi parte do meu objetivo.

Ao reconhecer a voz, TenTen dispensou o apoio no braço de Sakura e apressou-se até aquele cabeludo lindo que abrira a porta ao notar que elas haviam chegado. Já não podia dizer o mesmo de si, devia estar parecendo uma pata andando no seco enquanto os pés escorregavam na neve. Nota zero em elegância, mas ela bem que estava mandando a graciosidade feminina às favas. Que doida se importaria com outra coisa quando tinha aquele deus grego lhe recepcionando?

- Ora, pare de falar difícil! - TenTen estapeou o ombro do marido, então colou seu olhar no dele. Era uma das raras vezes em que não se aborreceria com a expressão convencida de Neji. Sabia que o marido tinha o ego inflado por ver como ela reagia - Você...Como pôde? Faz meses que a gente não vem aqui... Quase um ano!

E não foi lá essa maravilha da vez mais recente. Contudo, quem vivia de passado era museu, não ela.

- Boa noite, itoshii... - Neji acabou com o ataque de euforia da mulher ao beijá-la. Pouco se importando se estavam olhando ou não, o Hyuuga demorou-se na sua saudação, desprendendo os lábios dos de TenTen somente quando teve a certeza de que eles já estariam bem vermelhos pelo beijo. E ao menos um pouco do gosto dela ficaria com ele, até que tivessem uma outra oportunidade a sós.

Se aproximando do casal apaixonado, Naruto e Hinata permaneciam de mãos dadas. Compartilhavam o mesmo desejo de que as coisas dessem certo para todos, e pelo menos com a Pucca e o Hyuuga egocêntrico estava funcionando.

Já não se podia dizer o mesmo das outras duas pontas restantes, que ainda precisavam ser reajuntadas. Uma certa rosada ainda não se conformava de continuar no fim da fila.

- E o meu marido, cadê? - Sakura pôs as mãos na cintura e sorriu, mas de fato estava com vontade de socar alguém.

- Ele já vem, está terminando de se arrumar - Neji respondeu. Se bem que o Uchiha dissera isso há quase quarenta minutos... Será que se afogou na banheira?

- Ele deve é estar entupindo aquele cabelo de gel, pra ficar que nem bunda de pato! Avisa pro Cinderelo que não adianta, quando der meia noite ele vira abóbora de novo! - Naruto, como sempre, não deixou passar a chance.

- Hinata, quer minha bota emprestada pra enfiar na boca do teu marido? - gentilmente TenTen ofereceu aquela "ajuda" à esposa da matraca galega. Já a pobre Hinata teve que concordar, às vezes o marido esquecia de puxar o freio...

Só esperava que não houvesse brigas hoje!

- Meu marido é metrossexual, não boiola - apesar de estar ligeiramente chateada com a lerdeza de Sasuke, Sakura defendeu a moral do seu macho alfa insubstituível - Um pouco de vaidade não faz mal a homem nenhum, embora ele não precise, porque além de inteligente, Sasuke-kun já veio lindo de fábrica.

- Sasuke-kun? Voltamos a ter doze anos? - Sasuke escutou o jeito como sua mulher o chamou bem quando ele chegava à sala de estar. E em público, o que era um tanto vergonhoso.

O Uchiha chegava à sala, com o cabelo bem melecado de gel tal qual Naruto dissera, e com um perfume bastante...er... intenso. Talvez um daqueles "genuinamente franceses" que qualquer camelô anda vendendo por aí, feito de detergente, água e desodorante de banheiro. Ou isso, ou o perfumista que elaborou aquele que o Uchiha usava morreu de sinusite antes de finalizar o produto.

Mas como o amor era cego, surdo e baka, podia-se acrescentar um "inodoro" às suas características, já que a Sra. Uchiha nem se incomodou com o cheirinho que Sasuke exalava. Só continuava à "babar" com o marido moderno que possuía.

- Não falei? Homem tem que se cuidar também, Naruto - virou-se então para Sasuke - Adoro esse seu cheiro de sândalo...

O Uchiha elogiado bem que sentiu os pelinhos da nuca arrepiarem pelo jeito como a esposa disse aquela última frase. Se ela tivesse metade das segundas intenções que ele andava tendo em grande número desde que a vira chegar, eles dois começariam a soltar fogos bem antes da virada.

O clima romântico só ruiu porque Naruto não conseguia guardar seus pensamentos pra si, logo, a cada vez que abria a boca o som da descarga de banheiro era quase audível.

- Sândalo? Essência de adubo, isso sim... A Sakura-chan tem que procurar um médico de nariz, urgente! - Naruto cochichou pra mulher, porém alto demais, ao ponto de Sasuke ouvir e Neji se intrometer antes que os dois começassem mais uma guerra campal na sua sala.

- Vamos, quero que vejam a mesa de jantar. E não, ainda não está na hora de começar a comer - o Hyuuga advertiu diretamente o Uzumaki, a quem já havia flagrado surrupiando alguns dos quitutes quando pensava que ninguém estaria olhando.

- Mas eu nem perguntei nada! - Naruto se defendeu daquele Hyuuga que parecia ter olhos nas costas só para ficar marcando os passos dele, ao que Hinata respondeu com um afago em seu braço, para que ele não se aborrecesse à toa.

- Deixa pra lá - disse baixinho ao marido enquanto se encaminhavam para a sala de jantar.

- Isso mesmo, quero só ver o que vocês andaram fazendo pra nós - TenTen segurou o braço do marido e tomou a frente, bem ansiosa em descobrir como Neji e os outros tinham se virado naquela tarefa.

Se eles mesmos haviam cuidado de tudo, como Neji ia contando, ela apostava que daria algumas boas risadas, pra começar bem aquela noite.

* * *

- Não é justo, vocês tiveram ajuda.

Sakura foi a primeira à chiar assim que viu a mesa posta, farta de coisas que ela sabia darem trabalho para serem preparadas. A sobrancelha arqueada se devia as iguarias à disposição, que além de apresentadas de forma deveras organizada, bem além da capacidade daqueles três, também davam a impressão de serem deliciosas.

Tal qual pratos encomendados em algum buffet. Aí tem...

A cena poderia parecer ridícula, mas assim se desenrolava; as esposas rodeavam a mesa, observando cada detalhe da decoração e dos pratos servidos, como se fossem um time de juradas. Já os maridos restavam esperando suas "notas", recostados na bancada da pia, os dois morenos de braços cruzados e o loiro coçando a nuca sem entender. Não esperavam tanto rigor quando mostrassem à elas a conclusão de seus esforços ao longo da semana.

- Tudo bem que não foi esse o combinado... Mas pelo menos eles conseguiram, não era esse o objetivo? - para Hinata, não havia nada de errado com isso. Nenhum deles havia desistido sem tentar, e uma maõzinha não lhes tiraria mérito alguém - Eu não me importo.

- Isso mesmo, Hinata - TenTen apoiava a opinião da Hyuuga - Menos, né Sakura? Eles podem até ter recorrido à um buffet, qual o problema? Só acho que aquele peru ali foi atropelado por um trem antes de ir pro forno. Duvido que tenha sido feito por algum culinarista profissional.

- Não entendo as mulheres... - Sasuke, como sempre, foi o primeiro a resmungar - Não conseguimos um buffet, então compramos alguns pratos pré prontos. Se servíssemos qualquer porcaria vocês reclamariam. Se conseguimos coisas boas vocês reclamam. Vou te contar, mulher é um bicho difícil de agradar, viu...

- Ninguém aqui está reclamando, Sasuke. Sem rusgas, ok? É Ano novo, poxa - TenTen pôs se a acalmar os ânimos exaltados.

- Eu não disse que não gostei, só que pensei que você não teria as coisas tão facilmente assim - Sakura tentou pôr panos quentes, já que seu comentário quase provocou atritos desnecessários - Até gosto do que vejo, de verdade. Estou orgulhosa de você, viu? - disposta a acabar com qualquer descontentamento, Sakura foi até o marido e "fez as pazes" com ele, afagando aquele topete traseiro melado de gel.

Nada como um cafuné pra amansar um Uchiha... Mais conformado por ter escutado o que esperava, Sasuke mostrou seu meio sorriso convencido ao se ver aprovado no "teste".

Claro que a mulher caía fácil demais na cara de magoado, porém contrariado, que ele sabia fazer como ninguém.

- Acho que o mais importante é que vocês agora sabem o quão cansativo é quando deixam tudo pra nós resolvermos - TenTen resumiu o que era o objetivo principal do desafio de Ano Novo. Óbvio que aquele gostinho de vingança pelo Natal patético era bem vindo, mas nenhuma das três desviaria do foco principal que haviam estipulado.

- Todos aqui já entenderam a idéia que vocês queriam nos passar. Não tenham dúvida de que estamos dispostos à qualquer sacrifício, só pra não ter outra semana que nem essa - e ao dizer isso, as costas de Neji concordaram com ele, reclamando o esforço com a limpeza do chalé feita no dia anterior. Uma boa massagem, era o que pediria à TenTen assim que aquela noite findasse. Do contrário, levantaria se achando mais curvado que um cabide.

- Foi tão ruim assim? - talvez por já estar acostumada desde pequena com jantares e celebrações que Hinata não via tanta dificuldade naquilo. E apesar de bem apresentada, aquela ceia era pequena demais em comparação às que os Hyuuga davam, portanto, menos trabalhosa do que os homens faziam parecer.

- Um pouco, Hime... Mas acho que quem mais sofreu aqui foi o Teme. Ele e o peru foram os que mais deram trabalho pra gente.

- Dá pra tampar a vala ou tá difícil? - Sasuke protestou antes que Naruto começasse a discorrer sobre aquele pesadelo na cozinha no dia anterior.

- Foi você quem preparou a ave? - Sakura ficou mais orgulhosa ainda do marido. Se ele mal chegava na cozinha de casa sem ser pra perguntar que horas o almoço estaria pronto aquele era um progresso e tanto!

- Na verdade ele destruiu a ave - desta vez o dedo duro foi Neji - E eu a remontei.

- Remontou? Como assim, Neji? - TenTen perguntou o que teria acontecido, já que era óbvio que o pobre peru não tinha sido preparado da forma correta. O número de cicatrizes que o enfeitava falava por si só.

- Ninguém tem nada melhor pra fazer além de debater a minha desgraça, não? Sakura, vem!

Sasuke pegou a esposa pela mão e a levou consigo, sem dar satisfação a ninguém. A atitude serviu para terminar com os burburinhos à seu respeito e evitar que Sakura soubesse do mico super crescido que ele havia pagado à vista há cerca de vinte e quatro horas.

Entretanto, ninguém viu o sorriso discreto em seu rosto, pela desculpa perfeita para ficar sozinho com sua rosadinha.

* * *

Dez e meia. Hora de SasuSaku.

.

Sozinhos sim, mas não pra fazer imediatamente o que ele planejava.

- Sinto como se estivesse reconquistando minha mulher. E isso porque não temos mais do que três anos de casados.

Tão logo conseguiu um lugar mais privado para "conversar" com Sakura, no topo da escada que levava ao segundo andar, esta não lhe deixou sequer começar a falar. Ela, que já tinha visto os curativos mal feitos que ele usava nos dedos, se prontificou em cuidar disso antes de qualquer outra coisa. O Uchiha não conseguiu nem uma simples bitoquinha pra dar gosto.

Não que o incomodasse, era bom assisti-la cuidando dele, quieta como estava. Um pouquinho de paz depois dos sete dias mais confusos que já tivera na vida.

- E deveria ser assim todo dia, assim você não seria tão acomodado - Sakura, após alguns minutos concentrada em cuidar de uma das mãos de Sasuke, finalmente respondeu à altura o comentário que ele havia feito. Também aproveitou para dar a ele um sutil puxão de orelhas - Já falei que o óleo tem que estar bem quente - pôs mais um curativo no dedo anelar do marido, pouco acima de onde estava a aliança. Era o que mais tinha sofrido as consequências da versão cozinheira de Sasuke, pois ela já sabia que era essa a razão das pequeninas bolhas suas mãos - Então é só colocar os pedaços de pão devagar, não é pra jogar à dez metros de distância.

- Já aprendi isso - ela tanto havia repetido, mas a lição adquirida com a prática não o deixaria esquecer daqueles detalhes quando tentasse se virar na cozinha outra vez.

- O Naruto me disse.

Pior do que todos os perrengues que passou era ter que receber conselhos daquela... "criatura". Isso sim ele faria questão de tirar da lembrança.

- O Naruto? - o espanto foi tamanho que os verdes chegaram à piscar várias vezes, até que Sakura digerisse aquela informação... er... absurda - O Naruto que eu conheço sabe... cozinhar? O Naruto?

- Sim, o baka. Dá pra parar de babar nele por isso? - respondeu um contrariado Sasuke. Quer vergonha maior do que ser humilhado pelo seu melhor amigo baka de infância? Ele não entendia porque a esposa via aquela novidade como algo surpreendentemente bom. Sim, pois ela estava sorrindo, mesmo que de modo espantado. Enquanto isso ele nem um beijinho havia ganhado.

- Ounnn, ciúmes é? - Sakura passou os dedos no cabelo do marido, desarrumando o penteado que tanto ele demorara pra arrumar. Mas quem disse que o Uchiha ficou descontente com isso? Mais sandices ela dissesse, contanto que continuasse mexendo no cabelo dele daquele jeito gostoso, sonolento... O Uchiha só faltava ronronar.

- Não sou ciumento – O.K., por essa nem a mãe lhe daria algum crédito.

Sakura pretendia mesmo agarrar seu marido, era fofo demais quando ele negava algo que estava estampado na sua carinha emburrada. Contudo, percebeu as pontas dos dedos de Sasuke ostentando ferimentos recentes e que precisavam ser cuidados em maior urgência. Somente por isso estava se contendo desde quando se encontraram à sós.

Mas já era o suficiente, não?

- Ainda dói? - perguntou, toda manhosa, enquanto alisava preguiçosamente a mão maior que a sua. Agora que a parte de enfermaria fora findada, um pouco de _interação física _não faria mal algum - Consegue segurar _coisas_?

- Que tipo de _coisas_? - o besta não era Sasuke, que entendeu perfeitamente o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. Justamente retornando ao ponto que ele idealizara inicialmente.

E só pelo jeito como ela se sentou no seu colo e o enlaçou pelo pescoço, o Uchiha juntava coragem pra abater um galinheiro inteiro no próximo Natal, se assim fosse preciso.

* * *

Dez e quarenta da noite. NaruHina!

.

Depois que o Teme saiu com a rosada, Naruto se lembrou de alguma coisa e também aproveitou para dar uma escapadinha com a sua Hyuuga.

Só que, diferente do casal azul e rosa acima, que permaneceu junto o tempo todo, o Uzumaki deixara sua esposa no sofá da sala, pedindo a ela que o aguardasse um pouquinho. Hinata ficou lá, observando a decoração do ambiente, ouvindo a música suave que vinha do aparelho de som... Saboreando uma taça de vinho... Enfim, matando o tempo.

Quando viu que o "espere um pouquinho" de Naruto já havia passado de meia hora, pensou na possibilidade de ir à sua procura. Sabe como é, ter um marido desajeitado, numa casa grande, que ele não conhece direito...

- Deve ter se perdido... - murmurou para si, então deixou sua bolsa de mão no sofá e se levantou, pronta para sair à caça do seu minotauro, no labirinto que era aquele chalé.

Foi quando ela o viu. Ou melhor, ouviu os barulhos estranhos em cima do telhado, e logo depois algo parecia ter despencado lá de cima, bem na frente da casa.

_"Um ladrão!"_

Iria chamar alguém, um dos homens presentes, quando a porta da frente se abriu e uma sombra grande, gorda e vermelha entrou na sala. Ela claro, deu aquele grito, capaz de deixar qualquer soprano no chinelo.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi desastroso. Mesmo com o evidente susto que a Sra. Uzumaki tomou, e apesar de toda a aura de delicadeza em volta dela, o pobre invasor não contava que esta fosse se defender usando, pasmem, a força física!

Inconformada com aquele que ousava ameaçar o sucesso da ceia de Ano novo, pelo que ela vinha torcendo fervorosamente, Hinata não se fez de rogada: Usou a arte dos punhos leves, uma técnica de luta corporal que os Hyuuga desenvolveram há mais de mil anos.

Ou seja, ela desceu o braço no meliante, sem perder a graciosidade que lhe era característica.

- Hime, sou... - pausa pra tirar a barba branca do caminho, antes que a engolisse - Sou eu, 'ttebayo! Himeeee!

Hinata pensou rápido ao ver um guarda chuva dando sopa perto do cabideiro. Após umas boas cassetadas no ladrãozinho de quinta categoria, a Hyuuga conseguiu ouvir o apelido com o qual apenas seu marido a chamava, logo depois do inconfundível "dattebayo" que era quase como um ponto final para o loiro.

- Naruto-kun! - mas o que ele fazia vestido de... - Papai Noel?

Horrorizada de ter surrado seu próprio marido sem querer, Hinata não sabia onde enfiar a cara, tamanha a sua vergonha.

- Hehehe... Itaiii! - até as suas risadas estavam fraturadas. Meio sem jeito o loiro se levantou do chão e se alarmou ao lembrar-se do saco que trazia consigo. O de presentes, oras.

Ia pegar o restante da sua surpresa, torcendo para que nada ali tivesse se quebrado, porém, sentiu sua esposa o abraçar pelas costas. Ela o apertava com força - obviamente se esquecendo de que ele havia acabado de apanhar mais do que carne de bife - e escondeu o rosto nas suas costas.

- Gomennasai! Gomennasai! - Hinata murmurava o pedido de desculpas, ainda sem coragem de encarar seu marido. Tinha agido precipitadamente, só com o intento de defender o clima de paz naquela casa, e por isso quase se enviuvou... Estava se sentindo a pior das estúpidas.

- Oe.. Pra quê isso, 'ttebayo? - comovido, Naruto se virou para poder aninhar a Hyuuga chorosa nos braços. Se tinha algo que detestava era ver sua menina sofrendo, e ela parecia lamentar bastante o equívoco cometido - Oe, eu tô inteirão, olha só!

Naruto abriu os braços e sorriu largamente, embora tivesse a sensação de estar faltando alguma coisa no lado esquerdo e dolorido da sua boca. Um ou dois dentes, quem sabe? - Viu só? Seu marido não é aquele alquimista do mangá, mas também é feito de aço, ehehehe...

Hinata riu da comparação e enxugou o pranto usando um lencinho. Vendo que o marido estava bem melhor do que ela julgava, pois não se deu conta de que ele estava fingindo que suas costelas não doíam, aceitou quando este pegou sua mão e a levou de volta ao sofá de antes. Mais calma e confortavelmente sentada, deu toda a atenção ao que ele estava preparando. Ainda não entendia a indumentária escolhida por Naruto, já que o Natal fora há uma semana.

O cosplayer de Bom Velhinho, depois de acomodar bem a sua Hime, foi buscar o enorme saco vermelho que havia apanhado tanto quanto ele. Apesar da surra, estava feliz por ver que a esposa saberia se defender em alguma situação de perigo.

_"Bem até demais." _- concluiu, se perguntando se era só impressão sua o seu a sua cara estava mesmo inchada de um lado, como sentia. Bom, isso podia esperar.

- Feliz aniversário, Hime.

A doce Hyuuga finalmente entendeu o plano do marido. Apesar de alguns dias atrasado, Naruto não havia esquecido da data - mesmo que ela não tivesse feito alarde sobre isso, já que o bolo de nozes preparado na casa de Sakura foi uma comemoração de bom tamanho, e do seu agrado.

Tudo bem que TenTen e Sakura só tivessem acordado para vida depois de comer quase todo o bolo, o que lhe resultou em algumas compras de emergência no shopping center mais próximo. Não que ela fizesse questão de tantos presentes, mas passar horas provando e comprando roupas novas foi uma excelente maneira de distrair todas elas. Principalmente a amiga morena, preocupada com a indecisão da cegonha.

Ao perceber que perdera tempo demais com seus pensamentos, Hinata finalmente agradeceu pela pequena caixinha que Naruto pôs nas suas mãos. Abriu depressa o mimo, sorrindo abertamente para o marido, mais ainda ao ver o conjunto de brincos de pérolas que estava "namorando" há mais de três meses, numa joalheria no centro da cidade.

- Gostou? - embora fosse óbvio, Naruto fez aquela pergunta. Gostou de ver que o presente agradou à sua mulher.

- Sim. Arigatou... - mal teve tempo de agradecer, e outro embrulho foi posto no seu colo, este um pouquinho maior que o anterior.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, hehehe.

- O que é isso tudo? - perguntou a ele, supondo que tudo o que havia dentro daquele enorme saco seria destinado à ela. Bingo!

- São alguns presentes que lhe devo - explicou o loiro, cuja ideia era de reparar pelo menos metade dos presentes errados que havia dado à Hinata no último ano - Desta vez acho que acertei. A Hanabi me ajudou, apesar de também não ir com a minha cara, ela não é um coco seco que nem o seu pai.

À essa altura Hinata não estava nem se importando se ele lhe daria mais algum sutiã de tamanho menor. A intenção dele valera à pena, ela estava emocionada com sua atitude.

- Naruto... - desta vez sem o sufixo, pois o coração mole não deixava.

- Nem pense que foi fácil, viu? Passei um dia inteiro tendo que aturar a sua irmã me rebaixando - Não que ele se importasse, afinal, pegara para si o puro suco, a exceção da regra no DNA dos Hyuugas intratáveis. E era a ela quem interessava apetecer, pois Naruto sabia que Hinata o recompensaria de uma forma bem melhor do que os coices que costumava levar dos parentes dela - Terá que retribuir cada um deles, se é que me entende.

- Retribuir como? - Hinata entendeu o sentido claro no que o marido queria lhe dizer. Ficar vermelha da cor do papel de presente ainda era válido, né?

Ainda mais quando seu marido sabia a diferença entre timidez espontânea e um charminho básico.

- Posso abrir mais um, então?

* * *

Quase onze horas. NejiTen, finalmente!

.

- Ué, onde estão todos?

TenTen tinha ido ao banheiro, mas sabia que não tinha se demorado tanto assim pra que desse tempo de um buraco se abrir no chão e engolir os amigos. Pois ao voltar à sala de jantar encontrou apenas Neji bebericando seu vinho, nem um pouco incomodado com a ausência dos demais.

- Devem estar procriando pela casa - Neji sorriu de modo receptivo quando a esposa caminhou até ele, deixando que passasse um dos braços por trás da cintura dela. TenTen se achegou no corpo aquecido, encostando o rosto na altura do pescoço de Neji.

- Pensei que os tivesse expulsado, para ficarmos à sós... -A ansiedade pela aproximação depois de tantos dias falou mais alto. Ao ver-se adoravelmente sozinha com seu Hyuuga predileto, usou um dos dedos para contornar a orelha direita dele, um ponto super sensível, e que estremeceu de imediato ao seu toque. Mas TenTen ainda via algo que o impedia de se soltar completamente, algo estava diferente desde o começo daquela noite - Posso saber por que o meu marido parece tão preocupado?

- Se a minha mulher me disser o motivo de não ter ingerido nem cinco mililitros do vinho que eu trouxe especialmente pra ela... - e que dera um trabalho desgraçado pra conseguir. A garrafa que ele pensava ter guardada em casa foi a mesma que TenTen havia consumido na fatídica noite de Natal, sendo que só lhe restara menos da metade. Então lá foi ele procurar na adega do tio por algum exemplar da bebida, sendo que no processo ainda teve que ouvir um sermão educado de Hiashi sobre o que ele andava fazendo com o seu casamento. Lição de moral era sempre pior do que qualquer bronca.

Neji saiu da residência dos Hyuuga com a garrafa de vinho que precisava, e com a promessa de que cortaria fora a língua grande de um certo Uzumaki assim que tivesse essa chance.

- Bem... é porque estou com uma dúvida... Podemos falar sobre isso em outro lugar? Não quero interrupções - TenTen se postou à frente do marido, para tirar uma mecha fujona do cabelo que caía no rosto dele - Está lindo, sabia?

Neji não usava o smoking que planejava vestir, nem o tradicional kimono, o frio não deixaria. Acabou optando por jeans e jaqueta bem escuros, seus sapatos de couro e uma camisa branca de gola alta para destoar um pouco. A dupla cachecol e luvas só marcava presença do lado de fora do chalé, pois o sistema de calefação os mantinha bem aquecidos ali dentro.

- Me passando a mesma velha cantada, TenTen? - Neji segurou os dedos que a mulher mantinha enroscando do seu cabelo, e pôs a mão feminina entre as suas, num ato bastante carinhoso de sua parte - Não vai me pegar de surpresa com o mesmo truque.

- Você ainda lembra disso? - TenTen não esperava que a mente do marido fosse tão detalhista assim. Corou ao se recordar dos acontecidos, há quase uma década, coincidentemente uma véspera de Ano novo.

- Não posso esquecer. A mesma garota audaciosa que me puxou para um beijo com a desculpa esfarrapada de arrumar o meu cabelo hoje é a minha adorável esposa - disse a ela, não para se mostrar romântico, mas por lhe soar sincero. Em seguida, um sorriso de canto a fez saber que ele rememorava algo à mais - Nesses dez anos você evoluiu bastante.

- Eu era só uma estudante do colegial, o que esperava? Além do mais não queria ficar praticando com qualquer um - e a culpa era dele mesmo por figurar nos seus sonhos românticos da adolescência, ao ponto de fazê-la ignorar os pré candidatos a estrear sua boca.

- Então fiz bem em me sentir lisonjeado desde aquele dia - afirmou o Hyuuga, ao que a morena assentiu - Foi bastante desajeitado, meio receoso, mas eu gostei. Mostrou atitude, embora eu não estivesse esperando por aquilo.

- HAHAHAHA, você conseguiu a proeza de ficar mais vermelho do que a sua prima! - e isso, claro, foi motivo de piadas ao longo do ano letivo. Até que Neji se cansasse e encontrasse outros meios de distraí-la daquela mancha na sua pose de inabalável. Algo que envolvia lábios, línguas "brigando" e uma considerável elevação na temperatura corporal de ambos... Apesar de parecer outra coisa, isso é só uma descrição de beijos.

- Muito engraçado, veja como estou rindo - Neji a enlaçou com as mãos, para não lhe deixar escapatória. O mesmo método continuava a funcionar com ela, mesmo que o seu efeito estivesse potencializado em razão do vinho. O beijo de surpresa a deixou mole da cabeça aos pés, e antes de terminá-lo Neji sentiu o sorriso dela se abrir, debaixo da sua boca - Também tenho algo pra você, mas é particular. Não quero que ninguém mais saiba antes de eu ouvir a sua resposta.

- Quanto mistério! Vamos procurar um lugar mais reservado então... - TenTen olhou para os demais cômodos, mas como não sabia onde os outros casais se encontravam, nem se estavam tão perto que pudessem ouvir...

- Que tal lá na varanda? Não está nevando, podemos conversar lá tranquilamente, não iremos virar dois picolés - Neji sugeriu, ao que TenTen acatou, pegando seu casaco e as luvas antes de saírem do chalé.

* * *

Onze e alguma coisa. Quem está contando a hora?

.

Nesse ponto a ansiedade chegara a um nível insuportável para TenTen. Ela queria porque queria contar a Neji, porém o Hyuuga ainda teve alguns problemas com a porta dos fundos, emperrada por causa do mal tempo. Ela não soube precisar quanto tempo o marido forçou a porta até que esta se abrisse. E quando conseguiu ele precisou buscar algo no seu quarto, o que levou mais um tempinho até que este retornasse. Detalhe, sem trazer nada mas mãos, o que de certo modo foi frustrante, pois achava que a tal surpresa lhe seria entregue naquele exato momento.

Depois disso eles contornaram a casa e chegaram a varanda. Ali se sentaram num banco, o mais perto que podiam um do outro, pois o contato ajudaria a afastar o frio. E também porque era agradável, ora bolas.

O momento pombinhos dos dois era sim bem vindo, mas a falta de diálogo já incomodava a Sra. Hyuuga Neji. Queria que Neji dissesse logo o que tinha pra dizer, enquanto isso ela ia reunindo coragem pra falar também.

Mal sabia ela que Neji esperava que ela fizesse a mesma coisa. Ô indecisão...

Os dois permaneceram uns bons minutos nessa cena de namoradinhos tímidos, parecendo mais receosos de pra falar do que pra _avançar o sinal_. Até que Neji tomou a palavra para si. Finalmente!

- Não está mais brava comigo, pelo Natal?

- Não... Não mais - mostrou ao marido que não havia mais rancor algum ao deitar a cabeça no ombro dele - Fez um ótimo trabalho, até porque sei que você é mais concentrado do que aqueles dois, então deve ter sido o organizador do trio. Não foi?

- Bom, acho que fui o mais maduro, sim. Não que eu esteja me gabando... - claro que o ego enorme do Hyuuga não ficaria de fora desse final de ano tresloucado - Mas mudando de assunto... Lá dentro eu disse que tinha algo pra você.

- Foi o que disse no e-mail também - TenTen o interrompeu, desculpando-se em seguida pela afobação.

- Sim... Está meio atrasado, porque levei mais tempo do que gostaria na preparação dele.

- O que é?

- Também não está totalmente pronto, mas mesmo assim eu quero que você o veja... Vou precisar da sua opinião.

- O que é, Neji? - diz logo Hyuuga desgramado!

- Na verdade eu ainda acho que cometi alguns erros... Talvez eu devesse ajustá-lo antes de te mostrar.

- NEJI! - coitada da TenTen, fez até um beicinho choroso pra ver se adiantava... Mas também, o marido ficava só enrolando, enrolando...

O fato é que ele enrolou tanto que ela acabou "atropelando" ele. E falando o que estava quase pulando da sua língua desde que havia chegado ali.

- Eu acho que estou grávida!

Pronto, saiu tudo de uma vez só. E se ela sentia um alívio enorme por ter finalmente posto pra fora o que tanto a agoniava, este veio ao chão com a reação inesperada do seu marido.

- É impossível!

- Como assim é impossível? - de pé e com as mãos na cintura, TenTen não gostou nada, nada da cara pálida e assustada que Neji fez - Eu estou enjoando, tem algo acontecendo comigo... Eu ainda não tenho certeza, mas pode ser que...

O fato é que a reação dele a pegou desprevenida. E nessas horas é impossível controlar as emoções que vão aflorando, o quê, nesse caso, resultou no choro incontido de TenTen. Jamais esperaria que ele fosse receber aquela notícia de modo negativo, bem diferente do que imaginava.

Neji se levantou também, e segurou os dois braços da mulher do jeito mais carinhoso que pôde. Porque o que ele diria em seguida não seria tão fácil de administrar, assim como não foi fácil pra ele encontrar um momento oportuno pra dizer.

Era difícil saber que estava para destruir um sonho.

- É impossível, TenTen. Eu sou estéril.

-

-

-

**Continua... **

**Próximo capítulo, e dessa vez sim é o último: Hora dos fogos - parte 2**

* * *

Cap betado, ae!!!! (Obrigada, maninha!)

--

--

Oiê!

Os meninos demoraram tanto pra preparar essa ceia, não seria justo acabar com tudo em um capítulo só... :3

Tudo bem, a desculpa acima foi bem furreca. Eu falei que este seria o capítulo final, mas acreditem, ele ficou tão grande que eu decidi dividi-lo em dois, pra não ficar algo maçante de se ler. --'

Então? Apostas sobre o presente do Neji para a TenTen? HUAHAAHUAHA *corre*

* * *

--

--

**Reviews:**

**Como o cap ficou grande, a maioria eu respondi via reply, ok? ^^**

-

-

**Aleh Negrini:**

Olá, Aleh!

Não vou abandonar não, eu ando tartarugando nas atualizações, mas eu posto!

Obrigada por ler e comentar, fico feliz que esteja gostando da história. ^^

Bjos!

**--**

**--**

**feliz, apenas:**

Feliz sempre, isso que é bom!

Tadinho do Sasuke né? Mas eu até entendo esse trauma dele, eu mesma fiquei um tempo sem comer frango porque achava nojento, HAHAHAHAHA (WTF?).

As meninas voltaram com tudo nesse cap, viu?

HAHAHAHA, sem querer acabei fazendo um cap bônus, porque esse ficou tão grande que eu dividi...

Obrigada! :3 Mas tudo tem que ter um fim, então, melhor acabar enquanto ainda se está por cima da carne seca. XD

O Neji continuou enrolando, agora só no cap que vem...

Obrigada por comentar!

Bjos!!

--

--

--

--

Obrigada por acompanharem, e até o cap final! o/

**Bjos da Suna. o/**


	8. Hora dos fogos, Parte 2 e última

**Crônicas de um fim de ano tragicômico**

**Capítulo 8 - Hora dos fogos - Parte 2 e última**

* * *

31 de Dezembro, quinta feira. Onze e meia da noite.

.

_"Putz, agora fu*** tudo!"_

Sem dúvida aquele não era um pensamento positivo para se ter às portas de um novo ano. Contudo, faltando meia hora para que os fogos estourassem, Uzumaki Naruto tinha acabado de ver uma bomba prestes a explodir dentro do chalé, e não era daquelas que proporcionavam um espetáculo luminoso nos céus.

Antes que as faíscas respingassem nele e nos demais, ele foi atrás da sua esposa. A equilibrada, sábia e jeitosa com as palavras Hinata Hyuuga, o oposto completo dele, com certeza saberia como agir em situações daquele tipo.

O loiro procurou por todos os cantos do chalé, só faltou verificar nos bolsos da sua calça e debaixo dos tapetes. Até encontrá-la no mais óbvio dos cômodos, dado o esmero dela com a culinária, e onde deveria ter começado sua busca.

Hinata estava na cozinha, e ele, baka como era, tinha esquecido completamente que ela havia lhe dito que iria lhe preparar um prato com algumas guloseimas, às quais ele vinha "paquerando" desde cedo. Já que a marcação cerrada de Neji era só pra cima dele, ele não reclamaria se fosse Hinata quem estivesse filando a comida. Até a esposa já tinha ouvido a sinfonia oriunda de seu estômago, que assim como seu dono não conseguia manter a boca fechada por muito tempo. Naruto o sentia reclamar desde a hora em que foi buscar as garotas, depois de ser quase chutado pra fora do chalé para que não se atrasasse. E tampouco houve tempo para fazer um lanchinho na casa da Sakura-chan...

Hinata lhe sorriu docemente, exibindo o prato com salgadinhos e uma grossa fatia da torta salgada que eles haviam comprado. Uma visão tentadora, tanto a comida quando o jeitinho doce como a esposa o olhava. Nessas horas gostaria de poder adiantar o relógio em uma hora, pra acabar logo com aquela ceia chata e assim ter todo o tempo do mundo pra aproveitar o "banquete" que lhe era ofertado.

_"Oe, será que funcionaria?"_- pensou consigo, sobre algo que já era comum nos Verões de pelo menos trinta países. O Uzumaki estava a ponto de implantar um Horário de Verão provisório naquela parte do Japão, ignorando que ainda estavam no Inverno, mas deixou a idéia de lado ao lembrar-se da urgência que o levara até ali. A outra causa era mais nobre do que se embolar nos lençóis com sua esposa.

Suspirou pesadamente pela chance desperdiçada, e foi até ela. Quando a alcançou, não deu chance para a Hyuuga fazer perguntas; agarrou seu delicado pulso e saiu apressado pela casa, levando-a consigo.

- Não está mais com fome? - perguntou Hinata, certa de que o marido estava dispensando o prato principal porque já visava a _sobremesa_. A idéia não era de todo ruim, mas faltava pouco para a virada do ano. Não queria ser pega em trajes menores caso resolvessem procurá-los por aí.

- Temos que achar o Teme e a Sakura-chan! É urgente! - disse Naruto, sem entrar em maiores detalhes.

- Mas o que aconteceu? - Hinata seguiu o marido, e ia revezando com ele na procura pelos cômodos do chalé, ainda sem entender o motivo de tanta afobação. Mas ela já devia estar acostumada, seu marido era do tipo que fazia escândalo com tudo, até quando acabava a pasta de dente ou caía xampu em seus olhos. Discrição não era uma palavra encontrada no dicionário da vida de Uzumaki Naruto.

O loiro deu um grito, ao qual foi acompanhado por mais dois, e Hinata correu até o quarto que ele verificava.

Com um movimento digno das cenas de _Matrix_, Naruto percebeu em câmera lenta a aproximação da sua inocente Hinata à cena do crime. Ao mesmo tempo em que desviava de alguma coisa que o casal lá dentro atirou nele, o Uzumaki conseguiu agarrar sua esposa pele cintura, virá-la de costas para ele e tampar-lhe os olhos de tamanha indecência naquele quarto.

- Dá pra por as calças, Teme?

Ok, vamos fingir acreditar que Uzumaki Naruto é mesmo esse exemplo da moral e dos bons costumes.

- Dá pra você bater na porr* da porta, antes? - um enfurecido Sasuke também ocultava sua esposa, mas ela inteira, e não apenas seus olhos. A Sra. Uchiha permanecia vestida como veio ao mundo, atrás do marido igualmente desprovido de roupas, vendo por cima dos seus ombros aquele que seria o próximo cadáver para dissecação que ela faria questão de enviar à faculdade de Medicina onde havia se formado.

- Naruto, que merd*! Será que você não tem um pingo de educação? - Sakura esbravejou, enquanto se escondia atrás de Sasuke.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? - Hinata não via nada mesmo, seu marido tampava seus olhos, pressionando a palma com tanta força que as pálpebras já doíam - Naruto, me solte!

- Nem pensar! Não vou soltá-la para que veja... _Isso_.

Sasuke sorriu de lado, ante o asco na cara de seu amigo - Será que tem medo que ela goste mais do meu _isso_ do que do seu, baka?

- Calado, Sasuke! - Sakura deu um belo beliscão no traseiro do marido, que o fez saltar.

- Ei! Por que fez isso? Sabe que jamais te trocaria! - nesse instante Sasuke confirmava que não tinha mesmo nenhuma inclinação para o masoquismo. Uma das suas "metades" doía desgraçadamente com a pressão das unhas compridas de sua esposa retorcendo um pedacinho da tenra carne que Mikoto-san pusera talquinho tantas e tantas vezes, quando ainda era um fofo bebê.

Saudades do tempo em que sua bunda estava à salvo da ira de Uchiha Sakura...

- Não lhe dei essas liberdades! - Sakura continuava demonstrando seu lado ciumento em ação. Talvez tenha se esquecido de seu estado desnudo, nem se lembrou de que tinha mais gente no quarto enquanto procurava por algo pra tacar no marido, fossem travesseiros, sua bolsa, sapatos, as roupas dos dois, o abajur, um edredom embolado... Até um celular cor de rosa foi visto voando em direção ao alvo humano, acertando bem no meio da testa do Uchiha. Foi nocaute no primeiro round, menos de cinco minutos depois do início da "luta".

Desesperada ao ver o marido tombar, Sakura correu para socorrê-lo. Ele podia ser imprestável, galinha, canalha, insensível, orgulhoso, boca suja... Mas era o único marido que ela tinha.

E não pensava em se desfazer dele nem tão cedo.

- Desculpem incomodar... - Naruto aprumou a voz, pois estava sem saber como interromper a briguinha de casal e sair ileso. Achou melhor esperar, os ataques de fúria de Sakura costumavam ser breves - ... mas se interrompi o que vocês dois estavam fazendo, foi porque tenho um motivo urgente - falou, e por fim alguém pareceu lhe dar alguma atenção.

- O que eles estão fazendo? - pobre Hinata, essa sim era muito inocente... Ou isso, ou sabia fingir com maestria.

Sakura ouviu Naruto falar, e só então se deu conta de sua nudez, sem nem uns bolsos para colocar as mãos como dizia aquela música. Saiu correndo para se esconder ao lado do guarda-roupas de duas portas, a única alternativa disponível para lhe cobrir o corpo, depois de bombardear o marido e tirá-lo de cena. Magrinha como era, ainda sobrava espaço pra mais duas ou três cópias suas.

- E você aí, esse tempo todo! Seu ecchi! - Sakura reclamou com Naruto, apenas com o rosto a mostra.

- Não vi nada além da tábua de passar - Naruto falou baixo, claro. Nessas horas agradecia à Kami por ter lhe dado uma esposa adorável, com um temperamento suave, e com carne o bastante pra ele apertar. Sakura continuava reta de qualquer ângulo que se olhasse, mas ele não era louco de revelar isso e correr o risco de passar a virada do ano no freezer do IML.

Enquanto Naruto tomava bastante cuidado com suas palavras, Sasuke saia debaixo do monte de tralha que a esposa havia lhe jogado em cima, sem Norte ou Sul que lhe guiasse, com uma dor "fell a the put" na testa e outra no lado leste do seu "porta malas". Meio tonto, viu o amigo inconveniente ainda parado na frente da porta, tampando a visão da esposa, e se recordou do que se passava antes de ser golpeado.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto. O Uzumaki fitou o Uchiha. Antes que esse encontro de olhares acabe virando um indício de declaração yaoi, Naruto tomou uma providência. Amém!

- Naruto-kun!!! - Hinata viu-se jogada sobre o ombro do marido, que antes de sair deu o recado ao casal Adão e Eva 2009.

- Estamos na sala, esperando vocês dois. Não demorem, dattebayo!

* * *

Onze e trinta e cinco.

.

- Mas o que você está falando? Que motivos o Neji teria para estar aborrecido? - perguntou Sakura, assim que Naruto contou o que havia visto.

Os quatro finalmente estavam reunidos na sala de estar do chalé de Neji, agora com o casal Uchiha devidamente vestido. Com o acréscimo de que Sasuke carregava um lindo acessório fashion, a bolsa de gelo que segurava junto à testa, lhe esfriando até os pensamentos mais eros que porventura tivesse. A sensação era de que poderia até tentar continuar fantasiando com a lingerie sexy que Sakura usava esta noite, mas no meio do caminho, no lugar da sua linda esposa, veria o açougueiro de dois metros que lhe servia a alcatra no supermercado. Simplesmente de broxar qualquer um.

Fora a almofada debaixo da região dolorida, lá atrás, pra amenizar o impacto a cada vez que fosse se sentar. Sakura quase lhe arrancou uma amostra para biópsia dos músculos glúteos, ao ponto dele pensar se seria necessária alguma cirurgia de reconstrução. Se ver deitado numa mesa de operações, numa sala cheia daquelas luzes focando seu _derrière_ à mostra acabou de vez com a pouca paciência que ele dispunha praquela noite.

Enquanto o Uchiha reclama aos céus seu infortúnio particular, voltemos ao assunto mais importante.

Naruto havia acabado de contar a razão de todo o seu apavoramento, e Sakura, assim como os demais, não conseguia sequer imaginar o meticuloso Hyuuga Neji perdendo a cabeça. Menos ainda com a mulher dele!

- Eles estão discutindo? - Hinata estava muito preocupada. Sentia-se ligeiramente culpada por ter omitido um pequeno detalhe naquela semana, e temia que fosse esse o motivo da briga do casal. O pior é que os dois haviam virado fumaça; Naruto disse que estavam na varanda quando os viu; quando os quatro voltaram, não havia mais do que a neve do lado de fora.

- Não é isso... - O loiro coçou a nuca, com certeza tinha se embolado com as palavras. De novo.

- Respira fundo, baka. Quando o ar tiver chegado no cérebro, você fala - Sasuke sugeriu, antes que Naruto acabasse piorando as coisas. Pelo que deduzia o amigo havia presenciado uma discussão entre Neji e TenTen. O resto, só Kamisama poderia compreender.

- Explica de novo o que você viu - Sakura lhe pediu. Naruto então puxou o ar com tanta força para os pulmões que chegou a engasgar e tossir. Só então recomeçou a história, procurando um jeito de não se embananar tanto no percurso.

- Como a Hinata-chan pediu, eu fui chamar os dois, porque já está quase na hora do brinde. Daí eles estavam conversando lá fora, na varanda. A TenTen disse que estava grávida, e o Neji disse que estava histérico.

Ao final, o loiro soltou um longo suspiro aliviado, pois desta vez acreditava ter sido o menos complicado possível. Sentia-se orgulhoso de si mesmo por tal proeza.

- Como a TenTen disse isso se ela ainda não tem certeza? - Sakura soergueu uma das suas sobrancelhas rosadas, achando aquilo tudo muito esquisito - Ela só vai fazer o exame na segunda feira!

- O Neji vai ser pai? Por isso a reação inesperada - disse Sasuke - Talvez a histeria tenha dois lados...

- Mesmo assim... Não consigo imaginar o Neji agindo de uma forma tão.. grosseira, numa situação desse tipo - Sakura ponderou.

- Vai saber... Vai que ele não gostou da novidade? - Sasuke era mesmo um amor, super alto astral... Com tanto otimismo dentro de si que fazia questão de dividi-los com os menos favorecidos.

- Sasuke! Muito insensível esse seu comentário! - Sakura repreendeu o marido, dando-lhe um tapa no braço.

- Bom... algumas pessoas não querem ter filhos... - Sasuke continuava, mas agora de modo a não falar demais e acabar apanhando de novo da esposa. Dois hematomas numa só noite eram o bastante pra ele - Não que o Hyuuga dê a entender isso, mas vai saber o que se passa na mente dele? Não me lembro de já ter escutado ele dizer algo a respeito da paternidade.

- Bem, ele não é do tipo falador, não? Nem você é. Nesse ponto, vocês dois se parecem bastante.

- Sakura, não me compare com aquela biba reprimida. Não tenho nada a ver com alguém que tem o cabelo mais comprido que qualquer mulher que eu conheça - Sasuke resmungou, não gostando da associação com o Hyuuga, e esquecendo do estilo capilar do seu aniki. Não lhe apetecia quando sua mulher via semelhanças dele com outros quaisquer; ele era único e exclusivamente superior, e assim deveria ser para Sakura também.

- Como você é preconceituoso, Sasuke... - Sakura demonstrou bem o desgosto que sentia - O cabelo não tem nada a ver com a masculinidade, não sei de onde você tira esses absurdos. Mas eu sei bem porque esse seu comentário malcriado...

O rosto de Sakura exibiu um traço de malícia, que levou os pêlos da nuca do Uchiha a virarem uma fileira arrepiada assim que o percebeu. A Sra. Uchiha já tinha entendido, Sasuke estava com ciúmes dela.

Ao lado deles, Hinata riu discretamente do casal gato e rato. Já Naruto não entendia como eles podiam mudar de assunto com tanta rapidez, quando o outro era bem mais grave do que as frescuras do casal Uchiha.

- Alou? Acho que estamos falando de uma briga de casal aqui, não é? Neji e TenTen, conhecem? - De tanto conviver com Sasuke, Naruto acabou aprendendo um pouco do sarcasmo dele.

- Kamisama, esquecemos deles? - Sakura se assustou, só agora tinha visto como haviam ignorado o assunto - Tá vendo só o que você fez, Sasuke?

- Eu fiz o quê? - o Uchiha se defendeu da esposa, sempre jogando a culpa pra cima dele.

- Temos que dar um fim nessa briga! Os dois se amam e nós não vamos deixar que um engano estrague o bonito laço que eles tem! - Sakura só faltou subir no sofá e fazer uma pose de heroína contra o vento pra enfeitar o discurso.

- Mas eu não disse que eles estão brigando, dattebayo... - Naruto já estava cansado de enfatizar esse ponto. Só faltava ter que fazer um desenho pra que fosse compreendido.

- E o que quer que a gente entenda com esse "estar histérico"? - Sakura perguntou ao loiro.

- Neji-nii-san poderia até não estar pulando de alegria, mas ele jamais agiria dessa forma! - Hinata exaltou a voz em defesa do primo, acabando de vez com a discussão. Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela, e na mesma hora a Hyuuga abaixou a cabeça, batendo os indicadores um no outro. Ela nem precisava levantar os olhos para ver que a sua reação incomum surpreendeu a todos. Entretanto, se sentia obrigada a defender o primo e TenTen de qualquer difamação, mesmo que sua coragem fosse limitada à poucos segundos - Eu só... Não acredito nisso...

- Bom, supondo que não seja pela suposta gravidez da mulher dele... - Sasuke recomeçou - Donde viria esse repentino ataque de pelanca?

- Mer... Porcaria! - O Uzumaki impediu que o palavrão escapulisse, pois Hinata estava no recinto - Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer isso? Ele não estava nervoso, ele só disse que estava histérico!!

Naruto estava pelas tampas, ou o estavam ignorando de propósito ou ele estava falando em élfico e não sabia. Será que ninguém ali entendia o que ele falava?

Pois bem, Hinata foi a primeira a ver alguma luz no fim desse túnel, e entender o possível engano que o marido cometia ao tentar se expressar. Na verdade ela teve certeza absoluta ao lembrar novamente do que estava pensando, algumas linhas acima, e que talvez tenha sido o estopim daquela pequena confusão.

- O-ou...

- Que foi, Hinata? - Sakura se dirigiu à amiga, estranhando suas feições desanimadoras - Acontece algo?

A Hyuuga negou, e voltou-se para o marido - Naruto-kun... Nii-san não teria dito "estéril" ao invés de "histérico"?

- É? HAHAHAHA, agora você me pegou, Hime! - o loiro mostrou seu melhor sorriso amarelo, que sumiu da cara assim que percebeu um punhado de nuvens negras soltando raios se juntando acima dele, e viu os olhares assassinos do casal Uchiha na sua direção - Que foi?

- Que história é essa? Seu primo é estéril, Hinata? - Sakura só agora compreendia o que Naruto havia escutado. E começava a pensar no tamanho do barraco que poderia estar acontecendo nesse exato momento - Mas por que não disse isso logo à TenTen? Acabaria com a ansiedade que ela está passando!

- Gomenasai! Mas, eu, é...

- Putz, agora é ela quem vai ficar morrendo iguam carro velho - Sasuke resmungou, ante a Hyuuga atrapalhada com as palavras - Vocês dois formam um par perfeito, ainda não encontrei duas pessoas que combinem tanto!

- Obrigado, Sasuke! - Naruto agradeceu ao amigo, mais uma vez sem notar o tom irônico nas palavras do Uchiha.

- Bem... Eu não disse isso antes, porque também não tenho certeza... - começou Hinata. Na verdade, não seria um tópico tão complicado de abordar se não houvesse um pequeno detalhe que sempre a incomodou: O laboratório onde Neji fez o exame restou fechado por um longo período, antes de reabrir sob uma nova gestão. Os motivos noticiados iam desde as divergências entre os antigos sócios até algumas denúncias de laudos comprados, mas o caso sumiu da mídia antes de uma conclusão, assim como tantos outros onde a grana envolvida é alta.

Neji também não pareceu se importar muito. O primo pouco ligara quando o assunto esteve por pouco tempo nos jornais. O que a deixava com algumas dúvidas...

Ou Neji realmente não queria herdeiros, ou ainda não tinha falado com TenTen sobre seu problema. A segunda opção se fazia mais forte com o que Naruto havia presenciado esta noite.

Agora que imaginava o tamanho da confusão pela qual sua amiga poderia estar passando, achando que estava carregando uma criança no ventre, Hinata se arrependia amargamente de não ter, pelo menos, tocado nesse ponto.

- Não achei que fosse prudente dar mais essa preocupação à TenTen-san...

- Certo, sua intenção foi das melhores, Hime - Naruto confortou a esposa, acomodando a pequena Hyuuga sob a proteção de um de seus braços. Odiava vê-la triste, ou se culpando por alguma coisa. Sabia que Hinata jamais faria mal à alguém, se tivesse essa consciência.

- Alguém me explica essa história direito? O Neji é estéril ou acha que é?

Bastou Sakura perguntar aquilo pra que eles escutassem um barulho de algo se quebrando, como vidro se estilhaçando no chão... Ou na parede...

Justo como uma briga de casal!

- Vamos lá! - Naruto nem preciso repetir. O quarteto de cupidos temporários rumou para a sala de jantar, com a intenção de ajudar o casal de amigos a voltar às boas.

Se fosse necessário meteriam a colher, o garfo e o resto dos talheres pra salvar aquele casamento!

* * *

Onze e quarenta e cinco.

.

Ao chegarem àquela parte do chalé, seus respectivos queixos foram ao chão. Nem de longe a cena tinha algo de próximo com a guerra matrimonial que especulavam.

Parecia sim, que outro tipo de "embate corporal" se daria muito em breve. Se eles não tivessem interrompido...

- Vou ficar traumatizado depois desta noite - Naruto reclamou, soltou um suspiro pesado antes de tampar novamente a visão da sua esposa. Mas nem era pra tanto, o máximo exposto ali era um microscópico pedacinho da cintura do Hyuuga, debaixo da bainha da camisa branca por onde as mãos de TenTen se enfiaram. E também as coxas da Sra. Hyuuga Neji, devidamente escondidas por uma meia calça de fio grosso por baixo do vestido, onde as mãos de seu marido deveriam estar deslisando vagarosamente.

Isso antes do pequeno acidente doméstico acontecer.

TenTen estava sentada sobre a mesa de jantar, e suas pernocas se encontravam abraçando a cintura do marido, cujas mãos saíram do confortável posto em cima das coxas dela para que ela as segurasse próximo ao rosto, como se procurasse algo. Calma, como dito acima nada demais acontecia, eles estavam 99.9% vestidos. Nada de sem vergonhice na fanfic, olha a classificação!

Mas era certo de que não continuariam assim caso uma das mãos de Neji não tivesse esbarrado num dos pratos à mesa, o mesmo que agora não era mais do que vários caquinhos brancos no chão de madeira, todos bem próximos de onde eles estavam.

- Desculpe. Era um dos seus favoritos - Neji desculpou-se pelo ocorrido.

- Não importa... Tudo bem com você? Não se machucou? - TenTen procurava por algum ferimento na mão direita do marido, depois de ter checado na esquerda e felizmente nada ter encontrado.

- Hai. Segure-se em mim, vou tirá-la daqui pra limpar isso.

Neji segurou a mulher pela cintura, e esta apertou as pernas ao redor dele para que não caísse. Só quando se virou na direção oposta é que ambos notaram a presença dos seus "espectadores", na divisão entre a sala de estar e a de jantar.

- E isso é porque eles estavam brigando - Sakura quase socou Naruto, não o fez porque o covarde se escondeu atrás de Hinata.

- Estéril ou não, seu primo estava quase fazendo uma nova tentativa - Sasuke falou a Hyuuga, agora já liberta da mão do marido sobre seus olhos. Esta então viu o primo com a esposa enroscada nele, e entendeu o que estava se passando.

- Há quanto tempo temos platéia? - TenTen perguntou ao marido, assim que este a pôs num dos sofás.

- Não sei. Mas me pergunto se conseguimos alavancar a audiência - Neji destilou toda a ironia que lhe aflorava naquele instante - Me pergunto também quem foi o responsável por me colocar na notícias da última hora - pois ele havia escutado muito bem o que o Uchiha dissera a sua prima, um tópico que ele não gostaria que viesse a conhecimento público.

Como na típica brincadeira infantil, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata deram um passo para trás, deixando Naruto sozinho na dianteira, quase desidratando de tanto suar frio ao ver a sinuca de bico onde havia se metido. Foi direto pra ele que Neji estreitou os olhos.

- Ele só quis ajudar! - Hinata pressentiu a intenção assassina com a qual seu primo mirava o Uzumaki, vindo num voo à jato e sem escalas previstas, tal qual seus passos apressados até o loiro - Pensou que vocês estivessem brigando! - pôs se na frente de Naruto e abriu os braços para protegê-lo.

- E baseado em que ele pensou isso? - Neji não estava paciente. Não estava controlado e já tinha até esquecido a data festiva em que estavam. O novo ano estava pra nascer e a primeira coisa que faria era encomendar o paletó de madeira para o marido da prima. Desta vez ele não ia escapar!

- E por que Naruto pensou que estávamos discutindo? - TenTen repetiu a pergunta enquanto continha Neji, ainda com vontade de usar Naruto como lenha pra lareira.

- Eu não entendo mais nada - Sasuke pôs as mãos nos bolsos do seu casaco e foi se sentar confortavelmente no sofá de três lugares. Aquela enrolação toda já tinha lhe cansado - Me chamem quando forem abrir o champanhe.

- Tampouco eu... Sakura alisou a fronte, sentindo uma dor começar naquela região - Neji, quando soube que era estéril?

- Quando fiz um espermograma, oras - Neji fez uma cara, como se lhe dissesse "Não é óbvio?".

- É isso mesmo que você está pensando, baka - Sasuke falou a Naruto, outro que foi para o sofá, mas para ficar bem longe do Hyuuga caso este tivesse alguma recaída e ainda quisesse surrá-lo.

- Eu nem falei nada! - defendeu-se o Uzumaki. Sequer prestava atenção no que eles estavam falando! Depois da confusão que ele mesmo fez, pretendia ficar calado o resto da noite.

- Gomen, TenTen-san... - Hinata desculpou-se - Eu devia ter lhe dito...

- Não há problema, Hinata. Já nos entendemos - Neji, mais calmo agora, apertou a mão da esposa na sua - Ademais, penso que foi melhor que eu mesmo o dissesse.

De fato, Neji se sentia bem melhor depois daquela conversa. Que vinha sendo adiada há anos, mas, felizmente, TenTen soube entender seus receios.

- Não fique assim - TenTen disse à "prima", lhe dando uma abraço de urso - Fico contente em saber que se preocupa conosco, mas não há razão para tristeza. Neji me contou tudo. Estamos bem.

Tudo bem que ela nunca pensaria na possibilidade do marido ser estéril, ele nunca lhe dera qualquer pista sobre o assunto, nem mesmo quando ela começou à dar indiretas sobre a vontade de terem um filho. Ele deixou que ela continuasse fazendo seus planos, decidindo coisas por eles, para um futuro herdeiro. Isso por si só já era motivo pra querer lhe chutar as partes baixas, tanto pelo aparente desinteresse, quanto por ter omitido algo tão importante por tanto tempo e ter lhe deixado criar expectativas. Qualquer mulher agiria assim.

Mas ela não era qualquer mulher.

Era Hyuuga TenTen, casada com Hyuuga Neji, a quem conhecia melhor do que a si mesma. Sabia que falar sobre aquilo não o deixaria feliz, mas que algum dia Neji teria de fazê-lo, por isso entendeu a demora. Sabia que o marido se preocupava em achar um jeito de contar à ela, ainda que tardio, mas que não acabasse por magoá-la. Sabia perfeitamente que se Neji lhe guardava segredo de alguma coisa, é porque não era algo que lhes fizesse bem.

E ela tinha certeza absoluta de que se continuasse entregando seu coração à ele, jamais se arrependeria.

_"Bem... Ao menos não vou precisar correr pra fazer esse exame de sangue..." _Mesmo que ainda estivesse se sentindo estranha... De qualquer jeito se consultaria com Sakura, não era normal que estivesse tendo enjoos. Nem aquele atraso nos dias vermelhos.

- Putz, imagino o que o Hyuuga aí pensou quando você disse que estava prenha - e esse foi Uchiha Sasuke, estragando o clima perfeito no ar com toda a falta de tato que lhe era característica.

TenTen olhou para Sakura - E foi com isso aí que você se casou? - apontou em seguida para o Uchiha - Neji confia em mim e eu nele, acho que isso não interessa à terceiros, não?

O Uchiha virou a cara com a resposta, e Sakura mostrou-se mais aliviada. Sasuke puxaria o freio da língua agora, pelo menos até o fim da ceia.

- Além disso, eu nunca disse que estava grávida, mas que achava que estivesse - completou TenTen, confirmando o ponto que Naruto tinha entendido errado.

- O Naruto é um "leva e trás" de quinta categoria, mesmo... - Sakura falou, depois virou-se para Neji, pois uma dúvida ainda lhe deixava com a pulga atrás da orelha - Você não fez nenhuma contraprova?

- E precisava? - Neji rebateu. Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Homens... Cuidam da saúde do mesmo jeito que cuidam das suas cuecas brancas... Ouça, eu posso estar enganada, mas passei uma semana dividindo a casa com a TenTen. Os sintomas que ela apresentou são muito comuns nos primeiros meses de uma gravidez - a médica então virou-se para TenTen - Talvez a sua vontade de ter um filho tenha falado alto demais. Gravidez psicológica acontece até com animais, que dirá com as mulheres, ansiosas por natureza!

Ao ouvir Sakura falar, TenTen cogitou aquela possibilidade. Era verdade que a mais animada com a idéia de ter um bebê era ela, e assumia que aquilo vinha lhe tomando boa parte dos pensamentos, assim como cada frustração era mais sentida por ela. Não que Neji não ligasse... Vai ver que é coisa de mulher mesmo.

- Ainda assim, eu gostaria que você fizesse esse exame de sangue - Sakura continuou - Tenho pra mim que o laudo do Neji não estava lá muito certo...

- Eu não acredito que meu exame esteja errado - Neji respondeu, sem crer que aconteceria justo com ele. É comum do ser humano achar que nada vai acontecer consigo até que seja tarde demais - Tampouco duvido da lealdade da minha esposa - e disso, exame nenhum poderia demovê-lo.

- Nota-se que é tão cabeça dura quanto o meu marido - Sakura resmungou, sem ver a cara emburrada que Sasuke fez com a nova referência.

- Sakura, deixe. Há outra hora melhor pra falarmos sobre isso - TenTen pôs um ponto final no assunto. Se até ela já duvidava da visita da cegonha, por que haveriam de ter pressa? Depois conversaria com Neji, saberia como convencê-lo a realizar uma contraprova. Tinha seus métodos infalíveis...

Por hora, havia algo que gostaria de dividir com os demais, naquele dia especial.

- Ouçam, enquanto conversávamos, Neji e eu chegamos à uma decisão.

A sala restou em silêncio, até Naruto parou de comer para prestar atenção.

- Vamos adotar! - TenTen contou a novidade que a tinha refeito totalmente da triste notícia que Neji lhe dera. Foi o que lhe renovou as forças daquele baque, e a deixou novamente otimista com a maternidade futura - Neji estava se preparando para me contar sobre isso. E eu aceitei!

E agora TenTen sabia o que ele quis dizer com o presente que ela não tinha percebido. Há meses ele tinha lhe falado sobre a vontade de ampliar a casa deles, mas ela nunca imaginaria que ele estivesse falando de construir mais um quarto, menos ainda que este seria destinado à criança que ele planejava que algum dia adotassem. Como a cegonha ainda não tinha dado o seu parecer, e Neji não parecia interessado em colaborar, ela havia deixado esses assuntos um pouco de lado.

Lembrou-se de quando ele lhe mostrou a planta da casa, e ela não entenderia nada se ele não tivesse escrito acima do novo cômodo qual seria a sua utilidade.

"Quarto do bebê."

Só por isso, TenTen estava à ponto de esquecer seus convidados e arrastar Neji dali, para continuarem o que estavam fazendo na mesa de jantar num lugar mais reservado, uma breve comemoração particular antes que o ano acabasse.

- Adotar me pareceu uma boa opção, tanto para que TenTen possa realizar seu desejo de ser mãe, quanto para me dar o filho que pelos métodos convencionais não virá - Neji complementou, seu semblante permanecia calmo, porém firme na decisão tomada.

- Cara, nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas tô orgulhoso de você! - Naruto, que de certo modo fora "adotado" pelo padrinho, estava feliz pelas boas novas que o "primo" trazia.

- Não é? Meu marido é um gênio! - TenTen apertou uma das bochechas de Neji, ao ponto de deixá-lo sem jeito pelo gesto carinhoso em público - Acho que nunca me senti tão feliz como hoje.

As felicitações para o casal se seguiram; TenTen permanecia de mãos dadas com o marido. Neji lhe sorria de um jeito que deixou suas pernas bambas, a vista foi embaçando, foi ficando tudo turvo, escurecendo pouco à pouco...

- TenTen!

E não é que a Pucca desmaiou?

* * *

Dez para a meia noite.

.

TenTen abriu os olhos de uma vez quando o cheiro forte e enjoativo lhe entrou pelo nariz. Viu-se recostada em algo familiar que descobriu ser Neji. Olhou para ele, depois para as demais cabeças que a observavam com curiosidade.

- Graças à Deus! - exclamou Hinata ao ver sua amiga desperta. Naruto pôs as mãos nos seus ombros, ambos estavam bem mais aliviados.

- Está vendo porque eu insisto que ela deveria fazer esse exame? - Sakura estava abaixada perto de TenTen, tampando o vidrinho com a coisa fedorenta que a ajudou a despertar - Neji, falando sério agora. Nunca te passou pela cabeça que talvez o resultado desse seu exame estivesse mesmo errado?

Neji restou calado, mais cedo ele havia mentido para si mesmo, e não estava seguro de que conseguiria continuar. Aquilo não era uma coisa fácil pra um homem aceitar... E após muitos anos, quando começava a não se importar com o fato, eis que a amiga TenTen passou a interessá-lo de uma maneira... diferente. Tudo mudou pra ele.

Do primeiro beijo à este exato instante, com ela recostada nele, houveram milhares de momentos em que ele desejou do fundo do coração que aquele exame não passasse de um erro.

- Já estamos tentando há tanto tempo... - TenTen, já de volta a lucidez, respondeu pelo marido - Quase um ano! Se fosse pra acontecer...

- Ué, vai ver que não era pra acontecer antes... - disse Sasuke. Nesse momento há uma salva de palmas dos leitores pela primeira coisa útil que o Uchiha diz neste capítulo, se duvidar na fanfic inteira - Dizem que quando a gente esquece de um problema a solução acaba aparecendo.

- O Teme tá certo. Apesar de ele ser uma besta quadrada, desta vez ele tá certo - Naruto demonstrou todo o seu apoio à opinião do amigo. Sasuke mostrou-lhe os dentes num sorriso forçado, apertando-os com a mesma força que seus dedos fariam no pescoço daquele baka, assim que tivesse essa oportunidade.

- Neji-nii-san, refaça esse exame! - Hinata aconselhou ao primo, pois também compartilhava da mesma convicção de Sakura e os outros - Talvez não tenha passado de um engano, não há motivos para continuar com essa dúvida!

Neji escutou o que a prima disse, e viu que sua mulher também esperava isso, embora não quisesse dizer. TenTen entendia que uma nova decepção era o que menos ele precisava agora. Ambos precisavam de um tempo.

Mas quanto tempo mais? E se eles estivessem certos? E se por alguma obra do destino aquele exame fosse mesmo uma fraude? Vivia acontecendo por aí, era notícia de jornal o alto número de diagnósticos errados...

Foi então que ele se recordou de que a rede de laboratórios onde ele havia feito o exame também tinha figurado em algumas matérias nos telejornais...

- Oe! Faltam cinco minutos!!!!

O grupo olhou para o loiro que berrava e apontava para o relógio de parede. Um a um, foram se levantando para aqueles minutos que faltavam pro ano terminar. Neji ajudou TenTen a ficar de pé. Por hora, se concentraria na sua esposa, não em suposições.

- Se sente mesmo bem? - perguntou a ela.

- Hai - a morena confirmou, e tocou o rosto do marido - Faça o que te fizer sentir melhor. Não quero que se sinta obrigado à nada.

Neji sorriu, sentindo o coração aquecer. O olhar dela fez todas as dúvidas que tivessem sumir num segundo.

A compreensão da esposa valeria uma nova tentativa.

* * *

Cinco minutos para a meia noite!

.

- Naruto, me dá a merd* do saca rolhas!

- Sasuke, menos com esses palavrões! Pelo menos por hoje! - Sakura voltava da cozinha com a peça em mãos, a mesma pelo qual o marido berrava na sala. Naruto chegou logo em seguida.

- Eu não sabia onde ele estava, 'ttebayo - explicou sua demora, embora não tivesse sido somente por isso o seu pequeno atraso.

Hinata voltava de lá também, logo atrás dele. Ela arrumou discretamente a gola da camisa do marido e sorriu-lhe, pois o rápido beijo de ano novo que ganhou na cozinha, junto a promessa de continuidade, lhe deixou em tal estado flutuante que nada a aborreceria. Nem mesmo a falta de modos de alguns exemplares masculinos.

- Dê-me isso - Neji tomou a garrafa de champanhe de Sasuke, e tencionou abrí-la - Façam seus pedidos, está quase na hora!

Nessa momento cada qual se ateve aos seus pensamentos, de agradecimento, de novos planos para o ano próximo... Inclusive houveram os que se prenderam a aquelas promessas fajutas de fim de ano... O que seria um Reveillon sem elas, hein...

- Já? - Ansiosa, e já escutando os primeiros fogos soarem ao longe, TenTen ergueu o pulso do marido para verificar a hora no relógio. Antes disso, seus olhos encontraram os dele de novo. Nesta noite, ela se sentia ainda mais ligada à Neji - Te amo.

- Te amo também - Neji sussurrou, apenas para que a esposa ouvisse - Faltam cinco minutos! - anunciou em voz alta, para que o sexteto se reunisse na sala.

Foi no mesmo instante em que todos se aproximaram que as luzes da sala de estar se apagaram. Não somente ali; todo o chalé ficou completamente às escuras, as únicas coisas acesas eram as chouchin na frente da residência, do lado de fora.

- Não acredito que vai faltar luz justo agora! - Sakura quase riu da falta de sorte deles.

- Já faltou - Sasuke pensava que aquilo só podia ser praga de sogra - Maravilha, o gerador acabou de se rebelar contra nós.

- Porque eu esqueci da manutenção dele - Neji falou, se sentindo bem idiota enquanto admitia que aquela era uma incumbência sua, da qual havia postergado tanto até não se lembrar mais. Um coro de vaias foi o que recebeu dos presentes.

- Pelo menos dessa vez a culpa não é minha, hehehehe - Naruto estava bem contente por isso. O loiro ajudava Hinata com as velas decorativas que eles pegaram na mesa de jantar, e logo algumas delas estavam acesas, iluminando o suficiente. Claro que os fósforos estavam com a Hyuuga e não com Naruto, achavam que íamos ter um incêndio em pleno Ano novo? Seria judiação demais...

O relógio da sala soou a hora cheia, e os fogos nas proximidades aumentaram consideravelmente. O ano de 2010 havia chegado em Konoha, era hora de comemorar!

- Eu me recuso a abraçar homem nesse escuro - resmungou Sasuke, quando se viu sem sua esposa do lado.

- Se estivesse _aceso_ você abraçaria, é? - de propósito, Naruto apertou bem o abraço no Uchiha - _Shinnen Omedetou_, Teme.

- _Shinnen Omedetou_, baka - Sasuke também esmigalhou o amigo, não deixaria por menos, e o comentário que veio junto saiu arrastado, propositalmente - Agora vou abraçar a sua mulher.

- Fique longe da minha, Hime, Uchiha desgraçado! - Naruto se agarrou ao braço do Sasuke tal qual bicho preguiça no galho, iria seguí-lo pelo chalé enquanto a luz não voltasse, evitando assim que ele chegasse perto da sua Hinata.

- Será que o casal pode se separar por uns segundos para que eu os cumprimente? - Neji zombou, e tomou uns bons tapas antes de enfim felicitar os amigos - Shinnen Omedetou, perdedores. Agora já podem voltar à ceninha romântica de vocês.

- Feliz Ano novo! - Sakura, Hinata e TenTen revezavam cumprimentos alegres, bem diferentes da palhaçada entre os homens - Yay, conseguimos! - falaram baixo entre elas. Mesmo com os imprevistos, o plano delas havia sido um sucesso!

- Que tal repetirmos no ano que vem? - Sakura sugeriu, bem animada com a idéia - Eles até que se viraram muito bem sem nós.

- Eu adorei não ter que fazer nada... Seria maravilhoso! - TenTen, pelo visto, estava bem disposta para repetir a dose.

Hinata concordou prontamente - Devíamos tornar isso parte da nossa rotina, eles podem nos ajudar sem ser nos dias festivos também.

- Apoiado! - as três mulheres cochicharam mais uma vez, então foram apartar a confusão que seus maridos faziam pra decidir quem iria ser o macho a abrir a garrafa de champanhe para o brinde. Homens...

E quem vive sem eles?

* * *

1º de janeiro, sexta feira. Dia mundial da ressaca.

Quase três horas da manhã do primeiro dia do ano de 2010.

Neji observava sua mulher vestida com um curtíssimo _babydoll _lilás. TenTen estava sentada no meio da cama de casal, com um prato de quitutes na mão e com os olhos colados no projeto com o qual ele havia lhe presenteado, sempre acompanhado do sorriso espontâneo que lhe adornava o rosto. À toda hora ela passava os dedos suavemente sobre a área que representava o quarto do filho que em breve eles teriam.

Se adotado ou por meio natural, não importava. Neji estava disposto a tentar a adoção, mesmo que o diagnóstico dele estivesse errado e que TenTen estivesse grávida. Dois filhos de uma vez até que soava uma idéia agradável...

E, felizmente, à sua esposa também.

Com isso ele teria que alterar a planta novamente; a área destinada ao quartinho teria de ser ampliada.

- Nee, Neji... Podíamos pintar as paredes de amarelo. Assim não haverá problema se adotarmos um menino ou uma menina. Aliás, ainda nem pensamos isso... O que prefere? Sinceramente, eu não me importo.

TenTen ainda preferia apostar na sua intuição feminina. Essa mesma que se parecia com uma miniatura dela, à qual podia ver segurando um megafone, berrando à plenos pulmões o que ela também acreditava. Estava otimista, algo a fazia sentir-se melhor do que nunca, tanto física, quando espiritualmente. Tirando alguns enjoos básicos, claro. Mas estes talvez tivessem a sua utilidade.

Acreditava que muito em breve Neji e ela teriam algumas surpresas muito bem vindas.

Bem, no momento ela optava por deixar esses assuntos para uma outra hora, pois seu lindo marido se aproximava de onde ela estava, com os olhos fixos nas suas pernas. Quando sozinhos, Neji era um perigo!

- Faremos como você quiser - Neji pegou o projeto e o guardou, antes que ela acabasse por sujá-lo com os farelos da comida - Não está com sono?

- Não, estou até bem disposta - respondeu à ele, simplesmente.

- Nem um pouquinho?

Ela adorou ver suas intenções proibidas para menores refletidas no rosto do marido.

- Não se importa com os farelos na cama? - TenTen deixou o pratinho de lado e limpou os lábios com a língua, demorando-se propositalmente no ato. Viu os olhos de Neji voarem pra sua boca e ficarem um bom tempo ali.

- Queria ter uma calda de chocolate pra completar - Neji pegou os braços da esposa e os passou ao redor do seu pescoço, de modo a aproximá-los.

As bocas estavam à milímetros de seu objetivo, quando os gritos e impropérios do lado de fora do quarto davam a entender que o teto do chalé estava desabando, no mínimo.

- Ainda bem que não temos vizinhos aqui - TenTen falou e acompanhou Neji até a porta, para que visse se o Godzilla estava mesmo atacando o corredor conforme lhe parecia.

No lado de fora, Sakura corria - de camisola - atrás de um Naruto usando pijamas e um gorro de bichinho. Não, não era nenhum flagrante de adultério, na verdade ela só queria mesmo era matá-lo de pancada. Ou na base do grito.

Sasuke estava na frente da porta do seu quarto, vestindo um moletom, e como um pedaço de papel na mão pelo qual ia passando os olhos, cada vez mais assustados. Estava com uma cara...

- Eu não imaginava que tivesse tantas reclamações sobre mim, Sakura - disse, e imediatamente a esposa deixou Naruto de lado para dar-lhe atenção.

- E não tenho! Olha, isso é coisa do passado, eu estava com raiva...

- Quer que eu seja mais ativo que um touro reprodutor? Que quer que eu entenda além de que não está satisfeita comigo?

Dava pra ver a aura escura ao redor da Sra. Uchiha, quando esta procurou no corredor o culpado daquela confusão.

- Eu vou te matar, Naruto! - gritou a rosada para o loiro que havia conseguido escapar de sua fúria. Temporariamente - Nunca mais você vai se enganar de bolsa nessa vida, ouviu?

Sasuke entrou em seu quarto, ainda segurando aquela lista, sem que a esposa pudesse ver o meio sorriso que lhe adornou o rosto; Sakura seguiu o marido para tentar se explicar. Do jeito que eram, cheio de altos e baixos, logo estariam soltando faíscas de novo. Nada como quebrar o estrado da cama pra que tudo voltasse ao normal para o casal Uchiha.

Já Naruto havia desaparecido por completo e Hinata restava observando o cenário, assim como Neji e TenTen o faziam à porta de seu quarto. Os três trocaram olhares, e Hinata explicou o que originou aquele pequeno atrito pós Reveillon.

- Naruto pensou que a bolsa da Sakura-san na sala fosse a minha. Estava procurando uma analgésico, mas ele acabou achando _aquela_ _lista_...

- Que lista? - Neji perguntou imediatamente. Hinata tampou a boca com as mãos e TenTen estapeou a testa. Sabia que cedo ou tarde a amiga acabaria se contaminando com a bakisse de seu marido.

- Bo-boa noite! - Hinata fugiu para o quarto. Esperaria lá dentro até que o marido aparecesse. Enquanto isso daria um jeito de sumir com a sua comprometedora lista, antes que sobrasse pra ela também.

TenTen voltou ao seu quarto de ombros encolhidos, sentindo o olhar de Neji sobre suas costas depois que o escutou fechar a porta.

- Tenho certeza absoluta de que você sabe do que ela estava falando - disse o Hyuuga, com os braços cruzados sobre a camiseta que usava.

- Não será só uma impressão? - TenTen ainda tentou escapulir.

- Não mesmo - Neji andou até ela - Pela sua reação, creio que tenha uma destas também.

_"Droga! Nessas horas me seria mais útil ter um marido mais idiota que o Naruto!"_

Neji estendeu a mão para a esposa, que fez carinha de bichinho abandonado pra ver se funcionava. Não colou.

- Neji...

- A lista, TenTen.

- Mas não tem nada demais... É só um monte de coisas embaraçosas que eu escrevi quando ainda estava com raiva de você... Neji...

TenTen apoiou as mãos sobre o peitoral do marido e fez biquinho, mas o olhar dele permaneceu irredutível. Resignada, marchou até suas coisas e procurou na bolsa a tal lista da discórdia, cheia de exigências para o marido que sete dias atrás lhe enfurecera ao ponto de querer chutá-lo. Com uma má vontade gritante, estendeu o pedaço de papel para que Neji pegasse.

- Não leve totalmente à sério. Já disse que a fiz quando estava aborrecida - TenTen cruzou os braços, claramente contrariada.

Neji leu cada um dos itens, sendo que do terceiro em diante seus olhos iam se arregalando cada vez mais, junto as sobrancelhas se erguendo com a criatividade da esposa naquele campo. Noventa porcento da listinha envolviam eles dois numa cama. Ou no chão, ou debaixo do chuveiro, ou em lugares que...

Detalhe: Todos em generosa quantidade.

Neji assoviou, e TenTen corou sutilmente.

- Não mostrei a mais ninguém, as meninas só virar alguns itens inofensivos - foi a vez de TenTen fechar a cara, Neji estava contendo o riso com o que lia e ela se sentia idiota. A lista, que não passara de uma brincadeira, agora lhe fazia querer cavar um buraco com as próprias unhas e enterrar a cabeça dentro dele até o próximo Reveillon.

- Quantas vezes, mesmo?

- Neji, eu não estava falando sério, eu fiz isso num momento de...

TenTen suou frio quando Neji a olhou de cima a baixo, voltando aos seus olhos e se fixando neles. Havia fogo crepitando dentro das luas que a miravam.

Com o frio que fazia naquele começo de ano, e com o sistema de aquecimento em desuso por causa da falha no gerador, não seria ela a desperdiçá-lo.

Qualquer fonte de calor seria muito bem vinda.

- Ainda falta uma.

-

-

-

-

**Fim**

* * *

Shinnen Omedetou - Feliz ano novo

Cap betado e re-betado por Sue Dii (embora eu tenha mexido nele de novo. XD).

* * *

Se eu fosse a TenTen, perderia a conta. :3 *engasga*

Yo!

Acabou, povo! *estoura champanhe*

.

Tivemos chutes excelentes à respeito do presente do Neji. Olha que quase todas acertaram, você deviam jogar na megasena! (Se forem fazer isso, tenham certeza de que a atendente registrou mesmo os números. --')

Bem, deixei de propósito essa indefinição à respeito da gravidez da TenTen, e também sobre o laudo do exame do Neji. Pra fugir um pouco do clichê, vamos deixar os dois com suas expectativas. n.n

*foge à mil por hora*

Well... Só tenho a agradecer. À todos que leram e gostaram - ou não - que comentaram, que tiveram a paciência de Jó pra esperar as atualizações (Isso numa fic de Natal que acabou quase na Páscoa... --'), que me ajudaram a dar um rumo pra fic... Porque sempre ajuda em alguma coisa, ainda mais do jeito que eu sou desligada com a coerência. XDDDD

Muito obrigada, minna. *----------------* *chora feito o Gai sensei*

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Tina Granger: **

Novela mexicana? Só por causa do fim desse cap? Que exagero, não?

--

--

**feliz :**

Olá, feliz! ^^

Bem, acho que ninguém acredita que o Neji é estéril. XDD mas você também tem razão, o presente dele tem muito a ver com isso.

Ele é uma coisa fofa quando fica tímido! *0* Ainda bem que a TenTen sabe disso, e aproveita.

Poxa, o Naruto teve a melhor das intenções, apanhou de graça e a gente ainda dá risada disso? XDDD Bom, acho que o loiro não tem lá muito talento com artesanato, então é melhor torrar o cartão no shopping center do que correr o risco de dar algo que ela poderia não conseguir sequer identificar...

Acho que o Sasuke já teve humilhação demais numa fanfic só. Se a Sakura ficasse sabendo, seria vergonhoso demais. Ç__Ç

Não se preocupe, leia quando puder! Espero que goste do final!

Obrigada por sempre acompanhar!

Bjos!

--

--

**Ju**

Oi, Ju! o/

Obrigada! Já vou postar o cap final, espero que goste dele. ^^

Obrigada por comentar!

Bjo!

* * *

--

Agora vou entrar em hiatus. \o/

Obrigada por todo o carinho, mais uma vez agradeço!

Até outras fanfics! o/

**Suna**


End file.
